Potentially Problematic
by ChocolatStar
Summary: Frowning, Hermione wondered briefly what kind of noises she had been making. She hoped they hadn't be too incriminating such as calling out Harry’s name in the height of passion for instance - that would have been a difficult one to explain away...H/Hr
1. The Confrontation

Hey guys! This is my first go at a Harry Potter fic, and I'm gonna come clean to you all now - I haven't actually read all the books yet. Ahh, I know! I've read up to The Goblet of Fire, but I _have_ watched all the films. Now I know they leave a lot of stuff out and that the characterisations are different in the films - that's why I'd love some constructive criticism on this, especially about the characters. Do they match their actual personalities? Would welcome any tips or advice.

This is story based on the newest films events and the sixth book's…well to begin with at least, and then it goes off into my own little plot creation, but either way it starts a few weeks after Ron and Lavender's first kiss. Hermione's getting more and more hurt, while Ron's completely oblivious to it and Harry's stuck in the middle. Enjoy!

Oh plus, I got the title name from that fantastic line in the Goblet of Fire movie, when they're all talking about Harry going underwater for an hour, and Hermione's just like, 'Again obvious. Though admittedly potentially problematic.' ha! Thought it would fit well here, what with what she'll have to go through.

Disclaimer: Yes. I created Harry Potter, that's why I'm sitting on my computer writing fan fiction for this site for completely no payment whatsoever…oh wait ;)p

**A/N: I've actually re-written this chapter. For those who have read the original, the only difference is that, following the book's storyline, I've made Ron a lot more outwardly angry and stroppy towards Hermione - since, you know, if I were her friend (which would be awesome lol) I'd probably be pretty hurt that she sent a flock of magical canaries to attack me for no evident reason. **

**Also the dialogue between her and Lavender is only slightly different, and a few sentences have been completely wiped. **

**So if you fancy reading it again, go for it - if not, it won't change the story for you. **

Potentially Problematic - Chapter 1 - The Confrontation 

Hermione Granger was mad. Madder than she'd ever been - so mad that she couldn't even think straight. And perhaps just a little jealous too.

But she'd never admit that of course. Rather die slowly and terribly in the grip of Devils Snare than admit it.

"Of course I don't care! Why would I care?!" she all but screamed at poor innocent Harry - a mere bystander caught in the crossfire of her fury.

He blinked, before physically moving a step away. Hermione watched him juggle with a response - probably debating if she really wanted an answer to her question.

"Um, well…perhaps because it seems like you do care. …Rather a lot actually," Harry finally managed, but saying the last bit very, very quietly.

"Well I don't!" the brunette snapped, harshly whirling herself in on Harry, who seemed to shrink several feet, bracing himself for the onslaught. "Ok, ok - was I under the impression that Ron and I would be attending the party together? Well yes maybe I was! And did I think that this time - finally this time - Ron might actually see me? Well maybe I did! But I certainly don't care about it! I certainly don't care if he goes and falls on the face of some other girl - not one bit! He can do what he likes - it is a free country after all, isn't it?!"

Hermione was all but hyperventilating, when Harry, sounding quite scared for his life, uttered, "Um ok, sorry?"

That's when something snapped. The brunette's mind so full of rage was suddenly just pathetically mournful and sad. Traitorous tears slipped into once hard eyes, and she choked, "Oh Harry -" before collapsing into arms that were ready to envelop her.

Hermione never meant to shout, but the frustration was driving her insane. She never knew anything like it. Damn Ronald - damn him.

The witch's body shook lightly with silent tears against Harry's own, as she heard her friend soothe, 'It's ok. I do understand." The brunette knew that he did too - they were both experiencing their fair share of heartbreak lately.

Tilting her head up to his, she saw something there - something that reassured Hermione that she would never be alone - never fall, as long as Harry was around to protect her. She couldn't find words enough to explain what knowing that meant to her - no words except, "Thank you."

There were footsteps then - hard, urgent steps heading towards them.

She pulled away from Harry, quickly swiping at her eyes with an irritated hand. Forever proud, the young girl didn't let too many see her cry.

Lavender Brown, as if manifesting from Hermione's own rage, was suddenly just there, stood stock still in front of the pair.

The brunette's jaw set. The anger in her had made a triumphant return. It was as if all the air had suddenly been sucked from the room as the two women stared the other down.

Lavender was the first to speak, suddenly lunging forward and hissing at the brunette inches from her face, "What is your problem?!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed, but she stood her ground. She wasn't about to let Ron's pathetic love interest intimidate her. "Excuse me?"

"You and Ron. Don't think I don't see you."

Hermione made a face that screamed absolute contempt. "Are you completely insane?! What are you talking about?!"

"Don't you lie to me - I see the way you are with him. Manipulating him with your…_ways_ - my Won Won - well let me tell you something you little - _skank_ -"

Next to Hermione, Harry flinched, while her own jaw dropped. The arm that she had whacked into Malfoy's grinning, bleached blonde face those few years ago now twitched with the need to repeat the attack right there.

"- Ron doesn't want you alright? He wants me. He loves me. And you…well you're just a little bookworm trying to be pretty! I mean who are you fooling huh? With the hair and the make-up - you think that changes anything? You're still just a nerd - and a boyfriend-less nerd at that."

No one said anything. Hermione, though raging, shrank back, visibly affected by Lavender's words. If the witch were to be truthful to herself, she and Ron hadn't spent any proper time together since the infamous 'canary attack episode' a few weeks ago. They still sat together - still talked - but it wasn't the same as it had been. Based on that, Hermione really had no idea where Lavender's insecurities were coming from.

She found Harry's eyes, and he purposefully stepped forward, shielding his friend. "Right Lavender that's enough. You said your piece. Now come on, you share a room with Hermione, can't you just both be civil?…For the sake of Ron, at least -"

At the mention of her boyfriend, Lavender actually seemed to think on Harry's words for a minute - a minute that Hermione and her unstoppable wrath took full advantage of. Gaining her second wind, she barged passed Harry, almost sending the poor guy flying, and shouted, "It's nice to know I've been so very well observed, but I can assure you that Ronald and I are just very good friends. A friendship, I might mention, we had long before you came around and that we will have long after you're gone!"

"Well I can tell you that I'm here for the long run - so you had better get used to it!"

Hermione's jaw clenched at the words, and an uncomfortable silence settled. They stood stiffly, twin sets of eyes boring into each other and chests heaving as if they'd just run the London marathon.

Harry looked at both girls and then seizing the opportunity of a break in the screaming match, he stepped forward to stand by Hermione and put his hands up in some kind of truce gesture, albeit in a timid way that made it seem as if he was scared that it might get bitten off if he attracted too much attention to it.

"Hey."

Heads whipped around to find Ron Weasley walking towards the group.

The ginger-haired boy came to stand beside Harry, while Hermione, suddenly feeling quite self-conscious with Ron there, returned to her position of evil eyeing Lavender.

It was quite an atmosphere to stroll into and Ron, seemingly taking in the scene, asked slowly, "Er - what's going on?"

"Oh Ron!" Lavender called, dramatically throwing herself into his befuddled arms and clinging to his neck like some deranged Orangutan. "Hermione's being so mean to me!"

Ron shot said 'mean girl' a sharp look.

Hermione saw the anger and hurt in his eyes - feelings that were unmistakably directed at her and that she herself had caused, but still, Hermione felt powerless to change them. …Ron had started it anyway when he had gotten with that she-beast - why should Hermione be the one to apologise first? "Excuse me? You were the one that started on me!"

But the blonde just railed right over Hermione's defence - out-voicing her by a good couple of decibels at least. "I had just finished telling her that you're my Won Won and that I love you and that you're no one else's…isn't that right Ron, baby?"

Ron, eyes still on Hermione's, muttered the unenthusiastic reply, "Well yea sure…of course."

Lavender let out a kind of high pitched squeal in reply, making 'Won Won' wince quite noticeably. "Oh Ron, I'm so happy with you!" she said, pressing her lips against his before the boy could even respond.

Hermione's heart dropped at the sight. Her pain must have been obvious, because when she looked to Harry, his knowing eyes were already on her.

"I guess I should be used to this by now. …Excuse me," she uttered quietly, sadly, before leaving.

As she walked away, Hermione wanted so much to hear Ron call her back. But, of course, he didn't. She was stupid to even think it.

Perhaps she'd have to face the fact that the magical attack on her friend had really damaged his trust in her. Perhaps it was time to be a big girl and say sorry.

The image of him and Lavender together abruptly invaded her mind however, and the brunette thought that perhaps later would be a better time.

She was heading straight for the girls dormitories - her only haven from boys and their inane stupidity, and so, Hermione would never know of the conversation that occurred upon her departure…

Ron, just about managing to excavate his face from Lavender's, stared after Hermione. His expression wasn't one of anger anymore - it was so many other things - fear, sadness, confusion - anything but angry. "Is she ok?"

This question was directed to Harry, but he only spared Ron the slightest glance and the smallest, strained smile, as he answered, 'It's nothing. You know girls. …It's alright, I'll go after her."

Ron watched him leave, feeling deflated.

"I can't believe that girl," Lavender muttered angrily into his neck.

"Hermione?"

"Humph, _Heeer-mio-ne _- thinking she's, well…whatever. She wants to steal you away from me Ron."

"…Hermione? …What?" Surely she'd never want him?

"I know her sort. But she'll never get you, because you're all mine! You're my Won Won!"

And with that Lavender squeezed her boyfriend hard, snuggling into the crook of his neck. She was completely oblivious to the merge of worry and amazement that masked his face as he stared out to the now empty hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! So tell me what you thought. Reviews are my sun on a rainy day…and everyday's a rainy day if you live in England at the moment! Lol

Expect a new update really soooooon!


	2. Unconscious Desire

Hey everybody! :-D I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed - you were all so kind and I'm so glad everyone liked it. Here's hoping I've done right with this second chapter as well.

Now this is a bit of a strange chapter to say the least lol I don't have any experience in writing Ginny and know few of her characteristics. She hasn't exactly been mentioned much in the books I have read, character study wise, and she'd had fairly small parts in the films - all I know of her is that she's loyal, strong willed, kind and crushes over Harry. Feel free to give me any tips on improving her character. She won't be in this fic all that much, but I'll appreciate anything you guys have to say.

The same goes for Lavander's character - whom I have no clue about except for her portrayal in the newest film.

I've also given Ginny a fear of clowns, as I have no idea if J.K ever revealed what Ginny's actual fears were and clowns are always scary right?

Also better give you guys a warning for this one as there is a sexy scene, just so you know.

**A/N: After receiving a very helpful review, I've actually re-written this chapter to make sense. Yay - sense! Lol. It's quite different - so for those who read the original, read this one now ;)**

**I've also re-written some of Chapter 1. For those who have read the original, the only difference is that, following the book's storyline, I've made Ron a lot more outwardly angry and stroppy towards Hermione - since, you know, if I were her friend (which would be awesome lol) I'd probably be pretty hurt that she sent a flock of magical canaries to attack me for no evident reason. **

**Also the dialogue between her and Lavender is only slightly different, and a few sentences have been completely wiped. **

**So if you fancy reading it again, go for it - if not, it won't change the story for you. **

Ok, without further ado, let's do this! Oh and alphabeticalescape, you'll probably recognise a few different lines in here ;)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Potentially Problematic_Unconscious Desires_Chapter 2 

He kissed her. Hard.

It was passionate and fiery, and he pressed into her mouth with a sudden hunger that the brunette didn't ever think possible for the young, supposedly innocent teenager. Where had he even learnt such talents?

The kiss deepened, and feeling brave, she allowed her hands to wander up his shirt, exploring the smooth flesh of his chest and back.

The young man followed suit, letting one hand drop to cup her waist, and another to gently caress her neck.

She moaned unashamedly. It was such a dirty, husky sound that in any other situation it would have had the brunette blushing in embarrassment at herself. But not that night. Not then.

He broke off the kiss abruptly - causing the brunette to whimper in disappointment - before relocating talented lips onto the soft line of her neck, nibbling and pecking at the skin.

Her buttons being very skilfully pushed indeed, she groaned again, arching herself in reaction.

She heard him laugh, obviously enjoying the moment, before feeling his lips upon hers again.

The kisses came light at first - the young wizard teasing her with soft brushes and nips. But the brunette, burning with unquenchable desire as she was, quickly became impatient - and it was with both hands that she reached round to back of the man's neck and pressed his mouth into hers.

Lips parted, tongues danced and soon the pair were at the height of their passion once again. Desire became need - and the room was suddenly so hot. Everything but his lips on hers seemed irrelevant. Unimportant.

It was now only a matter of who would take that inevitable step first.

Lips still interlocked, she felt his hands begin to work at the pesky buttons of her shirt. She smiled, her own hands wandering, exploring - well could she help it if they liked to walk all by themselves? The brunette had lost all inhibitions, all responsibilities…they were needless things when it came down to something feeling so right -

Hermione awoke with a start. Her heart was hammering, and she felt sticky with guilty sweat. Not to mention rather dirty.

God - what - was she?

That man…Harry?

It took a second for the witch's world to come into focus and another for her to realise that the sudden heat she was feeling was all down to a dream. She was back in reality.

And with the focus of reality came - Lavender Brown. Hermione jumped. _Of course _it had to be the big-mouthed blonde that was so helpfully causing so much trouble between Ron and herself. Wouldthat woman ever cease pestering her? The girl was hovering at Hermione's side, sneering at the brunette in the near darkness. Obviously it must have still been quite late at night.

"Really, does your inconsideration for other people know no bounds? Not even while you're sleeping? You were making enough racket to wake the whole castle, _honestly_. ….Well you've woken me up now. …Scary dream was it?" Lavender spat out, not sounding at all sympathetic.

Hermione let out a breath. Scary? Well that could have been one way of describing it. How often was it that you had sensual dreams about your best friend after all? She didn't actually say this of course, merely nodding distractedly. Even if Hermione had felt up to the task of verbally knocking Lavender on her stuck-up, ponsy little behind, it was too late for another hissing session right then anyway.

Frowning, Hermione wondered briefly what kind of noises she had been making. She shuddered to think, hoping they hadn't been too incriminating at least (such as calling out Harry's name in the height of passion for instance) - that would have been a difficult one to explain away.

Hermione noticed that Lavender hadn't moved. The brunette flicked contemptuous eyes up towards the girl. "Are you waiting for something?"

Lavender narrowed her gaze, appearing to examine Hermione. "You seem very flustered…now I wonder what you could have been dreaming about?…I wonder…" The woman put a finger to her chin as if thinking very hard.

Hermione instantly understood her meaning. "I assure you that your precious Ronald was nowhere to be seen. …Merlin, why am I even discussing this with you?" Heaving a sigh, she sat upright, running shaky hands through her hair.

Lavender watched this all with mild curiosity. "Guilty conscience perhaps?"

Hermione shot her a dirty look, but said nothing - instead getting to her feet and marching towards the door. "I need air."

"You're not allowed to be up so late you know -"

Hermione, her patience having reached its maximum level and now boiling over in the depths of her mind, snapped back around to face her nemesis, "Oh Lavender just -" the witch literally shook with the sheer volume of profanities she so wanted to release upon the stupid blonde, but eventually all that came out was, "just - go away."

Seconds later Hermione found herself on the stairs, finally gaining some time to think clearly.

The man in her dream….

It had been Harry.

What did that mean? _Did _that mean anything?

Oh Merlin.

She could see him even then as plain as day…could see herself and him…doing things -

Completely inappropriate things!

The witch's body tingled at the memory, and Hermione quickly put her attentions on trotting down the rest of the steps to quell it. Stupid body. It shouldn't be reacting in that way - not to a friend!

That was wrong.

It was beyond wrong.

It was crossing the line.

…Though, in her dream, it had actually felt quite good, in her dream. Maybe if Hermione simply allowed her mind to wander…

No! - Because it was wrong.

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

"Hermione?"

For the second time that night, the witch jumped. Really, people should wear bells!

Ginny Weasley was sitting on one of the large, comfy lounge chairs nearest the fire place, which of course was unlit. The girl's knees were drawn up close to her body.

"Ginny? - Hey, what are you doing down here? …Didn't think I'd have to fight for a chair at this hour," Hermione joked, settling herself down next to the younger girl.

"I uh…I don't know, I was just thinking about some stuff, that's all."

"Oh yeah?" Hermione inquired, eyes locking onto her friend's in gentle encouragement to voice what was obviously on her mind.

Ginny remained silent for a moment. Her eyes stay focused on Hermione's, but she seemed to be having an inward debate.

"Hey, you don't have to say anything…it's ok."

"No I…I'm confused about something."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…I don't know…I just…," Ginny sighed, obviously having great trouble getting out whatever she wanted to say. "Ok, say you really liked someone, but you know that they'd never look at you in the same way anyway - so you went with someone else and it was ok for a while, …but you never really…it never felt quite right…what would you do?"

Hermione smiled knowingly at the girl, already understanding without Ginny having to fill in the 'who's' of that story. "Ah well, if it was me, I wouldn't stay with anyone I didn't love -"

"Oh yeah," asked Ginny playfully, "what about Krum?"

Hermione's grin broadened, enjoying the friendly banter. "Ok, I was never actually with Krum…it was merely a temporary thing -"

"Right and _nothing_ happened…"

"Nothing did happen thank you very much!" the brunette laughed, "What do you take me for?!"

"Oh Hermownninny," said Ginny in a rough Bulgarian accent, "I thinks I am in loves with you."

Feigning mock annoyance, Hermione hit the younger girl with a cushion. This resulted in an all out war that left the girls in fits of giggles.

After some sanity had reclaimed its place in the room, Ginny asked, "So, not that I'm not thankful, but why did you come down here anyway? Did I wake you?"

"Oh no, I uh…I had a bad dream…"

"Oh." she said.

Hermione thought that would _thankfully _be the end of that conversation for a moment, before Ginny continued, "…If you don't mind me asking, what did you dream about?…I often dream about clowns myself - awful, horrid things. I remember when I was little, Ron and the others used to tease me all the time about that -" She paused, tilting her head slightly and smiling of memories distant, "Once, Fred and George actually magically made themselves up to look like clowns to scare me…my brothers for you. …I got them back mind." She laughed softly, as not to wake everyone…as if their insane hysterics hadn't done that already. "I think dreams are amazing though. Do you know that they're often subconscious desires come to life? Things that are left unfulfilled in our real lives?…Course that's not the same for all dreams, but a lot are metaphors for something that's effecting us in reality. Anyway…I wonder what yours meant."

Silence followed.

Hermione hoped that Ginny wasn't actually waiting for an answer.

More silence.

Apparently she was then.

"Um well…" Hermione paused, pretending to think really super hard, before saying, "you know I don't actually remember it now. It's all gone a bit fuzzy, but you're probably right, it must have been something scary I'm sure."

"Aw, shame." Ginny smiled warmly and despite the situation Hermione couldn't help but feel touched that the younger girl cared so much. "Anyway," she continued, "I think that we both better get back to bed before Filch comes sniffing around and finds us breaking rules. You know how much he enjoys making us suffer."

The two girls shared a hug and wished the other goodnight, before splitting into different directions at the stairs - each heading for their own dorm.

Hermione leaned heavily on her door, listening for the telltale signs that Ginny had entered her own room, before walking into hers. She really hoped that Lavender wasn't still up waiting for her, or worse, waiting to tell her that she'd just called the school Headmistress in on her for being up after hours. But to the witch's sheer amazement, the blonde, for once, was silent and peaceful in her bed. Hermione took a second to savour this - the girl was almost passable as a human being when she was quiet.

Settling down and staring up at the high ceiling of the girls' dormitory, Hermione wondered how she might act around Harry in the morning. Would it be weird? She'd never had such a dream about her friends before - not even Ron, and she wasn't quite sure what course of action would be best to take.

Pah. What was she thinking? She was being ridiculous.

It was only a dream for Merlin's sake. As in - not real. Fictional. Something made up from a combination of lusty teenage hormones and a severe lack of choice in available men to fantasise about.

That was all.

Nothing to worry about.

It was probably just Ron and his bloody Lavender and their complete incompetence to keep anything they happened to do together private (say snog constantly) that had driven her into the arms of dream Harry.

…And what skilful arms they were - attached to even more skilful hands…

Shut up brain.

Harry was her friend - end of story.

That dream meant nothing.

"Nothing," Hermione confirmed to herself, trying in earnest to drift back to sleep without falling prey to certain dreams again.

She failed miserably.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! So that's it. I really hope you guys like it. Feel free to review - you know that's what I live for ;) and I really do appreciate everyone who takes the time to do so. I've already written a few more chapters of this, so expect another update super soon! Mwahs and cookies to all!

Also a special thank you to HorseLoverTW for explaining to me the ins and outs of the Harry Potter girls' dormitories: D


	3. The Morning After

Hey all :D Thank you so much everyone for the kind reviews. You're all fab. These kind of comments really motivate me.

Special thank you to Brittany (since I couldn't send you a review reply, I thought I'd say thank you on here) - really glad you're enjoying my portrayal of Lavender. I'm not entirely sure how exact my representation is, but you know, I've having so much fun writing her, so ;)

And another ultra thank you to FEARLESSLY for answering all my annoying questions about the Harry Potter world. Thank you! Without help like yours I'd probably be getting all the details wrong lol

So - here we go - third chapter! Quite a bit of a dialogue driven one, so see what you think.

Disclaimer: If I really owned Harry Potter I'd be sitting in the Bahamas, under the sun, drinking some kind of first-quenching drink from a coconut shell with a twisty straw….but alas I do not. I know - I'm sad about that too.

Potentially Problematic - Chapter Three - The Morning After

Hermione entered the Great Hall the next morning feeling like she'd need a net to catch all the butterflies that were circling her stomach. She spotted her two best friends instantly. Harry waved. She watched Ron glance her way and almost fell over when he actually gave a little wave himself. After all, it wasn't exactly a secret that Ron hadn't been acknowledging Hermione in any kind of friendly way for a while - unless of course you counted the occasional sulky 'hi' from him, which she definitely did not.

Feeling her spirits significantly lifted, she returned their greetings. However, Ron's sudden reacceptance didn't really help Hermione with her other little problem…

Despite her constant inner protests that 'dreams meant nothing,' the young woman still took her time walking down to them, trying to find any excuse to delay the meeting.

Luckily she didn't have to look far, as Ginny seemed more than willing to distract her. "Hey Hermione, did you sleep ok in the end?"

The brunette stopped to chat for a while. Well it was only polite.

Last night Hermione had actually had _another_ stupid dream about Harry. She couldn't believe it - what were the chances of having the same dream twice in a row? Thankfully though, it hadn't been too explicit - just lots of kissing - but still, the mere thought of it infuriated the brunette. Why was her brain doing this to her? After sixteen years it had finally let Hermione down.

Thinking that erotic dreams were probably not the best thing to be talking about at the breakfast table, she sailed over this in her answer, replying instead, "I slept fine. Whatever it was that had scared me before didn't come back."

The girls talked for a little while longer, but soon Ginny was turning back to the table and Hermione only had one option left.

Harry scooted over, making space for Hermione as she approached.

Gingerly, the witch sat, nudging shoulders with Harry accidentally and being acutely aware of the proximity issue.

"Morning boys," she said, hoping it came out sounding casual and laid back, rather than the squawk of panic she had envisioned.

Ron was staring at her, eyes squinting. She frowned back at him.

"What's wrong with your face?" he questioned, in way of a greeting.

Charming.

Harry stared at Ron as if he had gone mad, but then turned his attention so that he too was looking at Hermione. The woman blushed madly at all this direct male eye contact.

"What do you mean Ronald?"

"You're all red."

Of course that fact being opened into the air only helped to cause the girl's cheeks to darken even further. She could practically feel the heat radiating off them.

Hermione was very happy that her ginger-haired friend seemed to be feeling comfortable enough again to speak so openly towards her…but she could think of many other friendly topics that didn't involve her face and how beetroot it suddenly was.

"What?" she scoffed, as it were ridiculous. "No I'm not."

First her brain and now her cheeks. Was every part of Hermione's body out to betray and humiliate her?

"Yeah you are. Really flushed, isn't she Harry?"

Harry being Harry used a more delicate approach to the current topic. "You do look slightly flustered Hermione - would you like some Pumpkin juice?"

"I assure you that I'm quite alright."

He poured a glass all the same, which she took. Their fingers grazed and Hermione looked away quickly, before drinking and therefore shielding her face for a few precious seconds.

"So nothing happened?"

"What?" Hermione spluttered.

"To make you all red?"

"No alright?! Merlin's sake can we just drop it now?"

Ron looked a little put out at this. "Sorry…I was only concerned you know."

Hermione blinked. She hadn't expected that kind of response. "…Why would you be concerned about me all of a sudden?"

The question came out sounding a little harsher than she had meant it to. Hermione caught the hurt in her friend's eyes. They quickly dropped to the table, and she instantly regretted snapping at him.

"…Because, well, you know, we're friends and stuff right?" he mumbled. "And friends, well…are concerned."

"Well put," chimed in Harry, looking thoroughly relieved that the two seemed to be making up.

Hermione grinned, feeling brave enough to reach out and put a hand on Ron's. "We are friends."

He smiled, slowly looking up at Hermione, before wriggling his hand free from under hers. She could have sworn that Ron even blushed.

He coughed somewhat uncomfortably. "Yeah well…good." All meekness had vanished from the boy now, quickly covered over by that casual 'like I'd even care if we weren't friends anyway' Ronald Weasley attitude - but that was ok, because Hermione knew the truth.

"Well anyway," she uttered softly, "there's no need to be concerned alright? We have bigger things to worry about."

Ron made a not-altogether-pleasant expression. "Come on Hermione, you haven't even had a slice of toast yet. Do we really have to bring up the doom and gloom of our lives before breakfast?"

"Ronald…some things are bigger than toast."

"Oh yeah? Even bigger than butter and jam on toast?" he asked, handing her a plate complete with said breakfast item. "Go on - live a little."

The girl rolled her eyes, unsuccessfully trying to appear annoyed, before taking the slice and having a bite. "Happy?"

The three friends shared a round of smiles. Hermione was thoroughly enjoying this diversion from her thoughts, until, that is, Harry caught her eye and she had to look down fast to keep from starting the whole 'red face' conversation again.

"Hermione's right," her dream lover was saying. "What we should be focussing on is Malfoy."

Despite herself, the brunette had to speak up at that. "Oh Harry, really, not Draco Malfoy again _please_."

"Look, I know he's up to something…After all these years, can't you guys just go with me on this?"

Hermione shot her friend a stricken glance. "It's not that we don't believe you Harry. We're on your side, it's just -"

"Are you sure mate?" mumbled Ron through mouthfuls of food. "I mean I'd be the first to agree that he's a slimy little git -"

"But a Death Eater Harry?" Hermione blurted. "That's a serious accusation. Maybe we should be more wary of that book you acquired."

Opposite her, Ron made yet another face. It was clear that he wasn't in any kind of agreeable mood that day.

"What? Why? That book's amazing! It's put Harry to the top of Potions. …He's even better than you Hermione."

The girl's mouth became a thin line. "Be that as it may, I still believe that it's dangerous. You should hand it in Harry."

"Yeah right, not bloody likely," scoffed Ron, earning a glare from his female friend. "I seem to remember another time that you thought a particular something _else _was dangerous too."

Hermione sent him another withering look, which, of course, he completely missed, before redirecting her attention back to Harry - desperately trying to reason with her friend without making direct eye contact with him. "Look Harry - I'm not sure what's going on in this school, but we all know something definitely is right? You shouldn't be meddling with things that we don't know the origin of right now. It's not safe -"

"I got it from the school supply cupboard Hermione."

The brunette didn't know what it was, but she found herself finding Harry suddenly quite endearing when he was arguing…

No she didn't. Bad, bad brain.

"I know that but," Hermione paused, taking a look around and lowering her voice before continuing, "but that book has spells in it that we haven't even been taught. And it wouldn't be the first time that a book has gone bad on us."

At least the boys would have to agree with that. They both had firsthand experience with that cursed diary in their second year.

Under Hermione's meaningful stare, her friends reluctantly nodded their agreement.

A silence followed.

Feeling that that particular discussion was over with for the time being, the brunette suddenly realised that Ron was minus a very obnoxious blonde girl dangling from around his neck.

She was just about to voice this in the most sarcastic way possible, when, lo and behold, Lavender Brown bounded onto the scene.

Hermione could have kicked herself. Irony was so cruel.

"Hey Ron," Lavender cooed, all seductively. She draped her arms down Ron's front and rested her head on his shoulder, thereby giving him a sort of bizarre backwards hug.

The ginger-haired boy actually sent an eye roll out to his friends that seemed to say 'give me strength,' much to Hermione's enjoyment.

"Oh!" The blonde squealed, while everyone in her near-vicinity winced. "Won Won, you're not wearing your present!"

Hermione raised a brow. She didn't know of any present. Though to her right, Harry was trying to muffle fits of laughter into his plate, so obviously he did.

"Oh…yeah. I'm saving that for a special occasion see."

"But Ron - everyday's a special occasion when we're together!"

"Course." Poor Ron looked liked he was about ready to hang himself. "Look babe," he said, patting her hand affectionately…or patronisingly, depending on your viewpoint, "I'll go and get it straight after breakfast and I'll wear it all day. Promise."

"And the next day," she purred, "and the day after that, and after that." As Lavender spoke her head fell further and further forwards, until she was sideways-level with her boyfriend's lips. "And forever after that," she whispered finally, placing her mouth lightly on his.

Opposite this display, Hermione adverted eyes she felt she'd have to disinfect later to get the taint out of them and choked on her toast. Loudly.

The blonde's head shot up. "Oh, Hermione," Lavender greeted, as if she had just noticed the girl was there. Her voice was so sickly sweet that Hermione could have coughed on the saccharin fumes. "How are you today? Did you sleep well after waking me up?…Completely by accident I'm sure."

The brunette shot her a tight smile. "I slept fine, thank you for your obvious concern. You're all heart."

"Of course."

The girls stared at each other a few seconds too long for just friendly, while the respective men next to them shared nervous glances.

"Anyway," Lavender finally said, "I'll see you later Won Won." She placed another kiss on him, uttered a quick "bye Harry," and strolled away.

"Bloody hell," Ron breathed, after she'd left.

"So what's this gift then?" enquired Hermione instantly.

"Soon you'll see…soon they'll all see!" Ron whined, looking quite terrified at the prospect. "Why would she ever think I'd want something like that?"

"Well, maybe she thought the jewellery matched your pretty eyes," laughed Harry.

"Yeah, cheers for the support mate."

"Jewellery?" Hermione spluttered, all but combusting from the sheer joy of all the Lavender mockery, "she got you…jewellery?"

"It's a necklace that reads 'my sweetheart.' I think it's a beautiful thing," said Harry, and at Ron's glare, "Really I do!"

"Harry! Urgh - ssshhh, alright? I don't want _everyone_ knowing about this."

"Well you said it yourself - they'll all know soon mate."

"Ah - hide. I need to hide. Where can I hide?"

"Ron really, I'm sure it's not that bad…you can always tuck it under your shirt," Hermione offered, trying desperately to swallow her giggling.

"And hide the love?" gasped Harry in mock shock, "No no Ron, I think you should display it proudly."

"Who knows - a pretty, dainty, girly necklace," said Hermione, "it might go well with your robes…and perhaps a skirt. You can borrow one of mine if you like!"

The pair tried to hold back their laughter for the sake of their ever-suffering friend, they really did, but soon it was unstoppable and that was it - absolute hysterics hit them.

"Yeah yeah - all real sympathetic you lot. Really good to know that I can come to you two in a time of need!"

Hermione tried to answer, tried to control herself, but it was impossible. Through gasps of air, all she managed to get out were the not-so-comforting words, "Ron - oh - I feel so sorry for you!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so I know Ron wasn't given his eyesore of a gift until Christmas break, but hell, I'm going crazy and changing the timeline a little. - In the next few chapters my storyline's going to break away from that of the book's, so I really wanted to include the necklace thing before it was too late to do so :-D

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review - I really appreciate them, plus I may give you a cookie.

Small Print!: Please note that cookies will be given in the computerised sense and not as a real, edible cookie. Sorry about that. ;)

Till next time gadget.


	4. Spell Mishaps

Hey guys :D Thank you all so much for all the reviews once again. I so appreciate them. Umm, I've made up a spell in this chapter - I hope that's ok. It's just I couldn't really find one existing that catered to my needs (that the trio haven't already come across) so yeah. I tried to be clever (lol hey sometimes it happens) and used the Latin word, Abstrudo, which basically means to push or thrust away - and then just added a random word onto to the end of it to make it sound all witchy. So basically the spell works to 'push away' your opponent.

I'm also using a bit of creative license here in regards to Hermione actually NOT knowing of a spell, and also that Finite fails to stop it. …That will make sense once you've read it.

I would again like to thank FEARLESSLY for her helpfulness :-D And thank you Shaz for reading and reviewing. You know I appreciate it.

Hope you guys enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything. Would be cool if I did, but there you go.

Potentially Problematic - Chapter Four - Spell Mishaps and Late-Night Library Meetings 

The trio walked into their first class of the day - Defence Against The Dark Arts - as if Hermione and Ron had never fought. The brunette was beyond happy - feeling more contented than she had in what felt like months. All she had to do now was ignore Lavender's existence and also her own freakishly heated dreams about one of her best-friends, and everything would be fine.

The first thing they noticed upon arriving was that a lot of the tables had been pushed down to make a large space at the front of the class. The second - was that everybody else, besides the Professor, already seemed to be there.

"Good thing Snape isn't here yet," muttered Ron, "he'd have our heads on spikes."

Quickly the group made their way to an unoccupied table and sat down. "Well perhaps if we left the Great Hall on time…" drawled Hermione.

"And miss seconds on pancakes?!" Ron looked absolutely appalled at such a suggestion. The brunette rolled her eyes good-naturedly. She vaguely wondered if there'd ever be an occasion urgent enough to tempt her red-headed friend away from his beloved food before he'd completely finished. Maybe an atomic explosion would do it? …Or the apocalypse perhaps?"

Harry gave Ron a sideways look. Smirking, he whispered, "You didn't even have time to get your pretty necklace."

"Shut up Harry."

The dark figure of Professor Severus Snape barged in moments later - slamming the door behind him and wearing his normal look of utter distaste as if everyone in the class had _already_ failed to impress him.

"Oh 'ere we go. Mr. Sunshine's arrived," quipped Ron, sharing a smirk with Harry.

"Today's lesson is going to be a practical one," Snape stated. "Potter, Granger - if you'd both come to the front of the class."

The two friends shared a look of mild panic, before complying.

"Not wasting any time today then is he?" whispered Harry on their way up.

"Right," Snape continued, "I'm going to teach you a spell today that, if done properly, will work to render any opponent you may face completely useless. …Non-lethally of course."

The Slytherins among the class chuckled.

"Potter you will be attacking Miss Granger, and Miss Granger you will be attempting to block it. Is that clear?"

The two students nodded, though Hermione was feeling suddenly quite nervous.

"Either ends of the room, both of you. - Good. Now Potter - you are to say 'Abstrudodamas' clearly and strongly, whilst holding out your wand."

Harry nodded.

"Proceed."

Down the other end of the classroom Hermione was stunned. This was all happening incredibly fast. How would she know what spell to counter with if she didn't even know the power of the attack or its effects? Harry seemed to be thinking the same way.

"How will Hermione know what to block with? We've never used this spell before. What does it even do?"

Behind him, Snape's face seemed to grow very dark. "I'm sure she'll figure it out Potter - now go."

Shaking his head in exasperation, Harry wheeled in on his Professor. "If this whole exercise is to be able to cast and block this spell, you should teach us how to block it first!"

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Speak out of turn again like that Potter and I can assure you the consequences will be dire. Now do as I tell you."

"It's ok Harry," Hermione insisted, even as her voice shook, betraying her. It was actually quite terrifying staring down the end of her best friend's wand without any idea of what would be coming out of it. She trusted Harry, but Professor Snape was a whole other story…

Harry took in a breath, as if readying himself. Hand shaking slightly, he muttered, "Abstrudodamas."

Nothing happened.

Snape gave an angry sigh. "I'm growing weary of this charade Potter. You know as well as I do that for a spell to be cast the caster must will it. Now will it. Want it to happen!"

"But I _don't _want it to happen!"

"Ha, scared you'll hurt your girlfriend eh Potter?!" came a cry unmistakably from the mouth of Draco Malfoy. His cronies laughed.

While the brunette annoyed herself by blushing at the comment, Harry shot a narrowed glare Malfoy's way, but remained silent.

"Harry, please - come on," Hermione urged. She didn't want to seen to be a coward in front of the whole class. Coming from a Muggle family, Hermione often felt like she had much more to prove than those that originated from a magical background.

Nodding, Harry got back into a firing stance.

"Do this wrong purposefully Potter and I'll display the spell myself…and I won't be so lenient on poor Miss. Granger."

Hermione swallowed. She stared into her friend's hesitant gaze, hoping he found strength in her own. Harry's expression changed then - setting into one of determination, and the brunette readied herself.

"Abstrudodamas!" This time there was no question that Harry's heart wasn't in it.

Hermione noted the blur of blue light speed towards her, and yelled her counter spell, "Finite Incantatem!"

As the two attacks hit, Harry's seemed to flicker and sputter in and out of existence, as if fighting to stay alive. Hermione smiled, relieved - before gasping. Somehow her friend's spell had quickly regained its momentum, barging straight through the brunette's only defence and hitting her square in the stomach.

All the air had been driven from Hermione's lungs and she was suddenly quite weightless. Heaving for a breath that wouldn't come, she flew backwards, trying desperately to brace herself for the inevitable impact.

Somewhere far off, someone cried something -

And then Hermione just stopped in midair. She floated there for a second, amazed, trying to breathe normally, before her feet were placed back onto solid ground. The witch swayed, feeling like her stomach wanted to leap out of her mouth - but then steadying arms encircled Hermione and the world around her gradually came back into focus.

Harry was there, smiling in relief - and Hermione smiled back. By that point it was obvious to the brunette that Harry must have done some kind of levitation spell to stop her from crashing to the ground. She couldn't even explain the gratitude - once again, the only words that seemed to fit were "Thank you."

The two friends shared one long look. Hermione's heart fluttered and it took a lot of self-persuasion to believe it was just her unscheduled flight that was causing it.

That's when Snape stamped up, ruining the moment entirely. He glared at both his students. "Potter - may I recommend that next time you allow your friend to fall. A lesson is much better learnt when the failure is corrected."

Now it was Harry's turn to glare. "Failure? Hermione had no idea what that spell was or how to defend against it!"

"And do you think, _Mister_ Potter, that in a real duel you will know the exact ins and outs of every spell an opponent throws at you? You act on instinct. It's that that will save your miserable life."

"That may be, but I believe that in a classroom we should be taught -"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor."

"But that's not -"

"Dare to make it a hundred Potter?"

Hermione could see that Harry wanted to say more, but at the squeeze of her hand on his side, he grew quiet.

Snape looked quite satisfied with this. "Miss. Granger, as you now know, that particular spell cannot be stopped once cast. That's what makes Abstrudodamas so very effective. It's strong and will break through mostly all defences. However, it can be reflected back onto its caster - something you must be aware of when using it. A lesson has been learnt here." Hermione looked down at her shoes. She didn't fail often, but when she did - it hurt. "I daresay," continued the Professor, "that if you were in a real battle, you would be quite uselessly flat on your back right now."

"Well," came Draco Malfoy's sneering tones yet again, "that's all that Mudblood's good for anyway isn't it!"

Hermione's eyes snapped up. Harry looked like he was about ready to pelt a ton of abuse his nemesis's way, but just got beaten to the punch -

"What the bloody hell did you just say? - Come here and say that Malfoy!" Ron had shot up from his seat, an absolutely murderous look on his face.

"Sit Down Mister Weasley! I will not tolerate such threats in my classroom. Fifty more points from Gryffindor and if anyone complains I'll make it detentions all round!"

There was a muttering among the classroom, but nobody said anything outright. Ron very reluctantly sat down, grumbling into the desk as he did.

"You two," Snape said, turning back to Hermione and Harry, "sit. - Everyone else find partners. You'll all come up here one pair at a time. Now that Miss. Granger has so helpfully demonstrated what not to do, I hope you'll all find this a fairly easy exercise."

The classroom filled with another round of sniggers, while Hermione kept her eyes to the floor. The walk back to her desk felt like the longest in history - up until Harry's hand found her own and gave it a little squeeze of support. After that, somehow, the teasing of her fellow students didn't feel quite so bad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What an absolute bloody prat Malfoy is!" Ron was saying, after the other duels had started up and there was enough noise to cover-up his vigorous obscenities. "Saying all that stuff about Hermione and then not even getting laid into for it! And bloody Snape - he's no better - it's all about bloody favouritism in this class. I hate it!"

"I agree. The injustice of it. …I'm going to talk to Dumbledore!"

Hermione managed a weak little smile. She loved that her friends cared about her so much, but all the fuss was really quite unnecessary. "Harry really, it's ok. Look we know what Malfoy's like and how biased Professor Snape is with him. It's always been that way. No need to get anyone else involved. And it was my mistake anyway…next time I'll know better."

"Snape's the one who should know better. You did a great job Hermione. Finite Incantatem was a good choice," reassured Harry.

"Yeah," put in Ron, "I wouldn't have even gotten that far."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione spent much of that evening in the library, studying up on the spell that had managed to take her down so spectacularly. The brunette couldn't stand to fail, and although she'd never admit it to either Ron or Harry she was kicking herself for her mistake. And it was hers.

Hermione was just in the middle of reading a paragraph about the effects of Abstrudodamas, when she sensed movement on her left. Her eyes flicked up to find Harry. She was surprised, but smiled casually at him, whilst pushing her text book away, hoping he wouldn't notice.

His eyes moved toward it and she cringed. "Thought I'd find you in here."

"I was just reading."

"Oh yeah? Reading up on Snape's spell no doubt." He raised his eyebrows at her knowingly, before sitting.

She sighed. "Well it never hurts to be prepared."

"Never hurts to fail either."

She shot him a smirk. "Actually sometimes it does…rather a lot I can tell you."

Harry stretched out a hand, grabbing the book at Hermione's far side and sliding it towards himself. He stared at the text for a moment. "You know you're one of the most incredible witch's ever right? - I mean, you do know that?"

Hermione flushed before she could stop herself. "Well, I wouldn't go that far -"

"I would," Harry cut in, looking up at her. "You're amazing. If there's anything you don't know about magical history - it's not worth knowing. You're courageous, loyal -"

"Harry -"

"Don't let some over-glorified teacher who lives to constantly torment us get you down. He's not worth it."

"Just because I'm reading up on this spell, does not mean I'm putting myself down."

"Yeah. But I know what you're thinking. ..That exercise today wasn't fair. In a real duel perhaps, but that's the whole point of being at school right? To learn? To be taught things, like say, oh I don't know, blocking a spell we've never come across before? …It wasn't you're fault. Snape was just being a git, as per usual."

"Harry, you really shouldn't call the teachers names," Hermione admonished, though the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth did little to enforce her words.

"Either way, I think we've learnt enough about Abstrudodamas for one day," Harry said, closing the book. "How about we head back to the common room? Anyway, the old librarian in here scares me. She always shouts at me."

Collecting up her things, Hermione gave him a look. "That's only because you insist on talking."

Her friend shrugged. "I learn better when I repeat things to myself."

Harry stood, Hermione following suite - and found herself suddenly so very close to him. The brunette didn't know exactly how she had gotten into the predicament, but either way, their faces were now inches apart. She swallowed, staring at him, while he stared at her. The air felt heavy and hot, seeming to almost pulse around them…or maybe that was just Hermione's unnaturally fast heartbeat -

And then Harry was backing away, eyes dropping - and whatever had just passed between the two was over. Hermione cleared her throat.

"We better go then," Harry said quietly.

The brunette nodded. She wanted to ask if he had felt what she had just then - wanted to know if the rising chemistry between them was all just in her head, but instead, Hermione replied, "Yeah, let's go then."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Hermione went through another round of fitful, completely inappropriate dreaming. Though when the brunette awoke, instead of feeling guilty and wrong as she had the previous evening, Hermione felt somewhere close to happy. It was unnerving. Was this sudden dream-lust for Harry driven by her frustrations at Ron's complete uselessness at recognising her feelings for him? Or were the dreams something more? Something she couldn't admit?

Hermione frowned, coming across a thought that she had been trying to ignore for the last couple of days - namely, did she even feel the same way about Ron anymore as she used to?

Hermione had thought that she did, but perhaps that was because fancying Ron was all she had ever known. With Lavender on the scene, everything was different. It changed things. And Ron had changed too - not exactly for the worst, but into someone that she was finding less and less attractive everyday. Not to mention that Hermione couldn't deny how sweet and supportive Harry had been throughout her feud with Ron.

Harry's loyal actions, Ron's awful behaviour - it changed a girl's mind on certain people.

The brunette groaned, putting her head in her hands. She was developing a very serious headache.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So hope you guys all enjoyed that. Please feel free to comment - I thrive on constructive criticism.


	5. A Change Of Heart

Hey everybody! :-D As always thank you all so much for the reviews. They're amazing - you guys are amazing - it's all amazing. Depending on your view-point this may be a fairly slow chapter - it's basically a bunch of conversations. They are necessary for the over-all plot, I promise, so I hope you enjoy reading about people talking ;)p

I'm really flying with my writing at the moment, so the next chapter will be up very soon after this one. Also, I apologise for the shortness of this chapter.

Disclaimer: As far as I know, I'm not J.K Rowling.…oh wait!….No,…ok, still not her.

Potentially Problematic_Chapter Five_A Change Of Heart

It was a few days later when Ron pulled Hermione to one side after breakfast. She noticed how Harry continued to walk off without even a backwards glance. To Hermione it all seemed very well set up between her two friends.

She turned to Ron in friendly suspicion.

"Is it ok if we have a quick word?" he asked. There was a kind of fragile hope in his eyes which Hermione didn't understand.

"Of course."

They stood, staring at each other for a few seconds. Hermione was getting a bit worried.

"What is it Ron?"

A small smile graced the boy's face, as he uttered, "I broke up with Lavender."

The brunette blinked, unsure how to respond. She should be happy, shouldn't she? _Was_ she happy? Hermione couldn't understand the indifference she was feeling. Ron had broken up with her arch nemesis - that's what she had wanted…wasn't it?

"Hermione?"

The brunette shook her head lightly, clearing it. "Yes?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Uh, yes - oh, I - um - why? Why did you break-up?"

Ron tilted his head, sighed and gave a little shrug, before saying, "Ah -, you know, it just wasn't working out. …She was real clingy and - well, yeah. The start of it was good…"

A heavy silence settled on the pair as Ron's ramblings fizzled into nothingness. They stared at each other again.

"…Just thought you'd wanna know is all."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, well…that's…good." She looked around the Hall, unable to think of anything else to say and shifting her weight in a painfully obvious uncomfortable manner. She heard Ron suck in a breath.

"Look Hermione - um…are you happy?"

"Sorry?"

"I mean, with me breaking up with Lavender?"

Hermione bit her lip. This conversation was getting into dangerous territory. "I'm happy if you're happy Ron."

"Right, because you never really got along with Lavender eh?"

"Hmm, well we had our differences," came Hermione's 'understatement of the century' reply.

Ron opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, obviously struggling. "Oh bloody hell…Hermione? Look, the real reason I broke up with Lavender is because….it's because - I think I might like someone else."

This last sentence came out in a flurry of words that could barely be described as coherent. Ron's eyes shot to the floor, his ears turning a violent red.

Hermione's own eyes widened. Somehow she knew what was about to happen - something she had wanted to happen since the fourth year. Unable to understand or explain why, Hermione felt the distinct need to flee.

"Oh well, that's great Ron…brilliant in fact. You really do deserve much better than her you know…I think - don't we have to get to class now though? We'll be late."

Ron looked up slowly, his face dropping. His expression suggested that class was the last thing on his mind. Her friend seemed to think for a moment and then, almost sadly, he mumbled out, "Yeah alright then."

With that he walked off, leaving an utterly confused Hermione in his wake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione spent much of that next week getting glared at by Lavender and ignored by Ron. He wouldn't do it outwardly exactly, but Hermione was acutely aware how very little he would talk or joke around with her nowadays. Even his playful teasing had seized. It was as if an invisible wall had been erected between the two of them yet again.

Hermione knew how much she must have hurt Ron with her blasé reply to something that had obviously meant a lot to him and something that he thought would have meant a lot to her as well, but still, she couldn't bring herself to apologise. Doing so would only open up a door Hermione wasn't sure she wanted open. Until the brunette herself knew how she felt about Ron, she wanted to avoid the conversation entirely. After all, Hermione didn't want to cause him anymore pain than she already had.

Still, the brunette had to admit that she missed her friend. Their feuding had become much too regular.

The only upside of this, was that she and Harry were spending more and more time together.

It was one night in the common room, when Harry and Hermione were sitting next to each other, curled up in separate armchairs by the fireplace; the brunette reading her worn copy of _Hogwarts: A History _and a happy-looking Crookshanks dozing in her lap - that Harry asked, "Uh - Hermione?"

She looked up lazily, feeling quite contented against the heat of the fire. "Yes Harry?"

He seemed to inwardly juggle with something for a moment. "If I ask you a question, do you promise not to get angry with me?"

The girl chuckled. "Well I think that would be rather anti-productive of myself, considering you're the only person who really seems to like me at the moment."

Harry sighed. "That's not true - but ok. …I was wondering what's happened between you and Ron." At Hermione's sharp look, he continued hastily, "I know it's really not any of my business, but it's effecting me too Hermione."

The brunette swallowed, feeling her whole body stiffen. "What do you mean?"

He stared back at her evenly. "Well Ron and Lavender have split up now."

Hermione bit her lip and laid her book down onto the carpet. "And why should that concern me?"

"Ron told me how you reacted to the news…and I don't get it. I thought that you'd jump at the chance of being with him. …Well that came out wrong, but you know what I mean. …He was…put out a bit…you know?"

Harry didn't say any of this in a particularly mean way, in fact there was a very definite air of neutrality in his voice, yet Hermione still found herself getting upset.

Trying to keep her own voice level, she replied, "I see - so it's fine for Ron to disregard me, but Merlin forbid that he should ever get hurt back -"

"That's not what I'm saying Hermione! I'm just confused."

"I never meant to hurt Ron, Harry - you must know that. I love him dearly….but as a friend."

Harry's eyes seem to bulge. "Since when?!"

"Since - oh, I don't know. Since Lavender, everything's changed." She brushed off a very disgruntled Crookshanks from her lap and stood, suddenly pacing. "The truth is…I'm not sure how I feel about Ronald anymore. Oh - I just, I'm so unsure now. I've given him so many chances…and -"

Hermione actually felt like she was going to cry. Putting a hand up to her eyes, she leant against the fireplace wall. The brunette felt sick to her stomach with regret. She was handling everything so badly.

She sensed Harry approach; felt a slightly awkward yet supportive hand on her shoulder - and she turned, hugging her friend; latching onto him furiously, almost desperately. There was a beat, before Harry returned it. It felt good - being there against Harry's chest.

"You and Ron need to talk to each other - it'll make everything so much easier…for all of us."

"But how can I? Ron hates me now. I've ruined everything."

It was very unlike Hermione to self-pity, but she felt so at a loss of what to do. It was as if the walls of her life were very quickly closing in on her and all the magic in the world wasn't enough to get her out.

"Hermione, he doesn't. His pride's just been dented that's all. You know what Ron's like. …But I really doubt that he'll make the first move here."

"Oh I see. So, I should? Is that it?" Hermione muttered angrily into Harry's shirt. Responsibility always seemed to lay with her. What an idiot Ron was - a stupid, oblivious, prideful idiot.

"…Look, he doesn't actually say it, but I know Ron hates not talking to you. It's just a guy thing. He has to be all mad for a while. We do that."

Hermione sighed, her frustration seeming to drain instantly. "I hate not talking to him as well. I love Ron, I do…I just don't think I feel the same way about him that I once did. …Merlin, that sounds horrid."

"Then you need to tell him that. …Did something change?"

The brunette hesitated. She couldn't exactly say the main reason behind her change of heart was due to Ron's behaviour recently having worked to really put her off and also that there was the little matter of the erotic dreams involving Harry that she had been having, which had made her look at him in a completely different light, now could she? In the end, Hermione settled for the decidedly easier reply of, "I suppose it must have."

The pair drew away. "I think you should talk to Ron about this. He may be a stubborn idiot sometimes - I've been on the receiving end of it remember? But it couldn't hurt to try having a conversation."

The brunette nodded somewhat absently. "Yes…if he'll listen to me that is. I will Harry. …Soon."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so what did you think? I'm really trying to get the characterisations right here - and I hope I've done it. When I first wrote this conversation between Hermione and Harry - Harry was a lot more sympathetic and sweet and Hermione was moping in her own self-pity quite a bit - which, after reading it, I thought was a bit out of character for them - so I re-wrote it. Anyways - tell me your thoughts. Would love some constructive criticism.

Monkey Balloo!


	6. Round Two

Hullo!! Would like to thank everybody for their fantastic reviews - they're all awesome and greatly appreciated. So glad you're all enjoying this.

A special thanks again to the ever-patient FEARLESSLY, who helped me with the bathroom layout of the castle ;)

Again, desperately trying to keep the characters in character and I hope I got there. Despite the problems I had with this chapter, I really did enjoy writing it. Sorry that it's taken so long to get out.

And plus, when you get to it, I have no idea what 'go twist your wand' means - but it sounded like a great witchy insult, so I used it lol

Disclaimer: Do not microwave. Wait no, that's the wrong one. I mean, I don't own Harry and his pals…though if I did, well…it would be cool….yes….cool indeed….

Potentially Problematic_Chapter Six_ Round Two 

When Hermione returned to the girls dormitories that evening, it was to find Lavender Browne hunched on the edge of her bed. She let out a sigh and approached. Lavender instantly glared her way, giving Hermione a clear view of the girl's blood-shot eyes and silvery tear trails that ran down her face.

The other girls in the room were trying to pretend that they were busy with getting ready for bed, but Hermione caught their sharp, judgmental glances. She sat stiffly on the opposite side of the bed from Lavender.

Neither said anything for what felt like an extremely long time.

"I hope you're happy then," the blonde finally hissed.

Hermione could have laughed bitterly at that. In less than a month she had destroyed a relationship, hurt and alienated her best friend and had developed a unhealthy crush on her other best friend - all she needed now was to fail every class and her life would be perfect.

"Ecstatic," she muttered, staring into her lap.

Lavender must have noticed the hint of complete dismay in her rivals voice, for she faltered before answering, "Well this is what you wanted wasn't it? For Ron to break up with me? - You never approved of us!"

Swallowing, Hermione decided it was just about time to bury her pride and looked Lavender directly in the eyes. "You're right," Hermione said quietly, "I didn't."

"I knew -"

"_But _I had no right to such an opinion. Your only crime was loving Ron, and I let…certain feelings get the better of me. …I am partially to blame for your break-up. But you have to understand Lavender that I never forced Ron to make that decision - and I certainly didn't ask for it to be made. That was all Ron."

Another silence.

A couple of tears slid from Lavender's eyes and Hermione watched as she brushed them gently away.

"I really do feel awful that this has happened," continued Hermione truthfully.

The blonde took a moment to compose herself, but still her voice shook dangerously as she spat out, "Are you going to get with Ron then? I mean this is your big chance."

Hermione would have had to have been blind, deaf and stupid to miss the obvious spite in Lavender's words, but couldn't deny that she didn't deserve it just a little bit. She had behaved horribly after all. "I certainly will not be. In my own opinion at least, for whatever that's worth to you, Ron and I are just very good friends."

Lavender shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"Fine then - don't. I can't be bothered to tell you the same thing over and over again anyway."

Lavender dropped her gaze and started tracing patterns on Hermione's bed with her fingertip. When she spoke again it was in a much softer tone of voice. "I always got the impression that you were after Ron."

Hermione sighed. How could she possibly explain the ridiculous complexity that was her relationship with Ronald Weasley? "I do love Ron," she started, "…but in a strictly platonic way. He's one of my best friends. Perhaps I did show animosity towards you. …Perhaps it was because I felt…threatened."

Even as the words left her mouth, Hermione was shocked at how open she was being with her ex-rival. On deeper inspection, it seemed conceivable that Miss. Browne wasn't actually that bad. After all, there they were having a conversation with such level of civility that if it hadn't been happening Hermione wouldn't have believed it true.

"That's funny…I always felt threatened by you," admitted Lavender somewhat sheepishly.

"Well I didn't exactly make you feel welcome, did I? " Hermione paused, preparing herself to say words that she never thought would leave her tongue without at least some sort of torture being involved to loosen it. "…Maybe we could - start again from scratch, perhaps?"

Lavender didn't look too agreeable. "Maybe," she muttered absently, "There's one more thing that's bothering me though. When Ron broke up with me, he told me - he told me…it was because he was in love with somebody else."

"Oh," uttered Hermione. She kept her gaze level, but treacherous eyes must have shown some of the guilt she was feeling, because Lavender was giving her the most awful suspicious glare.

"Are you very sure that you and Ron are 'just good friends' as you call it?"

So much for the pairs reconciliation then. That had lasted all of a nanosecond.

"Please don't jump to assumptions. I've already told you that we are. If Ron is indeed in love with someone else, then it certainly isn't my fault."

Though Hermione couldn't help but wonder if perhaps Ron's current predicament was all her fault. Had she asked for this? Hermione had been hinting that she liked Ron for almost three years - and when finally he had seemed to repay her interests, she had turned her back. No wonder her red-headed friend was so confused and hurt. Was Hermione really so heartless?

"So what did you mean that you were 'partially' to blame for our break-up then?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. She knew that she was the 'someone else' Ron loved - Ron's recent behaviour towards her just confirmed it - but she couldn't very well admit that to Lavender without first discussing it with Ron could she? So instead Hermione just sat there, mouth twitching uncomfortably, as Lavender's stare became more and more enraged. Hermione could practically hear the girl's thought bubbles forming - identifying her as the prime reason for Ron's abrupt departure.

"Hmm well," Lavender huffed finally, before getting up, "I actually thought that we could have a mature, _truthful_ conversation here. But I guess not."

As the blonde hurried off to her own bed, Hermione was beside herself. "I really do not know why I'm wasting my breath - but I don't like him!"

"Oh would you just stop lying? You're so obvious!" Lavender shouted back, falling into bed and throwing the bed-sheets over herself.

"I can't believe how one person can be so dimwittedly biased against another!"

"Ha! Biased against you?" snarled Lavender incredulously from the depths of her blanket. "That's a laugh. You never even gave me a chance."

Hermione's anger faltered slightly. The truth was that she really hadn't given Lavender a chance - not ever. She had hated her before she'd even got to know her - and all because she had dated Ron.

She sighed, muttering, "Well I was giving you a chance now. One that you very successfully wasted. So why don't you just grow up Lavender?"

Parvati and the others were staring. Hermione shot them all a look. "I think that it's about time we all got some sleep now. Maybe _some of us _will have clearer heads in the morning."

Parvati looked like she wanted to say something, but apparently held her tongue.

"Oh - go twist your wand Hermione!" came Lavender's incensed cry, obviously hearing her roommates own jab.

Hermione sighed in what felt the thousandth time in one minute, sat on her own bed and quickly drew the curtains around it. She waited until the other girls had seemingly settled, before occupying herself with her nightly bedtime routine. It wasn't until she had lain down under the covers that she finally allowed the built-up tears of frustration to dampen her pillow, and her mind to wonder when exactly things would start going right for her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was December and a week before Slughorn's Christmas party. Outside Hogwarts grandeur, the trees were naked and numb with cold, and the first glistens of falling snow could be seen drifting through the deep cloud - if one were to look hard enough. However, snow was the last thing on Hermione's mind as she wandered the halls, walking in time with Harry.

"He's absolutely furious with Ginny dating Dean," he was saying, "…I mean obviously I'm not exactly doing star jumps of joy for the whole thing either, but it's really awkward. If they're in the common room doing…stuff - we have to leave. In what world is that fair? …I kind of miss the common room… I think he's also put out because Ginny and us two get invited to this party, but Slughorn always ignores him. I keep telling him that he's lucky. …Wish Slughorn would ignore me more…"

"Yes well, it's his own fault. I _had_ invited him -"

Harry seemed to wince. "I know, I know. Sorry - that rambling went to a bad place."

"No - I do like to hear about Ron. Merlin knows he doesn't talk to me much himself anymore. I rely on you to keep me informed."

Harry shot her a supportive, yet strained little smile - looking quite divided on the issue. "Eventually he will come around Hermione. I know him - you know him. …Have you spoken to Ron yet by the way?"

She sighed. "No. I'm an absolute coward. I just wish that he would hurry up with being angry at me and things could go back to normal without me needing to break his heart in the process."

"It will hurt him Hermione - hearing it, but at least then Ron can take some time to get over you. Right now the poor guy's completely confused. He's moody, depressed - difficult to get talking -"

Hermione made a frustrated little noise. "Oh I know that Harry! Don't you think I know that?"

"Well then tell him -"

"It's hard. …You haven't told him anything?"

"I've tried to be supportive with him you know? I just try to be a mate. But I don't think your feelings are mine to tell in all honesty."

"Oh - I'm such a bad person."

"Hermione, if it helps…he asks after you all the time."

"Does he?"

"Yeah. He asks in a way that suggests he doesn't give a stuff of course. Like he'll say 'so how's herself then?' and then huff a lot and look down like he isn't bothered, but we all know what that really means."

Hermione smiled a little. "I hope you're right."

"You can't change how you feel Hermione. It's not your fault."

The smile dropped. "Really? Sometimes I feel like it is."

"Well then it isn't _only_ your fault, Ron behaved like a muppet too."

Hermione shot him an amused side-ways glance. "Great. So now you're calling me a muppet?"

Harry smiled. "Well if the shoe fit's the Hippogriff -"

"That's not the saying."

"Well whatever -"

"I guess I should be looking at the positives anyway." She gave a tight, brave little smile and nodded, affirming this to herself. "Yes. I really think I should be."

Harry looked at her. "So what are these positives?"

"Like Slughorn's party perhaps…that should be fun."

Harry's eyebrows raised, but he looked relieved at the change of conversation. "Yeah right…fun," he muttered. "I think you have a warped version of what that word means Hermione."

She laughed. "I'm sure it will be fun. It's not my fault that you never could be bothered to find the time to attend his little get-togethers. They were actually quite good you know"

"I'm only sorry that I couldn't find an excuse for this one."

"Yes - clearly you were too important for Professor Slughorn to let you wiggle your way out of being there."

"Lucky me," he mumbled.

Hermione bit her lip. "I was thinking -"

"This isn't going to lead to book reading is it?" Harry shot her a lopsided, good-natured grin to show that he was only teasing, while Hermione felt her heart melt a little.

"Nooo. Actually I was going to say that since neither of us can attend the party with who we'd originally planned to go with…well, …I thought that perhaps we could go together," her eyes widened, as she hastened to add, "as friends of course!…"

There was a silence and Hermione grimaced as it seemed to stretch on for an eternity.

And then Harry finally spoke, replying, "Uh - sure. That makes sense. Sounds great."

"Oh," Hermione uttered, sure that her face was flushing. Her heartbeat had certainly sped up at any rate. "Oh ok. Good then. …Good."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So hope you all enjoyed that =) I am trying to get across here that Hermione, despite unable to control who she falls for, is not exactly Miss peaches and light in this whole thing. She has hurt Ron. I got some advice from a very wise authoress that a lot of Harry/Hermione stories unfortunately tend to paint Ron and Ginny as the bad guys - I'm really trying to avoid that. Ron may be acting like an immature blokey, but Hermione is just as bad with not talking it out with him.

Anyway - more soooooon!! Oh and feel free to review. It gets you nothing, but does grant you a place in my heart ;)


	7. Heartbreak At Christmas

Hello wonderful people! =) So first things first - thank you everyone so much again for all the great reviews, I really, really appreciate them as always.

Now - one thing with this chapter. I know that Slughorn's party was originally (in the books) held on a Friday evening. I've changed this to a Saturday evening, only because I needed time for the girls to prepare. I know it doesn't make much difference, but I hope everyone's ok with that anyway.

Also I had some fun with the conversation between Hermione and Ginny here - I'm not sure how in-character it is - if it's too sweet - but anyway, I'd love all your feedback on it.

Now on with ze chapter!

Disclaimer: Still no.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Potentially Problematic_Chapter Seven_Heartbreak At Christmas

On the day of the party, Hermione decided to begin her preparations early.

While some may call beginning these at two o'clock in the afternoon when the festivities weren't due to commence until seven that evening 'severe overkill' - Hermione liked to think that she was simply being very well-organised. She had even managed to rustle Ginny into helping her brew some Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. The brunette couldn't very well go with her usual head of fuzz after all.

Though, in all truthfulness, Hermione could have easily created the potion alone, but she had thought that it would give her a good chance to talk with the youngest Weasley. So, as the two walked steadily toward the Gryffindor common room, Hermione took the chance to strike up a conversation.

"So…have you spoken to Ron recently?" she asked, trying to sound as casual and inconspicuous as possible about the whole thing.

Ginny turned to her sharply and kind of grimaced. The reaction didn't exactly fill Hermione with confidence.

"Um -" started Ginny. "Well yes."

"Did he tell you about…what happened the other day? I got the feeling that I may have unintentionally upset him."

She frowned slightly at her own words. They must have been the understatement of the universe. In reality, Ron's unhappiness was so blatant to anyone with eyes, that to say she had a 'feeling' just didn't cover it. It was more like Ron's heart had marched over to Hermione and started smacking her in the face rhythmically whilst repeating 'I'm hurt you know? Your actions really hurt me!'

"Erm, not really," Ginny was saying. "He didn't actually say that much to me to be honest. I really only overheard what he was telling Harry -"

"Oh yes? That I'm a heartless harpy that lives to drive him insane by any chance?"

"Uh - well he didn't use those exact words…"

Hermione sighed loudly.

"Harry was looking really uncomfortable with the whole conversation, so I went over and stood up for you. I told Ron that he didn't know what he was talking about and tried to remind him that there were more than just _his_ feelings to consider. It's just Ron - he tends to speak before he thinks sometimes. Well, pretty much _all_ the time might be a more exact term."

"Does he hate me then?"

"I really don't think so. You know what boys are like. He's just blowing off steam."

Eyes flicking to the floor, Hermione continued quietly, "And what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well - how do you feel about me?"

Ginny seemed to consider this for a very long moment, even putting her finger to her chin as if in deep thought. "Well - it's obvious isn't it? I clearly absolutely despise you now of course." She smirked before quickly continuing, "Hermione! Please don't be ridiculous. I'm far from hating you if that's what you're talking about. After all, would I be helping you with this potion if I did?"

"Ah well you see, I have a theory. I've figured that this could all be some clever charade to get me to trust you - thereby giving you the perfect opportunity to jinx me or something equally sinister." She fixed Ginny with a look of mock suspicion and then laughed. Hermione was quite enjoying the trivial silliness of their conversation, considering how all too serious her life had seemed to have become lately.

"Please," replied Ginny. "If I had really wanted to off you, I could think of much more creative ways than jinxing some silly hair potion."

They looked at each other, lips quirking widely, before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"So," Hermione uttered after a while. "Do you think Ron will be alright then?" She really needed the reassurance from Ginny that her reaction hadn't been as terrible as she felt it had.

Ginny hesitated. "He'll come around," she said slowly, "…but in time. As much as I know it will pain him so to actually act like a mature adult for once in his life, I really do believe that not talking to you is hurting him even more."

"Hmm -"

"I may not know the ins and outs of this particular situation Hermione, but I know Ron - and more importantly, I know you and I know you two together - and I think that I understand your reaction. …Sometimes Hermione - people just have to go with their hearts. I think someone quite wiser - and really much older of course -" she paused, shooting Hermione a side-ways grin, "once told me that she'd never be with anyone she didn't love."

"Hmm," uttered Hermione, pursing her lips together. "Whoever gave you that kind of advice must have indeed been very wise - and stunningly attractive of course - and well, I don't believe Miss. Weasley that one year can count as 'really much older.'"

She shot Ginny a friendly, humorous grin, which the younger girl returned.

"Is it alright if I say something though?"

Hermione looked to her.

"Please don't get upset, but I always kind of thought that you and Ron would get together eventually. But Ron - he can be…_difficult_ at times, and I guess his recent behaviour was just one time too many for you?"

"I always believed that we would too…before. But yes, it's been hard. Ron has changed a lot. And what he's been doing recently -"

"He is an enormous prat at times. Whenever he sees me and Dean he goes crazy at me."

Hermione chuckled quietly. "That tends to be the job of a big brother - no matter how much it annoys the little sister he's trying to protect." She winked at the younger girl.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I know - but when is he going to realise that I don't need protecting anymore?"

"Hmm, maybe around the time that he realises what an enormous prat he's being," Hermione replied jokingly. The girls laughed again and Hermione felt much lighter than she had in a long time.

"So erm, I guess you're around Harry a lot more at the moment? Since, you know …with Ron. Anyway how is Harry?"

The question came so randomly that Hermione was actually stuck for words for a good long moment - which was very unlike her indeed. "Uh - yes, he's fine. I mean he's really fed up with me and Ron not being completely on speaking terms at the moment, but otherwise - he's good."

Ginny nodded absently, while Hermione grew a little red and felt the desperate need to change the subject. Luckily, the pair had reached the common room door without either even noticing. Hermione sent up a silent little thank you to whoever was listening. The last thing she needed was to be discussing Harry with Ginny.

"Codswallop," she said, and the Fat Lady's portrait swung open. The girls walked through and -

Hermione stopped dead.

Being a sunny Saturday afternoon, the common room was devoid of life (most choosing to spend their time on the grounds) - that is, bar one.

Ron was seated on one of the comfy chairs, staring intently into the cold, empty fireplace. He looked up sharply as they arrived though, a look of panic flashing in his eyes when he saw Hermione.

"Alright?" Ron intoned in a way that suggested he really wasn't looking for either to answer. He got up quickly, and walked over to the stairs.

Hermione looked to Ginny, and then rushed forward, grabbing her friend's arm. He stared down at her hand.

"Problem?"

"Only that my apparent best friend won't even give me the time of day anymore," she snapped. There was a pause. Hermione sighed and in a much more neutral tone continued, "I think we should talk."

Never to be outdone, Ron sighed too. "About what?"

"You know very well what."

From behind Hermione, Ginny cleared her throat. "I think I'll just leave you two alone then."

Ron looked even more panic-stricken at that. "You don't have to go Ginny -"

But Ginny ignored him. Passing the pair she said, "I'll start work on the potion Hermione. Come up to my room when you're ready."

As soon as his sister had disappeared, Ron shook his arm harshly from Hermione's grip. He stomped off to his chair, and sat down with a huff. "What's this poxy potion about then?"

Hermione swallowed, turned and walked over to where Ron sat. She stood in front of him, leaning awkwardly against the fireplace wall. "It's a Sleekeaze potion that will calm my hair down a little bit," she said, smiling slightly and hoping that perhaps the comment would persuade a teasing reply from her friend as it undoubtedly once would have done. But the witch had no such luck.

Rolling his eyes nastily, Ron spat out, "For that bloody Slug party is it? I don't know why you feel the need to get all tarted up - it's not like it's the highlight of the year or anything."

"Yes well, it makes me happy…not that that means anything to you. Me and Harry are going together." Hermione had no idea why she had felt the need to say that.

Ron, looking as if his friend had done no less than smacked him across the face with a crowbar, spluttered, "Oh well - that's ruddy nice isn't it?"

"I had invited you!" Hermione retorted, feeling rather defensive - not to mention guilty as hell.

"Whatever. What did you want anyway?"

"I would like to explain my reaction the other day, as it has obviously effected you."

Ron shot her a moody glare. "Affected me? That's a laugh. I don't bloody care."

Hermione sighed. This was going to be hard work. "Fine. Well in any case, Harry doesn't like us well - like this, and I certainly don't, so I thought that maybe we could clear the air a little bit."

"Clear away," Ron mumbled, waving his hand at her in a vague sign to go ahead.

"Right well - I need you to know that I really am very supportive of your decision to break up with Lavender. It must have been hard and I respect your honesty with her."

"Respect my honesty?" Ron sneered. "But you hated her!"

"I didn't. I disliked her at times, but she loved you and treated you well, so for that I give her her due."

"Right, whatever."

Hermione bristled. "Why don't you tell me what's really on your mind Ron? Forget the formalities and let's just get down to it, because frankly I am tired of you avoiding me."

He sighed loudly, but otherwise stayed silent.

Hermione was losing her patience. "I'm sick of this Ron. I always have to guess what you're thinking because damn if you'll actually ever tell me anything! Why don't you just say what's bothering you! Get it out in the open!"

"But I did try to!"

Hermione hesitated. This was it. They were finally going to talk about the real reason Ron had been avoiding her. This was what Harry had advised her to do and Hermione could only hope that her friend had been right.

Ron was definitely losing his 'tough guy' composure - looking more and more distraught by the second. "When I told you I'd broken up with Lavender - I tried telling you then! I thought you'd get it - you're smart and intuitive, I thought you'd understand."

Hermione listened, knowing that she needed to be brave - she needed for him to tell her what she already knew and then she needed to tell him that she didn't feel the same way. That was the grown-up thing to do.

"I tried - and you seemed to understand, but then you bloody buggered off. How's that supposed to make me feel?"

Hermione thought she might correct Ron that he had been the one to walk off, but then thought better of it. "When you said that you liked someone else?" she questioned, already knowing the answer.

He looked at her. "Yeah."

Hermione nodded. Coming forward, she sat on the arm of the chair next to Ron. "I think I know who you're talking about."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"I think I do - and the reason I reacted so strangely the other day was that…Oh Merlin, Ron - I love you -" His eyes seemed to shine with an awful, undying kind of hope that wretched at Hermione's heart - so she ploughed on, hating herself for how much hurt she'd cause with her next few words. "- but as a sister loves a brother. You'll always be my best friend. Always. …But…but - I just don't feel the same way. I'm so sorry Ron." Hermione bit her lip, staring at her dear friend, gauging his reaction. She could already feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

His gaze dropped away from hers to his lap. He stayed in that position for what seemed like years.

"…Ron?"

"About me?"

"Sorry?"

Ron looked up finally and Hermione was shocked to see how red his eyes were. She couldn't remember a time when her friend ever looked so vulnerable. "You don't feel the same way about me that I feel about…you? That's what you're saying?"

Hermione didn't want to answer. She knew it would only cause him more anguish and pain - it could ruin their friendship forever - but she had to be honest with him. Ron deserved that much. "It is, yes. That's what I needed to tell you. …Oh Ron, I really am so sorry." She went to place her hand on Ron's - feeling the desperate need to comfort him, but Ron tore it away and got up angrily.

"Don't bother with that. I don't want your pity! What I want is…ah! I don't understand. I can't believe that you're saying all this now - after everything! I always thought - well I guess it doesn't matter what I always thought. I obviously don't matter to you."

"Ron," Hermione said, voice shaking. She stood and walked towards him. "How can you say that? Of course I care about you. I love you dearly - but as my friend…as my best friend."

Ron stared at her in terrible rage. His whole body seemed to be shaking with it. "Great! That's just bloody perfect that is!

Storming past her, Ron made for the porthole.

"Ron, please!"

He stopped, furiously swinging back around to face Hermione. "Hermione - Merlin, you can't know. You can't understand. I always - …I just need to be alone right now, ok? …Just - don't talk to me for a while."

He walked through the portrait entrance and was gone.

A horrible, looming silence fell all around and Hermione, for the longest time, just stood - feeling numb. If that had been the right thing to do, then why did she feel so awful about herself? Letting out a shaking breath and wiping at damp eyes, she turned and walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories to join Ginny. She could only pray that someday Ron would talk to her again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

God, that was brutal eh? Oh! Young love! So cruel!

Hope you all enjoyed it anyway. I promise that it's not going to be as angsty as this all the way through. Heh. Please do review if you have a minute to spare. Hugs!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Truth Be Told

Why hello there =) Fancy seeing you all here. Ok so again, thank you every one who reviewed for your continued support. You're all incredible. And as always thank you miss Fearlessly for your help also.

So this is the Christmas Party chapter - way hey. I hope this meets all your expectations (and yes, PotterBandFreak, I'm looking at you ;)P )

The actual Half-Blood Prince storyline of the books is coming to an end now, and my own zany plot is coming in. Also this will be the introduction of a new, original character - boo! I know we hate them - but I promise you, he is necessary. Anyways - enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I were J.K Rowling then I'd arrange to have drinks with the cast of the films. A lot. But I'm really not, so there we go then.

Potentially Problematic_Chapter Eight_Truth Be Told…

The period between her awful confrontation with Ron and the start of Slughorn's party went particularly slow for Hermione. It was as if time itself had been set to run counter-clockwise. Her heart felt like a lead balloon resting heavily inside her, as a guilty conscience replayed Ron's words over and over again.

_You can't understand. …Just don't talk to me for a while. _

Of course Hermione was looking forward to seeing Harry - but Ron's devastated expression seemed to have burnt its way onto her retinas and she knew that no amount of wiping would clean away the image.

Talking with Ginny had helped somewhat. The youngest Weasley really was an excellent listener and had proved herself to be a patient friend when Hermione had finally broken down and cried all over the redhead's shoulder.

At least, Hermione thought, staring into the mirror at her own reflection, she looked respectable. Ginny had done an outstanding job, considering Hermione had been less than useless in preparing _herself _for the evening. Ginny had practically had to force Hermione into clothes, before she had headed off to the party ahead of her.

The final result was excellent.

Hermione was wearing a light-pink dress that flowed down to her ankles and came complete with a v-neck (that, admittedly, may have been a teeny bit lower than she was really comfortable with.) Hermione frowned. It had definitely not seemed to have such a 'plunge' to it in the shop. In any case, there was no time to adapt it now - Harry would be waiting for her.

Turning in heels she felt distinctly unbalanced on, Hermione headed for the door. She had decided to stay in Ginny's dorm room whilst getting ready (the last thing she needed was Lavender sneering at her from the sidelines and muttering about her being a 'compulsive liar,' as the blonde had developed the habit of doing whenever Hermione was within hearing distance.)

Coming to halt by the door, Hermione quickly smoothed down her dress and ran a nervous hand over her bizarrely straight and well-behaved hair. Ginny had gone to the trouble of putting it up for her, leaving just a few tendrils to fall down around her face, framing it apparently. She may have been emotionally unstable, but Hermione was as ready as she'd ever be.

Pulling open the door, Hermione felt the first real flutters of excitement. It would be great - accompanying Harry to the party.

Hermione had actually been asked by Cormac McLaggen to said party earlier that week. Of course he had done this in his own smarmy brand of flirtation that _he _probably believed was positively charming. Hermione was in no way a petty woman, but she had to admit that seeing McLaggen's confident expression crumble into one of disbelief when she told him that 'someone had already asked her' had actually sent a small buzz of satisfaction dancing in her heart. McLaggen had acted so repulsively in every single Slug Club meeting they had shared (the lowest point being when he tried to slide his foot over her leg under the table) - that he really had needed to be put down a few pegs, and Hermione was more than happy to have been the woman to do it.

Walking out along the short hall to the top of the staircase, Hermione found Harry waiting patiently at the bottom. His reaction was beyond pleasing. Upon seeing her, Harry's eyes widened and he stared, seemingly quite surprised. She smiled and he returned it.

"You look…wow, really lovely Hermione," he stammered, once she'd reached him.

Hermione's smiled broadened to the point that it actually hurt her a little. "Thank you Harry. You look quite dashing yourself."

And he really did. Harry was wearing his simple black suit with a tie. Hermione had always thought he looked excellent in suits.

Hermione's eyes flew over Harry, savouring him, while her heart gave a viscous pang of regret. How perfect would it be if Harry had always been the one for her? How perfect if she and Harry were going to the party, not just as friends, but as a couple, and Ron was happy for them?

She supposed, however, that that would simply be much too easy.

"Shall we then?" said Harry, rousing Hermione from her thoughts.

"Yes - of course. Lets."

He took her arm gently and together they strolled forward.

"You know," Harry said, "I just saw Ginny. …She's going with Dean I take it?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was in full swing when Harry and Hermione arrived. Slughorn's office had been transformed into a winter paradise, with tinsel draped over every available surface, snowflakes, wearing large smiles and little, tiny Santa hats, bounced around the ceiling and along the walls and mistletoe hung all around. It was a positively _magical _atmosphere.

Hermione had been planning to talk to Harry about Ron. She had no idea what Harry knew - if Ron had already been to speak to him or not - but Professor Slughorn pounced on the pair almost instantly ("Ah, Harry, Hermione - how very good to see you both!") and for the next hour or so they were pulled from important person to important person, each with their own 'fascinating' story and talents that Slughorn couldn't seem to wait but boast about.

Hermione could barely snatch one private word with Harry. The night hadn't quite started out as she had envisioned.

It was strange that she hadn't seen Ginny either. Hermione had wanted to discreetly thank her for all her help that afternoon.

It wasn't until Slughorn had appeared to run out of puff somewhat that Harry questioned, "Professor?"

"Yes my boy?"

"Who's that man over there? I don't recognise him."

Hermione looked to where Harry was pointing to find a very tall, thin man, dressed in an all-black suit and sporting an impressive amount of curled black hair that ran down to his shoulders. If Hermione hadn't known better in fact, she'd have thought it was Snape, they looked so similar. Perhaps this was why Harry had asked about him. He never did trust Snape (not that there was much to trust mind you) maybe the same was true for people resembling his appearance.

"Ah - oh Merlin, where are my manners? Terribly sorry," he spluttered, leading the pair over to the stranger. "Mcfinnius," Slughorn announced, as the man turned, smiling as he caught sight of Harry and Hermione.

Despite the slightly-freakish match to Snape body-wise, Mcfinnius had a very different face. It was long with defined cheekbones, his eyes were bright and welcoming and his nose, quite unlike Snape's hooked beak, was small and perfectly-formed.

"Ah, Makaby Mcfinnius, may I introduce you to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

The man nodded, his smile deepening. "Pleasure." He bowed slightly to Hermione, before grasping Harry's hand.

"Makaby has a rare mastery of the transfiguration arts. I daresay old friend that your talent rivals even that of mine."

"Ha, now Horace, let's not go overboard. …Harry Potter is it? I don't suppose you're the world famous one?"

"The very same!" Slughorn roared, giving Harry a hearty slap on the shoulder (Harry's wince went unnoticed) and then gripping it in an almost possessive way. "Well of course I had to make him an official member of the Slug Club eh?"

"Hmm, yes - I'd expect nothing less," Mcfinnius replied, dropping Harry's hand. "Of course your exploits are legendary."

Harry smiled thinly. "Yeah well, I had a lot of luck…and almost always had help."

"Modest fellow is old Harry," boasted Slughorn hastily, his hand still firmly attached to Harry. "That's what makes a true hero you see."

Hermione rolled her eyes inwardly at the whole debacle. Even Mcfinnius seemed to have had enough of Slughorn's ravings. Turning to Harry, he asked, "Hmm, well won't you and your charming lady join me for a drink? I'd love to chat with a man of such…modesty."

Trapped between Slughorn and Mcfinnius, and with the exit being a fair few leaps away, Hermione thought that Harry really had no choice in the matter.

"Uh…that sounds - great," Harry managed, whilst sounding that talking with Mcfinnius would be anything but.

"Excellent."

"Well then," said Slughorn, whom had been very tactfully uninvited to the current conversation. "I'll leave you all to get acquainted. Carry on."

Mcfinnius watched him go. "So - mead?"

Hermione and Harry exchanged a look.

"That sounds lovely," she piped up.

He smiled, moving off to fetch the drinks.

Harry's whole body seemed to droop in defeat. "You told me this would be fun," he moaned.

She sighed. "Yes well, maybe it will improve."

There was a silence in which Hermione distinctly noticed Harry's eyes on her. "Did you use that Sleekeazy stuff again then?" he asked suddenly.

She turned her head to him. "Hmm?"

"It's just uh - your hair - it's um…it's pretty."

Hermione felt her whole face glow and prayed to whoever might be listening that it wasn't too noticeable. She smiled. "Thank you Harry - that's really very sweet of you - but yes, I give all the credit to the potion. …The day I can keep my hair straight naturally is the day Hagrid would choose a pet kitten over a grotesque, man-eating monster."

The pair shared knowing grins. Their gazes locked and Hermione's smile faltered slightly. She would have looked away if it weren't for Harry's eyes being ever so very captivating.

"Your hair looks good as well," she uttered distractively, not even really hearing what she was saying.

"Oh yeah?" he replied quietly. "Thanks. It can be as unruly as yours at times."

"Guess we have that in common then," said Hermione softly. She bit her lip and, feeling brave, shifted a step towards Harry -

"Sorry about that," cried a voice. It was so loud compared to the pairs minute uttering's that they both jumped. "Big queue at the drinks table you know."

Mcfinnius had returned with three large glasses of mead. Hermione regarded the stranger with an utterly sour expression. What stupidly perfect timing that had been.

"Uh…no problem," Harry said, though his voice sounded strangely dazed, as if he had just been woken up from a deep sleep.

Mcfinnius handed over the drinks and both friend's took a swig - Hermione's possibly being much longer than Harry's, as she considered drowning her sorrows at that point a particularly good idea.

"So Harry," he began. "Gryffindor is it?"

"Um, yes Sir."

"And you dear," Mcfinnius said, turning to Hermione. "You're in Gryffindor too?"

"Yes that's correct." Hermione took another swallow of her drink, feeling very suddenly light-headed. She coughed. "The sorting hat debated about putting me into Ravenclaw, but Gryffindor won out in the end."

"Hmm, yes - well I wouldn't expect any other house for such famed heroism Mister Potter," Mcfinnius went on, somewhat ignoring Hermione's own answer. "You don't have to be pretend to be modest now that Slughorn isn't here anymore."

Harry looked to Hermione. "I wasn't pretending. Look, the sorting hat obviously saw something in me, but with all due respect Sir - I'm no hero. If it wasn't for well, so many _incredible _people - I doubt I'd be here today actually."

Hermione smiled, while Mcfinnius raised his eyebrows slightly. "Indeed. Always good to have friends I daresay. And it's always good to be able to know your limits."

Harry nodded, apparently unsure what else to say.

"You know, I used to be in Gryffindor when I was a student here -"

"Oh, I didn't realise," said Harry.

"Oh yes. Great fun. …Where's the common room to nowadays? Oh, I used to love that place."

Hermione watched Harry hesitate, frowning slightly - and then the strangest thing happened. She spoke, but spoke without thought or desire to speak - it was almost as if her mouth were moving of its own accord.

"It's in the tower - on the seventh floor and in the east wing of the castle. The entrance is guarded by the Fat Lady - and only the correct password will permit entry."

Harry stared at Hermione as if she'd gone mad.

"Oh yes, I realise. The security had always been extremely tight here - good job too. Who knows what trouble this school would be in if the password were to fall into the wrong hands. …Though it's easy enough to change I suppose. I daresay that the password must change quite regularly these days. You never know who could break-in otherwise eh?"

"The password does change. At the moment, it's 'Codswallop.'" Hermione's hand flew to her mouth, a horrified look surely masking her face. She couldn't believe that she had just said that. Why would she say such a thing?

Harry was really glaring at her now - even Mcfinnius seemed to be regarding her strangely.

"Well, um, that's…nice of you to share Miss Granger - but I'd be careful exactly _who_ you share that sort of information with."

Hermione felt her cheeks grow red. They felt a hundred times more radiant than when Harry had provoked the same reaction by complimenting her just minutes ago. It was if she were suddenly unable to filter her thoughts from her mouth.

"Yes Sir," Hermione mumbled, mortified.

"Hmm, well, it's no bother, "Mcfinnius continued lightly. "It's good to see young enthusiasm I say. Good to know you actually remember the password too - oh I was forever forgetting those damn words, and of course that old bat of a portrait would never let me in until I came up with the right one. She knew who I was of course - had seen my face everyday for years, but never would she give me the benefit of the doubt. …Just liked to make me suffer that's what I think." He gave a bark of a laugh that made both friends' jump again.

"So, being young and free-spirited, you and your friends must get up to a few adventures eh Harry?"

Despite the fact that this question had not been directed at Hermione, she felt absolutely compelled to answer it. Before she could stop herself, Hermione blurted, "Oh yes. I once turned myself into a human-sized cat with Polly Juice potion."

Hermione let out a mixed cry of panic and shock. "Oh Merlin," she breathed, mouth agape. Both men were staring at her - Harry's eyes were so wide she thought that they might pop out of his head at any second. "Please excuse me. I suddenly don't feel well at all."

Shoving her glass into Harry's befuddled hands, Hermione turned and rushed off to the exit - travelling as fast as her heels would allow.

Only when she was safely outside Slughorn's office did she slow to a walk. Head in her hands, Hermione wondered what in the world had just happened. It had been almost as if her mouth had no off switch - no restraint. Hermione had always been very good at choosing her words - blurting out information - especially such high level information - just wasn't her.

"Hermione?"

The brunette whirled around. Harry was standing there, looking extremely confused.

"Are you ok?"

"I have no idea," she uttered. "Harry - I have no idea why I said any of that. I had no control!"

Harry's eyes narrowed in concern, as he approached. "Are you feeling alright? …Um, do you feel tipsy at all?"

"I'm not drunk if that's what you mean!" she snapped, "Really - I've had two sits of mead all night."

Harry held up his hands in truce. "Ok, I'm sorry - it's just, that stuff you said Hermione -"

"I know! …I can't believe what I said! …It's almost as if -" Hermione paused, realisation suddenly hitting her. "It's almost as if I couldn't help but tell the truth…"

She looked to Harry, who was already staring at her in revelation.

"A truth potion? Do you really think?"

Hermione swallowed, nodding hesitantly. "I know it's a serious accusation to make, but I can't think of anything else it could have been. I'd never say those things on my own accord Harry - never about the password."

"Do you think Mcfinnius -?"

"I don't know. Maybe. …Maybe he put something in my drink. …Though I suppose anyone could have. There are so many people in there - the waiters…people passing by…"

"Yeah. He could be completely innocent - but I don't think I'll risk it," Harry muttered, turning back for the door. "I'm going to see if I can find him."

Harry had only been gone a few moments, before he was rushing back out of the doors. "He's gone," he said quickly, dread all over his features.

Hermione's stomach dropped. Sure Mcfinnius had seemed lovely and completely unassuming…but the groups track record of evil-doers included many who had appeared just as nice. "What should we do? - Should we tell Dumbledore?"

"It couldn't hurt could it? Come on."

Together, the pair ran (though Hermione was forced to separate from her shoes a few strides in.) She looked over to her friend. "Just don't ask me any questions you don't want to know the truth to ok?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later, when the pair had travelled well out of ear-shot, a commotion suddenly erupted from within Slughorn's office at the discovery of a party-crashing Draco Malfoy…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Way! Well, how was that? Truth potion?? Uh oh! I wonder who the culprit behind all that is - and why did they feel the need to use it?

…Well, I'm sure it will all become clear at some point ;) I am sorry that there was another near miss between Harry and Hermione here. I just really love to torture you all lol

Also I added that little thingie about Draco at the end there, just to show that the Half Blood Prince storyline is still moving within my story - so it's still happening - I just won't be writing about it.

Please do review! =)


	9. A Merry Little Christmas

Hello everybody! So you're all officially awesome as per usual. I really did love all your reviews - very nice and kind they were. Never feel afraid to give constructive criticism where criticism is due though guys ;) Your views are the greatest writing tool I have.

Er - the end of this chapter is actually so insanely sweet that there is a possibility of severe sugar highs. I have warned you all. And Harry is probably just a little OOC, but you know, for the chapter, I don't think it matters too much ;)

Disclaimer: I gotta be honest, would LOVE to be J.K. If I were Miss Rowling, I could get a in free to the new Harry Potter World in Florida and probably be allowed to wander it without the public there, which would of course be nothing short of awesome. But hey, guess what? - that's right, if the amateur writing didn't give it away, I'm not her - so I guess I'll just have to pay loads of money like everyone else ;)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Potentially Problematic_Chapter Nine_A Merry Little Christmas

Hermione followed briskly behind Professor Dumbledore and Harry, her head low. They were headed towards Gryffindor Tower and Hermione was expecting the worst. It terrified her to think what exactly Mcfinnius could be capable of. Despite his cheery disposition, Hermione was almost positive that he was up to no good.

She was acutely aware of the passing time and prayed for the safety of her fellow Gryffindors. No doubt the common room would be crawling with unsuspecting students - and what match would they be against a surprise attack from a supposedly (if Slughorn's ravings were to be believed) high-level wizard?

And it would all be her fault. If anyone got hurt or worse - killed - because of the information she had given, then Hermione would never forgive herself.

The group finally reached their destination, and with a muttering of "Codswallop" the Fat Lady's portrait swung open, revealing the room inside. Hermione winced from behind the gaps in her fingers, sure that the image before her would be one of utter chaos and fear.

But it wasn't.

To Hermione's surprised relief, everything seemed completely normal. Students were milling around, laughing and casually talking amongst themselves - and the room itself seemed no messier than usual.

There was an instant silence however as Dumbledore, flagged by Hermione and Harry, walked through the port hole. Everyone turned to stare.

Hermione scanned the room for Ron, but she didn't see the red-head anywhere. It must have at least been nine o'clock by then - he couldn't still be outside, could he? Perhaps he was in his room. She hoped so.

"Good evening," said Dumbledore cheerfully to the expectant faces before him. "I trust that your all having a particularly fine one. Myself, Mr Potter and Miss Granger here, will be doing a quick search of this room and the bedrooms. It's nothing to be alarmed by in the slightest I assure you - but in any case, I will need everyone to vacate for a few minutes and wait outside the port hole in an orderly fashion. Only to give ourselves, you understand, the freedom of movement needed to do this properly."

There was an instant muttering among the group and more than a few expressions turned to ones of curious interest. Though, under Dumbledore's broad, reassuring smile and a merry "Well, off you all go then," the students slowly rose to their feet and gradually filed out.

Hermione noticed too late that Lavender and Parvati were headed towards her.

"Bit over-dressed for searching a room aren't you? Who are you playing up for? Ron isn't here you know. -Though I think he's upstairs in his room if you fancied the need to join him," spat Lavender, pausing next to Hermione.

Hermione clenched a fist. She had long since grown tired of trying to persuade Lavender that she wasn't after Ron. Whatever civility they could have salvaged, had been lost to Lavender's unwavering belief that Hermione was lying. She shot the girl a sickly sweet smile. "Actually Lavender, I was just at Professor Slughorn's Christmas party with Harry - you know the one that only the very _select_ are asked along to? The Professor had invited us as his personal guests of honour, but Dumbledore needed us to help him with this…and well, you can't really say _no_ to the _Headmaster _of the school now can you?"

The corners of Lavender's mouth curled up slyly. "Harry hmm? Well, well - you really do get around, don't you?"

It seemed to Hermione that the truth potion's effect on her had worn off, since she wasn't blurting out confessions of harbouring a secret love for Harry - much to her relief. Unfortunately, she didn't have such control over her face. It reddened at the comment. "I believe that the Professor asked you to leave - so I wouldn't _dally_ if I were you."

She glared at Lavender for a few more good seconds, almost daring her to retort. The blonde opened her mouth, but then closed it resolutely and stalked away in a huff.

Hermione smiled at the small victory.

Once everyone had left, the three spilt up and began their search for generally anything suspicious.

The group searched high and low, every nook and cranny, every room, but found nothing untoward. Everything seemed to be as it was left - and it was clear from the students' reactions that they had no idea why they had all been shunted outside, and therefore it only made sense that no strange wizards had been in brandishing wands and shouting jinxes that particular evening.

Even the dust under the beds seemed undisturbed.

"Tell me Lady, has anyone been through this entrance before us?" Dumbledore asked the Fat Lady after finally calling off the search and vacating the common room. He had done a thorough headcount of the students and allowed them back inside, so that it was now just himself, Hermione and Harry who were left.

"_Well_ - a few rebellious boys did run out earlier…came back fairly sharply mind you. I did tell them that they shouldn't be leaving. Close to after hours I had said -"

"Anyone who wasn't a student?"

The Fat Lady looked at Dumbledore in mute puzzlement for a second. "Er - no. Why? Oh, is there something going on?" She looked quite queasy at the idea.

"Ah, apparently not my Lady. Thank you."

The woman nodded, looking a little unsatisfied with such a curt answer. "I hope that we won't see a repeat of Sirius Black Headmaster," she said, eyes wide. "Took them positively _weeks_ to repair the rips in my beautiful canvas."

Next to her, Hermione noticed Harry flinch. Sirius was still a very fresh wound.

"I assure you that everything is perfectly fine my Lady." Dumbledore turned away from the portrait, facing Hermione and Harry. "It would seem that there is no problem here. Harry - you did check that it was Mr Weasley upstairs asleep?"

Harry nodded. "Yes Professor."

"Excellent. Well that's all students, including those at the party, accounted for then. I will, of course, change the common room's password at once…just in case - and I suggest that you, Miss Granger, pop along down to see Madam Pomfrey to flush out any remaining Veritaserum you may have in your system." He smiled warmly, moving to leave.

"But Professor," Harry said, forcing the older man to stop. "What about Mcfinnius? I mean - he spiked Hermione's drink! He's obviously up to something!"

"Now Harry, no blame is to befall anyone without first evidence of their deceit. Remember that. Even so, I will check up on this man with Professor Slughorn - and _trust_ that I will take every precaution - but otherwise I would suggest that you two not worry about anything that is needless to worry about. I believe thoroughly that young people should have more important things on their minds." He winked good-naturedly, before leaving - strolling passed the pair and humming to himself as he headed back down the staircase.

Hermione looked to Harry. She felt a little exasperated at the Professor's lack of concern. "How is it Dumbledore's always so calm about everything? We could have a real problem on our hands here.

Harry shrugged, looking flustered. "I guess after living so long you just stop getting stressed out about - well, anything."

"But this is serious. What happens if Mcfinnius does break in?"

"We have to trust Dumbledore Hermione. If he's not worried, then we shouldn't be. Anyway he said that he'd change the password."

"I know - it's just…it doesn't make any sense, does it? Why would Mcfinnius slip me truth serum and ask about the common room if he didn't even bother trying to get in?"

"Maybe he was scared away…or maybe, I mean we've got to cover all the bases here - maybe he's completely innocent. Maybe it was some kind of accident?"

Hermione stared at him. "Come on Harry, surely you're not that thick? Oh yes of course - I do so hate it when I accidentally pour Veritaserum into other peoples drinks! - Or - oh! - Maybe he added some for flavour -"

"Yeah alright," Harry cut in shortly.

Hermione shot him an imploring look. "We'll just have to keep a watchful eye out…ok? We've got to be careful. …You are quite sure that that was Ron upstairs aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Harry said, giving Hermione a strange look. "…Who else would it have been?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered quickly. "It's just something Slughorn said… .But anyway, constant vigilance alright?"

"You're starting to sound like Mad-Eye."

"Yes well, I'm starting to think that he might have had the right idea at times."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But to Hermione's great, yet thankful surprise - nothing did happen. Nothing out of the ordinary anyway. The Christmas holidays had arrived and the castle was abuzz with smiling, happy people as they bid farewell to their friends for a few weeks and prepared to head home.

Outside, snow continued to fall so that the surrounding landscape appeared to be draped in a giant white sheet. Everything was beautiful and seasonal and yet with all this festive cheer in the air, Hermione still found it difficult to muster more than a half-hearted attempt at a smile whenever someone would wave goodbye as they passed her sitting pensively on her old, leather school trunk.

But then, why should she be anything but blatantly disheartened? Ron still refused to talk to her, or in any way admit she even existed, and the absence made Hermione feel like she'd lost her right arm. It had been a terrible few days.

Hermione noticed Harry approaching and sat up just a little straighter, shooting him her best 'fake-cheery look' that day.

Harry would be spending the holidays at The Burrow, whilst Hermione was heading to her own house. She was supposed to have been arriving at the Weasleys on Boxing Day, but was all too aware that even if Mr and Mrs Weasley still wanted her over, their youngest son would be dead set against the idea - and Hermione didn't particularly feel like wasting her holiday getting unashamedly ignored.

The issue of Harry spending time with Ron over the holidays instead of herself, stung Hermione. It was almost as if he was choosing Ron over her. Of course, she kept reminding herself that that was just her paranoia coming out and obviously rubbish. It wasn't Harry's fault that his two best friends weren't on speaking terms at that moment after all.

Still, how she wished that Harry would change his mind and decide to spend Christmas with her instead.

"I just wanted to say goodbye Hermione," he said, with a sad little smile.

"Bye Harry. I hope you have fun," she replied, quite pointedly. Hermione didn't mean to answer in such a snappish tone, but she found that she couldn't help it. Even knowing that Harry was not to blame, she was thoroughly upset with the whole ordeal.

He sighed. "Why don't you just come? Forget Ron - you can just -"

"Ignore him? It's his house Harry. Besides I wouldn't want to ruin everyone else's fun." Hermione looked down at her lap, feeling the tears building.

"I really hate this. I'm trying to talk sense into Ron every chance -"

"It's ok Harry."

He stood there, looking uncomfortable. "I really wish I could say something to make this all better again. …Wave some magic wand…" He absently looked down to the wand poking out of his robe pocket.

Hermione shook her head. "I know. But you can't - and I can't. I guess that time will just have to work it out eventually."

Harry seemed to be struggling with some kind of internal debate, as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other - and then did something that took Hermione completely by surprise. He came forwards, bent down and hugged her. It was short and sweet and Harry felt slightly tense pressed against her - but it was enough to bring a real smile to Hermione's face.

When he drew away Hermione looked up at him with glistening eyes. "Whatever was that for?"

"I just…thought you could use it."

She nodded, still continuing to gaze at him. "Thank you - I really did."

There was a moment of silence as chocolate eyes met green, and then, "I told Ron about what happened to you the other night by the way."

"Oh yes," Hermione sighed, looking to the floor again. "And did he even care?"

"Of course he cared," replied Harry quietly - though Hermione could hear the unspoken lie in that sentence.

"Hmm, I guess he just didn't make his concern too obvious I suppose?"

"It's a bad situation. …Ron just needs time I guess."

"I know," she said. "And I'm sorry you have to be in the middle of all our drama."

Harry smiled. "Well life would be boring otherwise wouldn't it? …

Hermione's lips may have just quirked up slightly at that. "Oh and we couldn't have that now could we?" She attempted a laugh and surprised herself by somewhat succeeding. "Here's your present Harry," she said, snatching up a rather large gift-bag from behind her trunk and holding it out to Harry. "I have Ron's here too…not that he'll care much I suppose. Probably just throw it away without even opening it."

Harry was looking at his own present, face alight, but made no move to take the gift.

"…You know it has been known in certain human cultures that when a gift is offered to someone, the receiver generally accepts it gratefully…"

"I'll get them later Hermione - when I give you yours."

The girl lowered the weighty parcel to the ground, a quizzical look on her face. Harry was being awfully sweet lately - much more than he usually was. "What do you mean?"

"It's a surprise," he replied cryptically. "Well anyway, happy holidays Hermione."

"And you," she said, quickly adding, "- But hey wait, you can't just stroll out of here without telling me what it is you're up too…"

But with a cheeky flash of teeth Harry was away, giving a little wave before disappearing down the hall.

Hermione sighed and leant against the wall, feeling her heavy heart lighten with the image of Harry's smile in her mind. Perhaps the holidays wouldn't be so terrible with the promise of a surprise from Harry to look forward to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's 'secret surprise' was made known to Hermione a few days after Christmas, when he suddenly popped out of her parents fireplace, causing her to almost drop the whole plate of Christmas pies she'd been carrying.

"Harry?" she uttered, a big grin spreading across her face, as she hastily set her plate down on the living room table. "What are you doing here?"

He stepped out from the fire, arms filled with presents. Hermione allowed him about two seconds to unload his burden before she enveloped her friend in a tight hug. "Well," he said, when she'd eventually released him. "Mr Weasley called in a few favours and managed to get your fireplace onto the floo network for a day so I could come visit."

"I can't believe that! That's brilliant! Oh is -" Hermione stopped herself. She was about to say 'is Ron coming?' but then realised what the possibility of that was. She masked her disappointment with another smile.

"Everyone sent presents!" Harry said excitedly, wearing a big grin and pointing at the pile that he'd brought.

The tiniest drop of hope settled in Hermione's heart as she knelt down keenly to check the gift tags. Not one of them read 'from Ron.' If she had wanted anything at all for Christmas, it would have been Ron's hand in renewed friendship.

She looked to Harry briefly and then to the floor.

"That's really very nice of the Weasleys," she uttered. "I'm actually surprised that they sent me anything - my not turning up and all…they must think I'm really rude."

Harry dropped to the carpet next to her. "They don't. Ron, er…handled it."

Hermione's eyes grew in panic. "Oh no, he didn't tell them what happened did he? They'll never speak to me again!"

"Hermione - they would. But it doesn't really matter anyway - he said you were ill."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and - Ron he, uh - he sends his love," Harry mumbled uncomfortably.

"There's no need to lie Harry."

There was a silence.

Harry sighed. "Ok, so Ron's still a little upset…but come on Hermione, it's Christmas. You're not allowed to be sad at Christmas. …Why don't you open my present? I got it especially."

Wearing a brave little smile, Hermione picked out Harry's gift from the pile. It was a smallish, odd-shaped parcel, wrapped in broomstick and Golden Snitch Christmas paper and decorated with a big red bow. It was beautifully wrapped. It must have taken Harry ages - certainly a whole lot more time than it took Hermione to unceremoniously rip it open.

The wrapping contained a few different things. Hermione stared at the items, carefully picking up a small, flat black stone. It glistened in the twinkle of the nearby Christmas tree lights.

"It's a Warning Stone," Harry said.

"Yes - I've heard of these," Hermione said, rolling the stone over in her hands. She looked to Harry, smiling. "It glows red and warm whenever it senses danger."

Harry nodded. "With everything that's going on…this way I know that at least you'll have a heads up if…er, if anything happens."

Hermione placed the Warning Stone back in the package, and pulled out a necklace. It was made up of a thin silver chain threaded through a teardrop shaped blue stone. On its face was a moving picture of waves crashing against a rocky cliff-face - the sound of the to and fro of the ocean current trickled out gently across the room. A seagull cawed. And then the picture changed to Hogsmeade Village - children were playing and laughing. And then Hogwarts Castle came into view - owls hooted and the Whomping Willow's limps swished about noisily. Lastly, Hermione saw the Gryffindor Common Room. Herself, Harry and Ron were sitting on the big sofa there, opposite the fire. They were all discussing Harry kissing Cho. Hermione recalled them having the conversation sometime last year.

"One person can't feel all that at once," Ron was saying. "They'd explode."

"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon," said Hermione. "Doesn't mean we all have." The three looked at each other - and laughed.

Hermione watched all this in her necklace and laughed along too. She was wearing a big smile and her eyes were quite misty when she eventually pulled them back to Harry. "Oh Harry…it's wonderful. Thank you."

Her hand shook as she placed the necklace on the floor (it had freeze-framed on the trio's happy faces) and gave Harry another warm hug.

"Saved the best till last," Harry said. "Seriously - it's amazing."

Out came a red cat collar. About a dozen tiny, green Christmas trees were printed on it. As one, they swayed from side-to-side, singing 'On A One Thestral Open Sleigh.'

Harry chuckled at the singing collar in Hermione's hands, saying, "Well obviously that one's for Crookshanks."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello again! Here's a hose to wash off all that sap you just had to wade through. Ok, cleaner now? Good good.

So I realise that in the book when Hermione talks about Ron being a 'teaspoon,' she's actually being quite nasty about it - in the film though, she says it in a nice, friendly jokey way and everyone has a good laugh - that's what I base her memory on here.

Next chapter offers - *gasp* PLOT DEVELOPMENT! Be there or be a triangle.

…No, wait…

Every review makes a puppy smile.


	10. Restless

Wow e wow wow! What an incredible response to that last chapter - thank you all so much! So glad you're all enjoying it. Extreme apologies for not getting this out sooner - life's doing that funny thing it sometimes does at the moment where it gets a wee bit hectic

From here on out we'll really be getting into the nitty gritty of the plot. It's gonna get a lot darker. Hope you all enjoy the ride! Weeee!

Disclaimer: I'm eating a muffin as I write this.

Potentially Problematic_Chapter Ten_ Restless

Hermione had hoped that the Christmas holiday would have done something to quell Ron's anger towards her. But unfortunately, the distance only seemed to have made everything that much worse. Ron hadn't spoken one single word to Hermione since they'd both returned to Hogwarts two weeks previous. Generally, Ron would just ignore her…interspersed between shooting her moody looks whenever he apparently felt she deserved it.

Lessons had become quite an ordeal. Ron would always sit away from Hermione, which meant that Harry would usually be left choosing sides. Harry, to his credit, had very quickly vetoed this behaviour, stating to both friends' quite plainly, that he would 'not be put in the middle' and that 'he would not choose one person over the other.' To back up his claim, Harry would very often distribute his time evenly - sitting with Ron one lesson and Hermione the other. Hermione would have appreciated this gesture, if not completely ruined by the fact that Ron would scowl at her whenever Harry wasn't sitting with him, as if Harry's decision had been all her doing.

It brought Hermione close to tears most of the time.

Harry kept insisting that Ron would come around, but Hermione wasn't so sure anymore. It was terribly frustrating. If Ron would just give her a chance to explain everything -

She had been wearing the necklace Harry had given her pretty much everyday. In fact, it was a very rare occasion that she'd be seen without it. Hermione found the familiarity of the little pictures comforting and would often replay the last scene - the one featuring herself, Harry and Ron - over and over, holding it against her chest as the trio's tinny voices rang out from behind her clutched palm.

Hermione had even insisted on wearing it while in lessons - unfortunately, she had cursed herself for such a decision when, in one very silent Potion's lesson, her own tiny voice had rang out across the classroom - stating how much Ron's emotional range resembled a teaspoon and everyone had turned around to stare and laugh - Ron, of course, had scowled - and Hermione had been forced to quickly stuff the necklace into her robe pocket in an attempt to muffle the offending jewellery. This had been an highly embarrassing event for Hermione - and one that her classmates hadn't soon let her forget - so to avoid such incidents in the future she'd discovered a way to 'mute' the enchanted necklace whenever the need arose.

Harry had confessed to her that he hadn't actually made the object himself. Apparently, there was a person in Hogsmeade who made them for a living. It was all done by extracting and then copying certain memories and inserting them into an otherwise unremarkable piece of jewellery. Quite fascinating Hermione had thought. Harry also mentioned that there had been a selection of pre-prepared pictures to choose from and that he thought she'd enjoy the seaside scene the best. Apparently it had been a toss-up between that one and a sweeping overhead view of the British countryside.

Not much of anything had been said regarding Makaby Mcfinnius. She knew that Harry had been to see Dumbledore on a few occasions to broach the subject, but he always came back with the same story - that Dumbledore had spoken to Professor Slughorn and wasn't worried. And in all fairness to the Headmaster, there hadn't been one single sighting of Mcfinnius since the Christmas Party. Hermione wasn't sure if that was a good or bad omen. Hermione wasn't naïve enough to believe that the truth potion episode had just been all one big mistake - Viritaserum didn't just _fall _into people's drinks after all - but with Dumbledore now knowing of his presence, it was plausible that Mcfinnius had been scared off, never to return if they were all lucky enough.

Such simple solutions didn't seem possible in Hermione's world though - nor the bad guys she faced so easily foiled, so she continued to keep her eyes and ears open and persisted Harry to do the same.

If her waking world wasn't confusing and difficult enough - there were the nights of restless sleep she had to endure as well. The dreams of Harry had come back - and they'd returned with a vengeance, being much more intense and realistic than ever before. When Hermione awoke from these lusty fantasies it was always feeling as if she hadn't even slept she felt so exhausted.

Hermione almost wanted to believe that the reoccurrence of her night time desires had simply been caused by Ron's rejection of her…but inwardly, she knew that it was so much more than just that, as much as she wasn't ready to admit it to herself.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to act normally around Harry. If she wasn't flushing madly, she was stumbling over her own words. Luckily though, the poor guy was so torn by his friends feuding, that he hadn't seemed to notice her uncharacteristically awkward behaviour.

One night then, three weeks after resuming school and dreading the inevitable unconscious rendezvous

with her best friend and yet at the same time needing it to happen, Hermione lay down in bed and sighed.

"One person can't feel all that - they'd explode!" echoed Ron's little voice from her necklace.

"Perhaps I will," she mumbled, clutching the blue stone. She hadn't heard Ron's voice in such a long time. If she hadn't had the jewellery Hermione wondered if she'd even be able to remember what it sounded like. Another sigh and, eyes closing, Hermione started to drift…

As expected, there was dream Harry, giving her that sexy little smile and muttering breathless sweet nothings into her ear. She, dream Hermione, seemed a forever abiding creature - giggling and smirking unashamedly at Harry's naughty sentences.

Nothing was quite focussed for dream Hermione. Her vision was lost in a musky haze, and her head swam with the aroma of strong aftershave and guilty hot sweat. The whole world was an intoxicating mass of sensual fantasy - but then, quite suddenly, the images around Hermione faded - Harry and the room just fizzled out into nothingness and she was encased by a blinding white light.

Hermione's vision was clear now - startlingly so. Everything around her was white. Hermione didn't know if she was still where she had been with Harry only moments ago - or somewhere entirely different. She vaguely wondered if maybe Harry hadn't been the one to fizzle out, but that _she_ had fizzled away from him. Perhaps Harry was still back in that musty room waiting for her. It was all very curious. What Hermione did know for a fact however, was that she seemed to be sitting down and quite wanted to stand instead - and then, in the next second, she just _was_ - suddenly very upright and on her feet without her even registering the movement - and there in front of her was - Ron.

He was sitting on a white, overstuffed armchair. A tank filled with exotic, colourful fish was next to him. Ron seemed to admire these tropical wonders for a moment, before his eyes flicked to Hermione and he stood. Both the chair and the fish tank vanished instantly.

"Ron," stammered Hermione. Her voice sounded odd - as if not her own. The pitch of it went up and down and the volume from very loud to soft, almost as if she were in a television and someone was messing around with the remote control. "What?…Where's Harry?"

"What?" hissed Ron angrily, his face uncharacteristically stony and stare unwavering. "Am I not good enough for you now eh? …You used to love me, remember? Thought I was the greatest thing since bloody sliced bread. Yeah, really fancied me, you did. But now look. …Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore, now that you're getting your rocks off with ever-reliable _Harry_ - the almighty _chosen one._ Actually - you know, now that I think about it - I guess that makes sense. What good am I against boy wonder - I look a right mug beside him."

"No," Hermione uttered, looking around in a kind of dazed panic. "That was a dream."

"Was it?"

Hermione stalled, struck by doubt. She wasn't even sure anymore - was _this _a dream?

"You're a bit of a tart, you know that?"

"No I -"

"Leading me on all those years - shouting at me at that bloody ball, crying about Lavender, attacking me with those _pissing _birds! …Lavender was a good piece of stuff you know, - and I broke up with her for you. _You_ and your bloody bipolar personality, your goody-two-shoes book reading - you're so ruddy _anal_. Oh Ronald! It's Leviosa not Levio_sar_!"

Hermione blinked. She was sure that she had heard her own voice come from Ron's lips just then.

"…And now I'm a free agent, and you don't even have the bloody decency to have a quick look-in - telling me that you suddenly don't like me anymore? As if someone could just change their mind like that! That's ridiculous…and you're disgusting!"

Ron seemed to be getting more and more irate by the minute and took a bold step towards Hermione. She had never before thought of Ron as intimidating, but seeing him there - he looked like an enraged bull ready to charge.

"Ron," she said. "I'm so sorry…I've just…been looking at things quite differently these days."

Her voice shook and Ron sneered at her nastily. His eyes had an unnerving silence about them, as if something quite psychotic were laying dormant in wait. And then, quite suddenly, all his anger seemed to evaporate. He was stood casually now, with his hands in his robe pockets, although Hermione, as with herself, hadn't even seen him move.

"I suppose it doesn't matter anymore anyway. I shouldn't get upset; it's a waste of my energy right?" He paused, looking her up and down with a critical flick of his strangely cruel eyes. "I can definitely do better anyway. I've already got a bad enough name, being ruddy poor and all - the last thing I need is to have attachments with some grubby mudblood."

Hermione stepped back, feeling as if she'd been physically slapped.

"What?" said Ron. "I'm only saying what everyone around you is thinking. I bet Harry wants to say it himself. …You know what you are really. Just admit it - you're like a bloody cockroach to the rest of us. I mean, I might be a bit short on the loose change, but at least my family's pure. …Though, suppose it's not your fault that your horrid Muggle parents decided to spawn you."

"This is a dream," Hermione said, more to herself than Ron. "This is - it's just all my guilt projecting Ron's likeness into my subconscious."

"Why are talking to me like I'm not here?"

Ron laughed, and with it his voice changed - to something dark, something well beyond the boyish innocence of Hermione's best friend.

"You're not Ron are you?" she said in a dangerously quiet voice. "Tell me who you are!"

"Hermione," he uttered, that same demonic tone slicing through his words, with just a hint of Ron's own voice overlaying it - creating a grotesque mixture. "Don't you recognise your own friend? I'm me."

Hermione hesitated, knowing that the figure in front of her surely couldn't be her Ron, but doubt plagued and would not leave. "You're not," she shouted, after a rather long pause. She didn't sound as certain as she had before though. "Ron would never say those things to me!"

He shot her with a look. "After what you did to me? …Well, it's nice that you believe that at least. …Look, I need to warn you about something. That's actually why I'm here. I'm going."

"What? Going? Going where?" Hermione felt like she was going insane, never mind anything else.

"I can't tell you. I'll just be gone…mysteriously. I'll be waiting for you - and your make-out buddy - in the Muggle world. You'll have to find me."

Hermione shook her head in frustration. Nothing was making any sense. She vaguely wondered if she was tucked up in some mental hospital somewhere and this was all just some bizarre fantasy created by her insane mind.

"I don't understand -"

"I'll be gone," he said again, his terrible combined voice sounding very far away suddenly. "You have to find me before there's nothing left to find but some stain on the floor. It'll be fun…like hide and seek." He laughed then - laughed so hard and demonically that Hermione wanted to cut off her own ears just to make it stop -

and then she was awake, sitting bolt up right in bed and breathing heavily. Everything was dark.

Hermione took a second to allow her heart rate to slow, but only that - for before she even had time to stop and think about it, Hermione was running for the boy's dormitories.

Minutes later, she was bursting through into Ron's shared room, pulling out her wand and crying 'lumos!'

Her wand-tip lit up, somewhat helping to eliminate the darkness. Ignoring the groggy curses coming from the occupied beds she past, Hermione went straight for Ron's own.

It was empty.

The covers were strewn everywhere - quite a large pile was crumpled on the floor. Hermione let out a straggled sob.

"Hermione?"

She turned, finding Harry sitting up in his bed, looking very confused and blinking in the sudden light. "Er - what's going on?"

"He's gone Harry!" she cried frantically, rushing to him and thrusting her wand directly at his face. "Ron's gone!"

"What the hell's going on? - Hey, you shouldn't be up here!" came the unmistakable cry of Seamus Finnigan, causing a few of the other boy's to jeer in agreement.

Hermione ignored them. She watched with impatient desperation as Harry's eyes flickered, in what felt like extremely slow motion, to Ron's empty, messy bed and then back to her again. He gave her a look that blatantly said 'you're insane.'

"He's probably just gone to the loo Hermione. Now _please _would you turn off your wand and leave us to sleep," Harry mumbled, trying to get himself comfortable again, even as Hermione started pulling aside his blanket and wrestling him to his feet.

He groaned miserably, whining, "_Her -_mione."

"Please Harry - I had a dream…or something. In it Ron - well, someone disguised as Ron in any case - came to me and told me that he was going to go - to be _taken_ - to the Muggle world and that we had to find him before…well, before there was nothing left to find."

Harry sighed and Hermione grabbed his wrist in ever-increasing panic.

"Come on Harry - if anyone should know the importance of prophetic dreams - it's you. I know this sounds crazy, but that dream - vision thing, whatever it was - _was_ real. I know it. I think that whoever took Ron wants us to know that they have him…and wants us to find him."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It turned out that Hermione had been right. The pair had rushed down to see Dumbledore that very same evening and first thing the next morning the Headmaster had arranged and deployed a full scale search of the grounds - including the Forbidden Forest. All lessons had been cancelled to allow the use of every teacher in the school - but nothing was found. Harry had even checked the Marauder's Map for signs of Ron, with no luck. In Hermione's mind that could only mean one of two things - either dream Ron had been telling her the truth, and he was alive and well and awaiting rescue in the Muggle world…or there was number two - an option she didn't even want to consider. Ever.

Harry and herself were sitting heavily on the stone steps of the courtyard. Hermione was curled up against her friend, head on his shoulder and his arm around her for support. She liked it there - Harry's arm made her feel safe - made her feel like everything would be ok despite the obstacles.

Professor McGonagall arrived moments later. Standing above the pair, she gave them a sad little glance, saying, "We haven't been able to find Mr Weasley yet I'm afraid."

Hermione burrowed her head tighter into the crook of Harry's neck, trying to block out the words. They were things she couldn't hear.

"We've searched everywhere. …Professor Dumbledore is arranging for the search to be broadened. Miss Granger dear…did you…do you have any other clues that may point to Mr Weasley's whereabouts?"

The witch looked up, revealing tearstained eyes and feeling at that moment, incredibly young and vulnerable. When she spoke, her voice shook in the way of someone utterly terrified. "No. O…only what I've already told you. He said that he'd be awaiting rescue in the Muggle world. That's all. No directions - no clues. I - I -" Hermione stammered to a stop, blinking back tears she couldn't imagine still having after so much crying. "I -"

"Please dear don't worry yourself dear. We'll find Mr Weasley. We will." Professor McGonagall placed her hand on the younger woman's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. "Now please _promise_ me that you two won't go looking for your friend. I _know_ how awful this must be for you, but trust me - Professor Dumbledore and ourselves are more than capable of handling this. There's no need to take matters into your own hands this time."

After the Professor had walked away, Hermione found herself staring at Harry. She felt so tired - as if she hadn't slept in a week. Her eyes felt heavy and if she had cared enough, she would have thought that she must look a state.

"…The last thing he said to me was not to talk to him and leave him alone. …The last thing I did to him - was break his heart." Hermione scrunched her eyes shut against this truth and didn't open them again until she felt she had some control over herself. "…We have to find him Harry."

Harry looked like he wouldn't have even humoured the idea of doing any less. "I know. …But where do we start?"

The pair were mildly surprised at that point to see Lavender walking towards them - and they were even more so when she actually stopped and knelt down beside them.

Hermione glanced eyes that appeared as bloodshot as her own, if that were possible. She narrowed her gaze in question at the blonde and opened her mouth to speak -

"I promise that I haven't come here to start a fight," Lavender said quickly before Hermione could get a word in.

Hermione closed her mouth abruptly, looked to Harry, who shrugged, and then turned back to Lavender. "Er - okay…"

"I thought that you might think that I would, you see."

"Right."

Harry peered around from behind Hermione. "So what _are_ you doing here then Lavender?"

"I know what's happened to Won…to Ron."

Hermione sighed. "Yes well I suppose the whole school knows by now…"

Lavender blinked rapidly and then wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "I - I just can't believe it. Poor Ron! He never did anything to anyone. Who would ever want to hurt him?"

"We don't know yet," said Hermione. "But whoever it is will pay." She stared forward, feeling that if the kidnapper were to pop up in front of her at that very moment, then she wouldn't even think twice about blasting them into infinity. Hermione felt her body begin to tremble lightly in some kind of rage or upset, she wasn't sure which, perhaps it was a combination of feelings - but then Harry's hand was on her arm and the trembling stopped. Hermione looked down at his hand, glanced at Harry's face and smiled gratefully.

"I sincerely hope they do pay," Lavender was saying. "It's just - when I imagine…oh, when I imagine Ron and where he could be -"

Hermione felt like she needed to leave. She couldn't take hearing Lavender's dark ramblings right at that moment.

"He's strong, Ron," said Harry, cutting Lavender off to Hermione's relief. "He'll be okay."

"I pray so," Lavender whispered. Despite her low tone of voice Hermione heard it shake considerably. "I am sorry Hermione."

Hermione looked at the girl in surprise. "Sorry?"

"For that rubbish I was saying to you. It all seems so petty now…recent events put things into perspective…but I really am sorry. I was horrid and I probably made your life hell."

"You didn't, but thank you." It was true that Lavender certainly hadn't helped in the chaos that had quickly become her life, but she hadn't been the sole cause of Hermione's upset either.

Lavender nodded lightly, giving a loud sniff. "I found this by the way," she said, holding out an envelope that Hermione hadn't even noticed she'd been carrying. "On your bed. Someone must have left it there. It's addressed to you."

Hermione took the item, examining it curiously.

"My best wishes with you both," Lavender uttered. "Let's just hope that Ron returns to us safe and sound." She stood and walked off, leaving Hermione and Harry staring after her.

"Well that was rather…surreal," said Hermione. "I imagined that I'd see Malfoy call me a valued member of magical society before the day came that Lavender Brown would ever actually apologise to me! Huh - incredible." She turned her attention to the envelope she was now holding. "This is really strange - I mean if an owl delivered this surely it would come straight to me - not be left on my bed."

Harry was staring at the envelope with something like suspicious worry in his eyes. "Maybe an owl didn't bring it." He quickly held at his hand. "Maybe I should open it."

"Come on Harry," muttered Hermione. "It's only a letter - as long as it doesn't contain any Bubotuber pus I'm sure I'll survive opening it."

Despite the witch's boasting however, when it came time to open the envelope she did so gingerly and cautiously, half afraid that something really would jump out and maul her - and Hermione actually breathed a sigh a of relief when nothing did. She slid out the only thing to actually be in the envelope - a piece of folded paper.

On the paper were written large, loopy words -

_The precious item in which you seek can be found in Muggle city _

_However, beware, for you must have left Ben at the count of twenty-two pm _

_At the final strike the gates will stay firm_

_And there you shall always remain_

_Entry will be granted after three taps on its side _

_And the voicing of 'Entry is as entry does' _

_Cunning and wit will be your greatest assets in this game _

_But tread carefully_

_A trip could mean your end _

Hermione stared at the page and then to Harry, who had been reading over Hermione's shoulder. They looked at each other in shock.

"This is from the kidnapper," Hermione said. "It - it has to be. …But how did they get it on my bed without anyone noticing?"

She looked all around her guardedly, wildly hoping that she may spot someone loitering or acting suspicious - perhaps with a sign that read 'I am the kidnapper. Attack me.'

"Who care's how it got there? What we've got to be thinking is what we're going to do now."

Hermione regarded the letter in her hand for a moment. "Well it's clearly a trap isn't it? I mean whoever took Ron not only wants us to know about it, but has actually given us directions on how to find him. They'll be after you Harry. I'm sure of it."

She uttered this last bit very quietly.

"If they were after me - why not just take me? Why would they even bother messing around and wasting time taking Ron?"

"Because he's your friend Harry. Whoever this kidnapper is…they want to mess with us. …That dream last night - whoever it was in my dream said a whole lot of irrelevant stuff about me and Ron before even mentioning Ron being taken. It was as if he was…toying with me - playing with my head."

"Great," muttered Harry. "So we're not only dealing with a kidnapper - we're dealing with a kidnapper who likes to get their kicks out of messing about with people. Perfect. Well, after me or not - it doesn't matter - we're going to find him. We have to."

"I know that. And I know that I won't be able to persuade you otherwise. …Right, let's look at the clues then," Hermione said, holding out the letter so that they could both see it.

"So we'll find Ron in Muggle city…" Harry mumbled.

"City. …London perhaps?" mused Hermione, thinking allowed. "Oh wait! And look, that fits - Ben. That has to be Big Ben!"

"Oh yeah…Hermione you're a genius!"

Hermione flushed pink. "Never mind that," she said quickly. "We need to get to London. …"

"We can take my broom," Harry said instantly.

"And how do we get to London from here? Do you have any idea? Plus, with every teacher of the school searching for Ron …well, we wouldn't exactly be hard to spot would we?"

"Good point," Harry said, his eyes flicking around for apparent inspiration. After a couple of seconds his head snapped back to Hermione, eyes alight. "Wait. I've got an idea. - Come on."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On their way through the halls, the pair bumped into Draco. There was a moment where the lone Slytherin traded nasty looks with the two Gryffindors.

"Watch where you're going," he muttered angrily, before ploughing past them and walking off briskly.

Harry and Hermione hesitated not even a second before continuing on themselves. If Hermione weren't so consumed with worry for Ron, she may have thought it odd that Draco Malfoy, constant tormentor to the trio, hadn't taken the opportunity to have a nice dig at them about Ron's disappearance, the anxiety it must be causing them or to call Hermione a 'mudblood' as he would always persist in doing.

She had no time to dwell on such things. They were in a hurry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that is as they say - salami, uh I mean - that. Hope this made up for not updating in so long.

So - Harry and Hermione all alone, on a mission to save their best friend…will they??? Or will they get half way to London, say 'pfft' to saving Ron and leave him to the mercy of a possibly insanely mad fiend and decide to head off to Bahamas and elope instead???

All will be revealed in the next 'exciting' cough instalment!!! Woooooooo!

All reviewers will receive this genuine panda face _( ' ;' )_ (That kind of looks like a panda right?)

Disclaimer: After thorough counselling and hypnosis treatment Hermione found that she could finally sleep again without having to worry about her friends appearing in them and pelting her with abuse. God knows she gets enough of that in real life.


	11. Cracking Into Big Ben

Hello all you lovely people! Major apologies for the slow update as usual - life is just way too busy ;) But anyways, welcome to chapter the eleventh, glad to see you all again. When I first wrote this chapter it was so different. I took out an entire scene where Hermione and Harry bumped into a group of aggressive, drunken lads - which was a wee bit sad because I loved it, but once I sat back and looked at it, I realised that it progressed the plot in no way whatsoever and was pretty much irrelevant - it was essentially filler, so I chopped it from the finished chapter.

Continued thanks to FEARLESSLY for the excellent debate on whether or not Hermione had witnessed death by the sixth book or not. I always enjoy our chats Cass ;)

And thanks also to brigrove who gave me much to think about.

Onwards!

Potentially Problematic_Chapter Eleven_ Cracking Into Big Ben

Harry had lead Hermione back to the Gryffindor common room, up the boys staircase and into his own room. As she stood, perplexed, near the door way, Harry wasted no time diving into the large chest at the foot of his bed and riffling through. Out came a thin, black, sparkly piece of material - his invisibility cloak.

Hermione thought that she'd finally cottoned on to what exactly it was Harry was planning. "Even with that cloak Harry, your broom may still be visible. No teacher here will just shrug their shoulders at a broom flying by itself…plus, we still don't know how to even get to London -"

She felt something furry rub against her leg and looked down to find Crookshanks. He stared up at her with his orangey yellow eyes and meowed. Hermione bent down to give him an affectionate stroke behind the ear and set off his collar in the process, which began singing about jingle bells _and_ which he was still wearing despite Christmas being so very long ago. She'd tried taking it off of him, but he had reacted most viciously and ran away. Clearly, Crookshanks had become very connected with his present from Harry.

"Hermione. I wasn't planning on using the broom - you're right, that idea has too many holes," Harry said, quickly throwing all the belongings he'd strewn on the floor back into his chest and closing the lid. He swept passed Hermione and Crookshanks and back through the door. Hermione scurried on behind him.

"Then would you please tell me what you're planning? I'm sick of following you around without any clue about what's going on. It wouldn't take two seconds -"

"We have to find Luna."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "Luna?" she asked sceptically. There was a moments silence broken only by the light _tip tapping_ of the pairs' shoes on the concrete floor. "I'm afraid I've missed the connection."

"She can help us." Harry replied, continuing to barrel on down the stairs and back through the portrait entrance, even as Hermione jogged to keep up with him. "We might not be able to get a broom to London, but we both know a creature that _can_ get us there."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You're talking about Thestrals," she said. Her voice sounded considerably unenthusiastic.

"Exactly. All we need is to do is tell them our destination and they'll get us there. We can throw the cloak over us and even if some of the teachers do see the Thestral - well, there's nothing strange about a Thestral flying around is there?"

Hermione stared at Harry in something close to admiration. "You know, that might actually work. …That's a really good idea Harry."

Harry turned his head to her astonished tone. He smirked. "Yeah. I get those sometimes. People are probably coming back from breakfast now, so she's bound to be somewhere in the castle.….The only thing we have to worry about is Muggles. I mean I don't know if non-magical people can even see them at all, even if they have experienced death in their lives…but well -"

"We'll just have to risk it. This is the best idea we've got." Hermione said firmly. "It could mean expulsion if we get caught…but what's that compared to Ron's life? It's nothing."

Though his eyes remained focused and trained on their surroundings, searching for any speck of the allusive Luna, Harry laughed just a little bit.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing, it's just…you've changed your tune haven't you? From six years ago."

…_before either of you think up another brilliant idea to get us all killed, or worse - expelled. _

Hermione smiled at the memory. "Yeah." She said "…Things change I guess."

Harry replied with a nod and quickened his pace.

Half an hour and an eternity later, the pair finally found Luna Lovegood in a hall, sitting on a window ledge, staring up intensely at a top corner of the ceiling.

"Hey Luna," Harry greeted as he and Hermione slowed to a halt next to the blonde.

Luna didn't respond for a good few seconds. She turned her head to them very slowly, her eyes seeming strangely vacant for a moment - as if looking straight through the twosome. Her head fell to one side.

"Oh hello," she said, in a dreamy half-whisper. Her eyes flicked back to the ceiling and then her head followed.

Hermione and Harry looked that way, but, of course, saw nothing.

"Is there something up there?" Harry asked. It wasn't unlike Luna to see things that no one else could see.

"Hmm," Luna mumbled. "Lemony-scratchings. Odd things. …They like shoelaces and soot."

Harry shot Hermione a questionable look, as if asking if she could see anything. Hermione shook her head.

Luna turned back to face them. "It's difficult having shoes with no laces."

"I can imagine," Hermione said. She really did like Luna, and after her help last year, Hermione had huge respect for the girl, but she still wasn't sure how to take her at times. Being a creature of logic, as Hermione was, Luna defied everything she'd ever come to have faith in.

"Still, they may return them if I give them a sock. They like those too - and I can live without socks."

"We need your help Luna," Harry said quickly.

Luna's serene expression didn't falter. She didn't even blink. "Oh. …Is it Ron?"

"Have you heard about him?" Hermione asked urgently.

"Well - in a way."

Hermione wasn't even going to bother to go into what 'way' that exactly was. "Good, well," and at this she lowered her voice, "we have reason to believe that he's been taken to London and we need to get there."

"We're going to go save him Luna," Harry added.

Luna stared. "Hmm yes," she said absently. "I suppose you would feel that way."

"We'll need help getting there though." Hermione said. "We'll need the Thestrals help again."

"Yeah, and since you visit them regularly…" Harry trailed off.

There was a moment of silence where Luna just looked at Harry. "I can show them to you, if that's what you'd like? I was planning on going this morning anyway. Do you know they've cancelled all the lessons for today?"

"Uh - yeah." Harry said quickly. "That would be an amazing help if you could show us." He sounded extremely relieved.

"Hmm, good - well, we should go then," Luna said, popping off her windowsill and walking with big bouncy strides down the hall and out into the daylight.

It was, Hermione noticed for the first time, an ironically pleasant day outside. It was still fairly early - perhaps about nine. The sun was out, but dimmed every now and then by random blotches of cloud. There was a gentle, cool breeze lofting about. It was surprising weather for so early in the year and a good day for students with no classes to go to.

The courtyard where Harry and Hermione had quietly shared in their grief earlier that morning was now milling with people. Everyone seemed in high spirits. Hermione wondered if they had heard about Ron. Did they know that his absence was the cause for their free day?

She bumped shoulders with a Hufflepuff coming the other way. The girl - a sweet-looking brunette - beamed at Hermione's passing form, offering a happy apology. Hermione felt a million miles away from that girl and her smiles. Hermione could have been enjoying her day off along with everyone else, but instead, at the age of sixteen, she was on a mission to save her best friend from almost certain death - and risk her own life in the process.

The Thestrals weren't too difficult to find at all. Luna seemed to know exactly where she was going and didn't seem at all concerned about how deep into the Forbidden Forest they had travelled - a fact that Harry had been very keen to point out.

"Are you sure this is the right way Luna?" he'd asked pointedly.

"Positive," Luna had replied. "Do you not trust me Harry?"

"O - of course," Harry had bumbled, but then spoke quietly to Hermione from the corner of his mouth, saying, "but then she hadn't been around for the Centaur fiasco had she?"

They'd made it to a clearing, apparently filled with Thestrals - not that Hermione could see anything of course. She did watch in fascination though when Luna threw out a small piece of raw meat, which then seemed to be snatched up into the air, as if dangling from an invisible wire, before being stretched two ways and ripped apart - both pieces quickly disappearing, having being swallowed by the winged horses she assumed.

And it was a very bizarre, if familiar, sight indeed when Harry heaved himself up onto nothing and floated there - six feet above the ground and legs dangling apart. He looked to Hermione.

"We better hurry," he said.

Hermione nodded, took a step forward and then stopped, worried she might bump into the invisible creatures. As it was a year previous, Luna obliged, leading Hermione forward, turning her to face right next to Harry and drawing her hands upwards until Hermione's fingers connected with the sleek, skeletal back of his Thestral. She felt along the length of its spine. It protruded so far out from its body that Hermione could only imagine that the creature must look just like a horse skeleton with furless skin so thin it might seem transparent. She found the Thestral's neck and patted it.

"He likes you," Luna said. She gave a strange kind of smile and helped Hermione up onto her mount behind Harry. Hermione would never get over how strange it was, feeling that you were physically sitting on top of something and yet not being able to see it.

"Thank you Luna," Harry said. He looked down and spun one finger round and round. Hermione thought that perhaps he was twinning it through the horse's mane. "This isn't your fight this time you know. The kidnapper only wants us."

Hermione felt herself tremble lightly at the words. He only wanted _them_. He had summoned them and knew they'd come for Ron. Anything could be waiting.

"That may be true, but it doesn't mean that you shouldn't have back up just in case," Luna said. "It makes much more sense really. " She tilted her head slightly. "…But there aren't enough invisibility cloaks to go around - I wouldn't want the teachers to spot you because of me."

"I'm worried if too many people come…they might hurt Ron," Harry said.

"Does the bait even matter now though?" Luna asked in her same dreamy voice. "Once you know you have the catch? If I was the kidnapper I wouldn't worry much about my prisoner if I knew who I really wanted was on the way."

There was a pause.

"I know that, but I have to go Luna," Harry said bluntly. Hermione could feel his impatience. They were wasting time.

"I know you feel you have too," Luna replied. Her voice trailed off, eyes flicking almost lazily to one side, before she said, "I won't tell the teachers where you've gotten to."

"Thanks Luna," said Harry. "We're going to Big Ben. You have to knock three times on its side and say the words 'Entry is as entry does' - if we're not back by eleven tonight, then send help."

Luna nodded slowly. "I'll remember. I hope you come back with Ron."

"So do we," Harry said. He flicked out the cloak and gently settled it over both himself and Hermione. "How do we look?"

"Deceptively not here," Luna replied.

"Perfect. Right ok, uh - Thestral? We're going to London…to Big Ben in London."

Hermione sat, watching the back of Harry's head. Suddenly, she felt the horse shift beneath her and clenched her knees close to its bony sides and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist in tense anticipation. It didn't help that she couldn't even see when the thing would be taking off.

"Hold on," Harry warned, just as Hermione felt herself suddenly drop about two foot before a tremendous force thrust her forwards and upwards. She instinctively crushed herself even tighter against Harry, eyes snapping shut and hands clutching big wads of his robe to keep from falling backwards off the beast. She felt miles too close to its' rear-end and severely insecure. She was amazed that the invisibility cloak had even managed to stay on them.

She heard wing-beats, and felt the creature's body jerk into its flight movement, tossing her so violently left and right that she was sure she really would tumble down into the blotches of green that the Forbidden Forest had now quickly become.

Once they'd reached some height, the horse levelled out and the jerking movement abated, much to Hermione's sheer relief - she kept her death grip on Harry though. If she was going down then she'd darn well be dragging him down with her.

After some time, the countryside below them, bleached in the weak rays of the sun, began to morph into tiny houses and cars of Muggle towns and cities. They flew up just a little way, so that they were above the clouds. It was gloriously sunny up there - the odd segmentations of cloud looking like big swirled balls of cotton candy. In some terribly frightening way - it was quite beautiful.

After what felt like a very long time (the blood in Hermione's hands had all but drained from where she'd been clutching Harry so tightly) they began to descend.

Hermione let out a little cry, the sudden drop unexpected. Her stomach lurched horribly and she slid forwards, tight against Harry's back. The world was coming fast at Hermione, and her eyes squeezed closed against the blur of shapes and colours. She felt Harry tense - and then they were upright again - the Thestral having landed in an impossibly smooth way for the speed they'd been descending at.

Hermione felt incredibly shaken as, slowly, she opened her eyes and looked all around. The Thestral seemed to have some sense and had dropped them off on an isolated little side street instead of the busy tourist area where Big Ben was actually located. Amazingly for London, no one seemed to be around.

Harry and Hermione slide off together. Hermione's legs touched ground and her knees buckled slightly, but she managed to stay upright. Harry gave the winged horse a grateful pat, took a guarded look around and then threw off the invisibility cloak they'd been wearing.

"I better take this with us - just in case," Harry said, stuffing the cloak into his inside robe pocket. It was only then that Hermione realised how un-Muggle-like the two of them looked. She hadn't even thought to change - but now, with their robes and perfectly black attire they may as well have been wearing witches hats and hook noses they looked so the part .

"Uh - if anybody asks we'll say we're in a play or something." Hermione said. "Luckily this is London right?"

Harry nodded and looked back in the Thestral's direction.

"Are you going to be alright there?" he asked. "We'll be back for you ok? Stay here." After a couple of seconds he turned back around. "I hope he'll be alright."

"Let's just hope nobody sees him," Hermione muttered. "That'll be all we need. Some Muggle going on about how they'd seen a skeletal, winged horse walking around."

"…Maybe he could be in the play too? …A prop maybe?"

Hermione thumped him. "Let's just find Big Ben."

They slipped down a side alley and took a left, hoping to wind up in a busier area, but hit a dead end instead. It took ten more minutes and six more left turns for them to find a main road.

An elderly couple were hobbling by and Hermione took the chance to step in front of them and politely ask directions to Big Ben.

Half way through the old dears absentminded mutterings of 'oh good golly I'm sure it was around here somewhere' and ' I've lived in this city for years, you'd think I'd know. It isn't exactly a small clock is it?' Hermione thought that she might actually be as old as the couple by the time they'd actually explained where Big Ben was.

A whole lifetime passed and Hermione finally gained the information she needed. After a quick 'thank you' her and Harry were off - striding down the street as if their lives depended on it.

* * *

Hermione felt a mixture of things when eventually old Big Ben himself was looming above them. She felt relieved, pleased - but also anxious and worried. Rescuing Ron wouldn't be as easy as tapping on the clock tower and politely asking for him back - Hermione felt like whatever followed would get a lot worse before it got better.

She voiced none of this.

"Well," she said. "We might have trekked half way across London, but here we are."

Hermione now understood why the Thestral had taken them so far out from their destination. There were people _everywhere_ - hundreds passing them every second. She couldn't imagine it would have looked too normal if her and Harry, with their winged horse of death, had just dropped in on the street. Hermione wondered what would happen once they tapped on Big Ben and said the magic words? Were they about to create the largest magical exposure fiasco that the Ministry would have ever seen?

"There are a lot of people," Harry was saying, apparently reading Hermione's mind. "How are we going to do this without attracting attention to ourselves?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. But we're here now," she paused, looking to Harry. "We'll have to risk it right?"

Harry took in a breath and walked forwards towards the enormous clock. Hermione followed.

"So we just…tap on it?"

Hermione looked all around. All these witnesses wandering about were making her nervous. "I…guess."

"Ok." They came to stand beside the clock tower, trying to look as nonchalant as possible - whilst probably looking like the most suspicious people in the world. Hermione thanked whoever might be listening, for the morning rush. Everyone seemed so busy with their own journeys that no one paid even the slightest bit of attention to Harry or Hermione.

Harry put his hand through the spiked, steel fence that surrounded Big Ben and leant in so that his fingers just about brushed the stone surface. His brows knotted in concentration as he stretched himself as far as he'd possibly go and managed to pat the wall three times with his fingertips.

"Entry is as entry does?" he incanted uncertainly.

Hermione sucked in a breath. Nothing happened.

"Those were the right words right?" Harry asked.

"Definitely!" said Hermione, feeling suddenly panicked. Had they come all this way for nothing? She was just about to suggest tapping it with their wands, when a very quiet, slow, grinding noise sounded from somewhere beneath them. It sounded like stone grating against stone. That's when Hermione noticed Big Ben - it was steadily but most certainly _moving_ away from them. The whole building was inching backwards. Hermione looked to Harry who shared her shocked expression, and then she remembered where she was and, more importantly, who was around her and her head flung about, certain to see the hordes of peoples staring in utter horror at the moving monument.

So surprised was she indeed to find that people were still just rushing past them - everyone in their own little worlds. No one even glanced their way. It appeared that whatever was happening to Big Ben was privy to themselves only. The Muggles couldn't see it.

"No one's noticing," Harry mumbled next to her. "How can no one see?"

Big Ben had moved back by about five feet now, and a portion of the fence in front of Harry and Hermione was turning in on itself like a gate without hinges - the metal bending and twisting - snapping away and creating an opening. There was a light shudder underfoot and then the ground where Big Ben had originally stood, opened up - pulling backwards underneath itself and revealing a set of stone steps leading downwards. Beyond the first few steps the pair could see nothing but pitch blackness.

The building went back a tiny bit more, so that the opposite side was flush against the fence there - and then stopped. Big Ben stood as if it had always been sitting quiet and still - as if there had always been a big hole in the ground next to it with stairs leading down into the earth.

Harry took the lead, heading through the fence and towards the steps hesitantly. He paused at the top step, seeming to ready himself and then quickly plunged into the darkness.

Hermione took one last look around and followed.

* * *

And that's it. I'm not sure if its perfect - but I've been working on it for so long now that I really just needed to post it. I got out a map of London and was going to be specific about crossing bridges and things, but I decided that I didn't need that - so made their location very vague. I hope it works. I know there's not too many places in London that are completely deserted - but I've been down a few side streets myself that have been empty, so it's not impossible ;)

Anyway hope you all enjoyed it. Join me next time to see what horrible things await Harry and Hermione underneath Big Ben. Woooo.

Please do review. I really appreciate them.


	12. The First Room

Ello' there. Would like to thank my reviewee people for reviewing as always - you're all a great help. I love hearing your thoughts of these chapters.

And that's it really. This marks the start of the 'under Big Ben' chapters. Hope you all enjoy it. Oh plus, should probably just warn everyone that if you are someone of a delicate nature then there is a bit of gory description in this one.

Ok then - on with ze show!

Disclaimer: No owny!

Potentially Problematic_ Chapter Twelve_The First Room 

"Lumos," Harry uttered as soon as he was passed the stairwell entrance. Hermione came down the first two steps and did the same with her wand. The darkness seemed to surround them - utterly oppressive - and the wand-light did very little.

The top of Hermione's head cleared the entrance and, automatically, it began grinding to a close. She spun around, watching as the last rays of sunlight were blocked out and the entrance lid fused with the surrounding concrete until it was no longer an entryway. A low rumbling started up from above them, actually causing loose debris and rock dust to rain down. Hermione was sure that it was Big Ben moving back into its rightful place. She gulped. That was it then. They were trapped. Hermione felt suddenly like a panicked, caged animal. Had the oxygen in the area just lessened? She was certainly breathing faster.

"Hermione, come on!" Harry cried, breaking the girl from her anxious thoughts. She turned, putting her back to the stupidly sealed non-entryway, and followed Harry down the steps. She took care. The stairs were steep, misshapen and covered in grime and dust.

There were solid earthy walls on both sides of the stairwell and a little while on, the path thinned to a point where the pair had to slide through it sideways in order to continue forward.

When Hermione had finally decided that the track was never going to end, Harry stopped abruptly, causing Hermione to plough right into the back of him and almost sending him flying.

"Whoa Hermione!" he cried, grasping at her robe to keep from falling.

"I'm sorry - you stopped -"

"There's a drop here," Harry said, getting down to his knees and shinning his wand over the edge of the path.

"A drop?"

"I don't think it's very high. I'm just gonna -" he sat down, legs dangling and before Hermione could stop him, he hopped off.

"Harry!" she screamed, rushing forward to the verge. Hermione's eyes were wild as she searched the darkness for him. "Harry!"

"I'm ok!" he shouted up. "I'm alright!… It's all squishy down here!"

"What?"

"It's like a big mud hole - I'm up to my knees in it."

A look of disgust crossed Hermione's face.

"If you sit down and jump off, it's not far at all. I'll catch you."

Hermione shot a look in Harry's general voice direction. "Oh right, because the mud bath sounds so appealing and all."

"Just come on! It's the only way forward!"

She sighed. "Alright," she mumbled and sat down on the ledge. "Right. Ok." She stared down into the black and willed herself to be brave. "Harry's going to catch you - come on. You'll be alright. …Oh I just know that this is going to end very badly," she muttered. "Extremely badly." Closing her eyes, Hermione sucked in a breath and jumped.

Terror was all Hermione knew for a moment and then her feet struck a mass of some kind of wet, cold substance and kept going until they hit the solid bottom and her legs were lodged in place. Momentum sent her upper body lurching forward, but instead of a mouthful of gunk, Hermione found herself fall against Harry's shoulder. His arms were around her back and, gently, he pushed her back up into a standing position and Hermione finally allowed herself to breath.

"That wasn't quite catching me," she gasped, but even so, she felt very much relived that she hadn't died.

They had both managed to hold onto their wands in the fall and now held them up to the others face in order to see one another.

Harry nodded in the wand-light, a slight smirk on his lips. "Oh - you're welcome." His face was dirty. Obviously, Harry hadn't fared as well as Hermione had, with no one around to catch him.

She smiled. "But thank you for stopping my fall in any case."

"Yeah well…it seemed kind of…gentlemanly I guess. …But next time, you're catching me."

"Hmm. That whole 'gentleman' thing lasted a long time then, I see, "Hermione joked satirically, attempting to swat at his shoulder, but Harry, smiling, intercepted, grabbing hold of Hermione's attacking hand.

And then, the strangest thing happened - Harry didn't let go. He just held her hand there. There was a peculiar expression on his face - something not unlike surprise. Hermione looked at her hand, all nestled in his and then to Harry's eyes, where they remained. Hermione liked Harry's eyes -they twinkled quite magnificently in such low light she noticed. _Mood lighting_, she thought dryly. She just about managed to take a step closer and the mud, which had actually come up to just above her knees, squelched incredibly loudly. That's when Hermione realised where she was - a dark, badly lit room, wading in mud, grimy and sweating and what had she thought? A kiss in the mud bath? A romantic embrace in the two feet of dirt? The idea struck Hermione as so ridiculous that she couldn't help but laugh.

Harry blinked, looking bewildered, and, seeming to snap out of some kind of trance, he dropped Hermione's hand as if he'd suddenly just realised that he was clutching fire. "Wh- what?" he stammered.

"Would you look at us? We're in up to our knees in mud!" she cried, her voice caught somewhere between hilarity and hysteria.

Harry looked around the mud-lake room as though he was seeing it for the first time. He smiled. "You're right," he said. "This is mental!"

They both laughed then. It might have been nerves getting the better of them or just the need to break the silence of the room, but laughed they did.

There could have been anything lurking in that area - creeping about in the darkness - and yet, for that second, where they were just two young friends playing around in the mud, they were children again, and everything beyond it was temporarily forgotten.

"So what are we waiting for then?" Hermione asked. She felt a bit lighter - as if her fit of laughter had helped release the tension she was feeling previously. Her jaw set and she struggled to get her legs moving forwards through the thick slime, with Harry at her side.

As was quickly becoming the norm, they couldn't see too far in front of them, and Hermione only hoped that they were going the right way. It was slow progress. The mud seemed a being all its own - sucking and clinging to her and making her legs feel unnaturally heavy.

After a lot of wading, Hermione finally hit something solid. It was a low wall and the light from her wand revealed a path stretched on from it. "Ok, I've found a path," she said for Harry's sake. She grasped her wand in-between her teeth and heaved herself up onto the raised pathway. She ripped away from the muddy pool with a loud 'slop.' A couple of seconds later, Harry did the same. The two sat together on that edge, regaining breath and then helped each other up and continued on.

Initially the path was as pitch black and damp-feeling as the rest of that gloomy place, but as they progressed, torches flashed to life on either side of them and Hermione could finally make out that they appeared to be in a kind of stone tunnel. The ceiling curved above them in an oval shape and the walls were layered with smooth, green bricks. It felt like this part of the underground had been newly reinvented compared to the part they'd just left.

At the end of this tunnel was a large, bulky-looking, wooden door - and as they got closer, Hermione could see that it had elaborate engravings all over it.

"What a strange door," she muttered, running her hand over the wood and outlining certain pictures with her fingertips. Her eyes landed on one particular engraving - it seemed simpler than the rest somehow and showed a human figure inside a square. They were on their knees - their head tilted up to the sky and their mouth wide open, as if screaming to the heavens. She frowned and then shivered, though was unsure exactly why.

"Weird door," Harry corrected next to her. "Come on, let's just -"

But whatever Harry was going to suggest they just do, was cut off by a sudden and terrible wailing from beside them. Hermione whirled around. Her eyes grew huge and, horror-struck, she backed up quickly into Harry.

In front of them was a ghost of someone once a man, floating four feet off the ground and screaming incomprehensible things. He was thrashing about wildly - his hands clawed at his head as if trying to rip the thing from his very neck. The worst of all was that there were no eyes where eyes should be - but gory, unseeing holes instead.

Hermione felt like screaming, but only a very scared little whimper escaped her lips. She pressed herself against Harry's chest and felt his hands grasp her forearms.

"Killed them!" the ghost cried suddenly. "I did it! Killed them all!" His hands felt around those horrible, empty sockets and he smiled. "But it's ok. I made it ok again. I can't see to care now. No, no - no seeing!" His whole body quaked with fits of laughter. "They're so stupid - but I won. They can't get me if I can't see!"

One long, misty finger stretched out to level at Harry and Hermione.

"You'll do it too I'd wager - oh yes. You'll do anything to make it stop." He gave another gasping laugh and brought his hand back to rest at the front of his eye socket. "It's easy when you're forced to. You'd think it would be hard, but it's not. Just one little cut…" His voice had lowered to a whisper, and for a moment he did nothing - just floated with his hand up to his face. "One cut," he croaked, before thrusting his arm backwards in a cutting motion across his eye hole. The pair jumped.

"Gotcha!" he laughed. "Even the mightiest will fall! Oh yes. You best be on your guard!" With that, his image flickered in and out, smirking savagely, before eventually disappearing completely.

Silence filled the tunnel.

Hermione felt her breath come in shallow, quick fits. She couldn't stop staring at the spot where the ghost had been. "What in heaven's name was that?"

Harry dropped his hands from Hermione and shifted backwards so that she turned to look at him. His face was ashen. "I don't know that I want to know."

"We've both seen ghosts before Harry, but that one -" she shivered. "That one was tortured. You often hear about ghosts forced to remain on this planet due to unfinished business…perhaps he stayed to warn us, or anyone…"

She looked back down the tunnel the way they'd come. Harry's gaze followed. "Did you see his eyes?" she asked in a hoarse kind of whisper.

"Yeah."

There was a beat. "We have to keep going though Hermione. You know that. …What do you reckons in there?"

Hermione shook her head. She didn't even want to imagine.

Harry let out a breath, turned and grabbed the door handle in one fluid motion. "I guess there's only one way to find out. Just stay close ok?"

"Harry wait." Hermione had noticed something - right to the door was a message carved into the green-bricked wall. The letters were clear and fresh-looking and Hermione wondered how she hadn't seen the words before. "It says 'facing our deepest fears can lead even those of the strongest mind to the brink of insanity.' Hermione's eyes flashed in alarm as she turned them to Harry.

"Well isn't that sunny?" he remarked dryly.

"Deepest fear…" Hermione muttered. "I've heard that somewhere before…"

"Boggarts," said Harry. "I bet that's it. This room is filled with boggarts."

Hermione's mouth turned-up sceptically. "Would boggarts really make you cut your own eyes out when they can be so easily deterred?"

"Perhaps. Maybe if there were loads of boggarts…"

Hermione swallowed. "What a great comfort you are Harry."

"Well yeah, I think so, cause' if it is boggarts we can just ridiculous them away, can't we?" said Harry, opening the door. They both peeked inside but saw nothing but an empty room.

"Well if we ever want to save Ron we've got to make it through this room," Hermione whispered. The lack of nasty things jumping out on them should have relieved Hermione, but it only made her anxiety worsen. She had the sneaking suspicion that as soon as they stepped inside then something bad would most definitely be happening. Every instinct in her was telling Hermione to turn back.

"So come on then," urged Harry, though there was no disguising the quiver in his voice.

They entered the room with extreme trepidation, walking side by side - Hermione pointed right and Harry pointed left, both with their wands out and ready.

And yet, far from Hermione's preoccupations, the room remained empty and still. Another large door stood closed on the opposite side from the pair.

Hermione stared around suspiciously. Surely that couldn't be it - surely it wouldn't be so easy as to just cross a room? "There must be a some kind of trap in here somewhere…Harry we should -" Hermione was about to say 'we should be careful,' but the brunette had turned to find her friend with such a look of stricken terror in his now incredibly wide eyes that the sentence died in her throat.

"Harry?"

"Voldermort," he uttered suddenly, voice hoarse.

* * *

Oooooh. Those darn cliff hangers are such meanies. Well this is an interesting situation then - one completely empty room, two scared wizards and apparently the Dark Lord to boot. It'll be all the fun of the fair next chapter no doubt!

Please do review and thank you in advance.


	13. Fear Itself

Hello there everybody! Can I just thank you all for the incredible response to the last chapter? Phenomenal reviews! Thank you all.

Well this has been a long wait coming huh? I guess I really shouldn't ramble on too much then and just let you get on with the reading. Erm, just one thing - Happy Almost Christmas Time to everyone!

Also I suppose I should put a note up here that if anyone's a bit squeamish, this particular chapter does contain slight descriptions of gore and mutilation. It's really not that bad though.

Disclaimer: I just use and abuse the characters. They are originally the brain children of Ms J.K. Rowling.

Potentially Problematic_Chapter Thirteen_Fear Itself

Harry was staring forward - staring at nothingness as far as Hermione could first make out. Still, she held up her wand a little higher and readied herself. There was every chance that Voldermort, with his extortionate powers, could have made himself invisible - or perhaps only visible to Harry. That would be a nice, twisted way to mess with Harry's mind.

She stood still for a minute, hearing only the sound of her own quickening breath - but nothing was happening.

"Where is he Harry?"

Harry was standing stock-still. His wand hand had dropped and was now slack at his side - and he appeared to be actually shaking slightly. Hermione had never seen Harry like that before in the whole six years she had known him, and it unnerved her far more than Voldermort's apparent impromptu appearance.

"Harry!" she cried, hoping to break through. "Arm yourself! And tell me where he is."

"He's there," Harry uttered, arm rising slowly to point forward - it too, was shaking. "Don't - don't you see him?"

Hermione wasn't seeing anything. "No - I -"

"He's moving!" Harry cried, his wand finally coming up as he shouted, "Stupefy!"

His spell crashed into the wall, leaving the brickwork crumbling - a rather large dent having been made.

Now Harry was moving, rushing to the left. Hermione turned with him, wand raised but unsure where to aim.

"Stupefy!" he cried again. Hermione turned her head to stare at her friend in alarm as the spell had exactly the same effect on the poor wall.

"Leave her alone! It's me you want, so leave her out of it!"

"Harry," breathed Hermione. "Tell me what you're seeing!"

Harry said nothing however, merely releasing another round of Stupefy and then Expelliarmus - leaving Hermione feeling very nervous about how much more punishment the wall could take. It wouldn't be the best if it were to suddenly topple down on them, after all.

Harry was off again - running towards the far wall, where the door was. He ignored it completely, instead staring intently at something that Hermione couldn't, for the life of her, make herself see.

"He's here Hermione!" yelled Harry, apparently feeling a whole lot bolder than he had seconds before. Hermione noticed that he wasn't looking at her when he said this, but somewhere off into the middle-distance. His eyes had a strangely glazed appearance.

"Harry?"

"You hurt her and I swear I'll kill you! I'm not afraid of you now! I'll kill you!"

The room gave no reply.

"Come out and face me you coward!" Harry was beginning to sound quite hysterical and, for the first time, Hermione found herself doubting if there really was anyone in the room with them.

"Deepest fear…" she whispered to herself. That's what the warning had said. Perhaps -

Her thoughts stopped dead however, as Harry was now standing very calmly in front of her. He was wearing different clothes - jeans and a t-shirt that was tight in all the right places. Somewhere far in Hermione's mind came a thought that this was very strange, but it was tiny and unimportant compared to being transfixed by the twin pools of green that were now staring so intently at her and she thought she might faint. He smirked and Hermione felt her own lips quirk in response.

"Hey Hermione," Harry greeted coolly. His voice had lost that adolescent tone - now Harry sounded like, well - a _man_.

"Hi Harry," said Hermione. She looked around. "Where's Voldermort?"

"Volder-who?" replied Harry. He raised an eyebrow. "There's no one in this room besides you and me Hermione."

Hermione couldn't argue with that. "I guess you're right."

"Yeah," said Harry, as he walked forward, looking strangely tall. His eyes hadn't left hers since they first started talking. "And I'm really glad that about too. It means you and I can have some privacy to…talk." He laughed.

The vague thought of saving Ron swam in and then out of Hermione's mind, until it became nothing more than the fuzzy remnants of a dream. "What did you want to talk about?" she uttered.

Harry stopped inches from Hermione, so that there noses were almost touching. She let out a shaky breath.

"Us."

"Oh."

"Yes. We've been friends for so long now, but lately I've been experiencing _stronger_ desires."

Hermione blinked, feeling her breath hitch. "Oh yes?" she croaked.

"Yes," he breathed. "See, I don't know how I never noticed before, but being with you lately and seeing you now all _dirty_, it makes me wonder how I couldn't have cottoned on. ….I think I'm in love with you Hermione Granger."

Hermione's heart swelled. "Then Harry, I have something to admit to you too -"

The sentence ended abruptly however, when Harry touched a finger to her lips.

"Sshhh now," he whispered. "Tell me Hermione, would you die for me?"

"You know I would Harry."

He nodded and then, in an almost snake-like hiss, he said, "Excellent."

There was a flash of bright light, accompanied by a loud _POP_ and then Harry wasn't in front of Hermione anymore. She was momentarily confused - but then she looked down. Chocolate eyes widened, scrunched together tightly in disbelief and then welled with tears. Angrily she snatched at them with the back of her hand.

"H - Harry?" she uttered, arm suddenly outstretched as if being driven robotically. She walked forward a couple of steps, feeling numb. Hermione had always laughed at the over-the-top, hands-against-the-side-of-the-head, shrill screaming, female victims would always do when coming across a dead body in the few tame horror films her parents had allowed her to see - but now she understood that it was a perfectly reasonable reaction. For that's exactly what Hermione wanted to do - scream long and hard and even put her hands up to the side of her head melodramatically.

Because lying in front of her - was Harry.

He was on his back; head lolled backwards and eyes staring unblinkingly upwards, as if he was having a rousing game of 'out-stare' with the ceiling. His chest wasn't moving, which made sense since it was splattered with blood and a gory hole was carved into his stomach. His innards draped from the wound to the floor, and his face was covered in deep slash marks.

Hermione let out a choked sob, dropping to jellified knees beside her friend's mutilated corpse - and for the first time in her whole life, she had no idea what to do. How to continue. What could help.

Nothing could help.

Her friend was passed any kind of magical treatment.

He was gone.

"I failed -" she uttered quietly - disbelievingly. Eyes stared unwavering at Harry's dead ones. Now it was them having the staring contest. He would win she knew. "I'm so sorry Harry. I am. I'm sorry. I - I failed!"

She flung herself forward, so that the tip of her head rested on Harry's terrible stomach wound - the blood was still warm - and cried.

But suddenly it wasn't just Harry's corpse littering the floor - there were hundreds surrounding her. She looked around in shock - Ron, Ginny, Viktor, Dumbledore - so many faces she once knew and would never know again.

Her heart shattered - screamed, felt tortured and yet she stood, unsteadily getting to her feet. The room was a battlefield of dead. She looked around, the stench of rot overpowering. Walking forward, Hermione felt bones crack and flesh squish beneath her - she felt the cooled blood of her friends fill her shoes and wept bitterly as she continued on - her legs seemingly driven by crazed grief and despair.

"Hermione," someone said - it sounded like a whisper to Hermione though. Something that had just drifted in on the breeze and so very far away.

"Hermione," it came again - more insistent now - more real.

She stopped and looked around. For a second the scene around her flickered in and out of existence. Hermione blinked, confused. And suddenly she felt someone take her arm and shake it - hard. No one was there however - it didn't make any sense. No one was alive.

But the shaking was continuous and Hermione found that she couldn't ignore it anymore.

Bizarrely, Harry's very alive form came and went from her vision.

"Harry?"

"Hermione!"

Hermione started. That had definitely been Harry's voice…but he was dead. She shook her head, not understanding - feeling like she was going insane. Her whole brain seemed to be screaming.

_Deepest fear _

The words came to her mind so abruptly that it shocked her. Yes, that was right. This room -

Harry's figure had stopped flickering, remaining permanently in front of her. She felt an irresistible need to touch him and verify his existence, and so, almost without thought, Hermione's hand reached out, clutched Harry's shirt and -

"Harry?" she gasped.

In a flash, Hermione's world snapped into focus. She was back in an empty room. The floor was clear and Harry was alive.

Hermione felt stunned for a very long moment.

"Hermione - are you back?…Are you alright?"

She stared at Harry until she felt it safe to stop. He really was alive. She was sure.

"Um…yes," she uttered. "At least I think so….We're in a room. That horrible fear room…that's right, isn't it?"

Harry nodded. "That warning on the wall outside…I think this is what it was warning us about."

"Our deepest fears recognised -" Hermione mumbled.

"And manifesting, apparently."

"You saw Voldermort," Hermione said, feeling horribly disorientated.

"Erm - yeah. It was awful. I couldn't see anything _but_ him after a while, and the only thing I could think was that I had to get him - that I had to _kill _him. I thought that he was after you - that's what he said…but I couldn't actually see you, but I could see him."

Hermione wasn't totally sure - due to her severe sense of dislocation - but she was almost sure that she saw Harry flush just a little bit.

"But he repelled every spell I threw at him. Some didn't even seem to do anything - just kind of got absorbed by him. And then…um, I heard screaming. First it was the same screams I heard with the Dementors' -" Hermione nodded, knowing whom Harry meant without needing an explanation. "And then it was you and Ron and everyone else crying for me to help them."

"How did you escape?" she asked quietly, placing a hand on his arm and giving it a little squeeze of support.

"Something broke through. I heard this…crying. It gave me something to think about other than that Voldermort thing. I didn't realise it was you though, until, you know, _reality _came back. That's when I saw you walking around. …What did you see?"

Harry asked this tentatively. Almost as if he didn't really want to know but felt obliged to ask.

"You," said Hermione shakily. "You and everyone I've ever known. Dead. Mutilated…" She shivered, the image still very clear in her mind. "But you're alive really."

"Of course I am," Harry replied forcefully. "It's this room."

Hermione felt cold and hugged herself. "Can you imagine if it had only been one of us in here? With no one else to help? We could have been stuck in those visions forever."

Harry grimaced and placed a hand delicately on Hermione's shoulder and kind of patted it. "I guess we don't have to worry about that. Let's just -"

He stopped, suddenly staring again. Hermione knew the signs.

"You've seen something haven't you?"

Harry let out a breath that shuddered. "You don't need to know. I'm going to ignore it - it's not real."

"It's not," Hermione agreed quickly, taking Harry's arm and forcefully turning him so that she could lead him towards the exit, or what she prayed was the exit at least.

"But it does _seem_ real…" Harry was mumbling. His voice sounded tiny. Dreamy.

"We're almost at the door Harry. Just hold on." She reached for it, pulled and -

It came open easily.

For a second Hermione just stood there, staring dumbly out at the empty footpath beyond the door. She'd have thought that getting out would have been a lot harder. "It really was only our own fears keeping us in there," she said, moving herself and Harry forward out through the doorway. It slammed shut behind them. Hermione, strangely, got the impression that the room was angry they'd escaped and was slamming its doors in a childish strop.

Once again the pair were faced with an empty, ominous looking cave pathway. Hermione noticed with relief however, that the lighting theme had continued here and was well-lit with magical torches.

"Let's go," Harry said determinedly by her side. He had had to take a few minutes to shake off the fear room, which Hermione gladly gave him in order to attempt to successfully block out the image of her dead friends - an image, she was sure, would haunt her nightmares for a long time to come.

* * *

And hello again! Well, I hope everyone liked that. This is one of the first chapters I wrote when thinking up this story actually. Course I had to change it a lot to fit what I've wrote previously, but this idea was always there (little 'fun fact' for everyone that)

Please do review. I love hearing what you think!


	14. Speaks With Forked Tongue

Oh my monkey God - hello! It's been ages! I'm so sorry! Lol. But after such a long hiatus - here we are. The next chapter. I am so sorry this took so long to get out. It actually took me a long time to write for some reason. I just couldn't make this chapter work…but after lots of re-writes I feel happy with this final version. I hope you guys all enjoy it and I really appreciated everyone's reviews! They were all so lovely! Thank you! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for what I created in my own mind…and this tiny dog teddy I'm holding in my hand right now.

* * *

Potentially Problematic_Chapter Fourteen_Speaks With Forked Tongue 

Harry and Hermione continued their trek down the brightly-lit pathway in complete silence. Hermione appreciated the quiet. There was nothing new to say anyway - there they were, still walking, still searching for Ron, still unsure what lay ahead - what was the use in voicing it? Hermione found that she could barely even look at Harry. The image of his festering corpse was still fresh in her mind.

She couldn't wait for the time when it wouldn't be anymore.

Eventually, they hit another door. This came as a shock to no one. The door was again wooden, but instead of being engraved with terrible carvings of people screaming, it had a giant snake wrapped around the frame. The snake's tongue was out, and to Hermione, who was eyeing the decoration with much unease, it appeared as if the tongue were reaching - searching for a victim to ensnare and drag back to its owner's mouth. After her experience with the Basilisk, Hermione had had more than her fill of giant, man-eating snakes. She could imagine that Harry had too.

Hermione took a breath, and grabbed the door knob. "You're ready for this?" she asked. After not speaking for so many minutes, her voice sounded particularly loud in the otherwise silent tunnel.

Next to her, Harry nodded grimly. "It's the only way forward right?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I hate to agree that you're probably right. …I really wish that you weren't. I wish that there was a special door that read 'this way to rescue Ron and find freedom without the need to keep entering life-threatening rooms' - but I suppose that would be silly."

Harry smirked - just a little bit. "And far too easy I guess. Still, that would be nice, wouldn't it? …Ok, go for it."

Eyes closing, Hermione turned the knob. There was series of bizarre clanks and scraping sounds, as if a giant mechanism was awakening from years of un-use - and then, just as abruptly, it stopped.

Harry drew his wand and walked forward through the door. The room was dark and smelt strongly of mould and damp. It felt as if no one had been there for centuries. It was a stark contrast to the relatively secure hall they'd just left behind.

"Lumos," muttered Harry, but the teeny light helped very little. In fact, it made matters worse for Hermione. The light was creating shadows that, to Hermione's overactive mind, resembled monsters and ghouls lying in wait. She tried not to look at them - instead securing their exit - a door no more than thirty feet away, but shut and covered in something that looked like layers and layers of shed snake skin. Hermione grimaced, noting that that probably wasn't a good sign.

"Ahh," intoned a hissing voice, causing both friends to freeze. The voice sounded female, yet strangely inhuman. It was everywhere - as if the voice's owner were continually circling them. "How nice. Visitorsssss. …Hmm, and an impure walks among you. It's been quite a time since I've laid eyes on such a creature. It all used to be full-bloods back when."

The pair kept their wands raised and faced forwards towards the exit, though Hermione chanced quick glances over her shoulder every few seconds - searching for movement in the gloom.

"Who are you?" asked Harry. He stepped forward and Hermione followed suite, clinging to his cloak. "What do you want from us?" He looked all around and then took another step.

"Who am I? Sssilly wizard boy. I've been here for many millennia. I predate the use of such mortal things as namessss." There was a pause, and Hermione could almost see the putrid lips of a beast tug into a fanged smile. "As for what I want, well, I'm ssssure you can guesssssss."

They took another step forward. The exit was only a few good paces away now.

"So what do we call you then?" asked Harry. Hermione could tell that he was only trying to stall for time - and was doing quite a good job.

"Hmm," pondered the voice. "Maybe you could call…Sylvia. Yesss, that'll do. I met a Sylvia once. Quite good-tasting she was too. …It's been so long since I've eaten. Sssso very long. …It's that blasted room. That damn place scurries away all the goodiessss, like some stupid little creature ssstoring for the winter."

"The fear room?" blurted Hermione.

Sylvia chuckled. "Oh - the fear room? How very cute! I suppose that's one name for it anyway. That cursed place. It refuses to let me eat. Do you know what it feelsss like to be hungry for so many centuries? Let me tell you that it's - _unbearable_. Though I sssuppose it let you two pass, so I can forgive and forget…for the moment at least."

"We escaped," corrected Harry with another step.

There was a horrid, shrill laugh. "Oh my dears - you'd never escape had it not wanted you too. …Perhaps that man…yesss, though the Gods know how he managed it."

This piqued Hermione's interest. "Man?" The door was so close now, that Hermione could reach out and touch it.

"He came by here too. I don't much care for the eccentricities of wizardsss - much better just to eat them I daresay, but this was one was stranger than most. He knew you two would come, and would you believe it? - He actually asked me to let you pass. Imagine! As if he could makes demands of me! Though, he did leave me a human carcass in exchange. Really, the fool, he was lucky I didn't cut his off head and suck out his heart…but he…intrigued me, so I let him go. …Still, I do wonder little human, why you've come here. How, may I ask, did that other wizard know you were coming? Does he hold something you crave?"

"Yes," growled Harry. "We're here to save our friend, and we _will_ get through to him." He ripped back a piece of snake skin. It came away easily, and curled to the floor like a sheet of rotting material.

"Oh, so it's a rescue you plan?" she laughed. "Oh how very noble. You do so amuse me child. …I can see you, you know? Pulling at my skin. You're not leaving. I do hope you understand that."

"We'll see about that," muttered Harry. Dramatically, he turned and stared up at what may have been a ceiling, but was so black that there could have been anything up there. "Well come on then! Or are you just going to talk us to death? Is that your plan?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she flashed them to Harry. "Harry! I think it might be a very good idea not to annoy the undoubtedly deadly thing that's hissing at us, don't you?"

Something dropped on the floor behind Hermione and she felt suddenly very cold. Harry was staring. Hermione scrunched her eyes together in dread and then turned - quickly. At first, Hermione thought she was seeing a very tall, red-headed woman wearing a very long, black dress from her waist downwards, but a double take revealed that the black stretching out from the woman wasn't a dress - it was a body - her body. It was a pulsing, glittering snake body. The woman's face could have been described as pretty - save the blotches of what appeared to be scalded skin and the large fangs protruding from her upper lips. Her eyes were completely black and intent on Hermione's shocked form.

Hermione sensed, rather than saw, Harry rush to her side, but Hermione had stared for a second too long and before she knew it, the beast had lunged at her. A blur of colour streaked across Hermione's vision, before she found herself on the ground - the half woman, half snake saddled across her waist. An intense panic captured Hermione as she realised she was no longer holding her wand. She grabbed around at the dirt desperately.

One pink forked tongue slithered out from the creature's strangely elongated mouth. "Sssso pretty," it spat. "What a pity that I'll have to rip off that lovely face of your -"

"Stupefy!"

Hermione registered the surprise in the she-snake's eyes, before the creature was thrown off of Hermione and smashed to the floor some feet away. Hermione jumped up to her feet and, spying her wand, grabbed it up from the dusty floor.

"You stay here and get the door clear, while I keep that thing busy, ok?" Harry barked quickly.

But before Hermione could even enforce her doubtfulness of the plan, Harry was away.

"Impedimenta!" he shouted.

Hermione watched as the spell worked its magic, sending the beast back a couple of feet, as if suddenly hitting an invisible wall. The snake struggled for a moment, before resuming her rush forward towards Harry and his outstretched wand. Hermione turned, trying to shut out the sounds of the fight, trying to ignore her desire to help, and focused on the task at hand. She started yanking free handfuls of skin and throwing them to the floor.

There was a cry - Harry's - and Hermione turned to see him clutching his arm - Sylvia inches from him. Hermione ran towards them, wand pointing toward the snake woman.

"Incarcerous!" she cried. Instantly, lengths of thick rope popped into existence and flung themselves tight around Sylvia. Loosing forward momentum, the thing toppled forward and, without being able to throw out the arms tied behind her back, she collapsed face-first to the ground. Harry just about managed to jump out the way of the falling eight foot monstrosity.

Hermione skidded to a stop next to Harry, keeping her wand trained on the back of Sylvia's head. The creature raised herself up enough to glare at Hermione. "Very clever little girl, but if you think these restraints will hold me for long you're sssadly mistaken."

"They only need to hold you long enough to get that door open," Hermione snarled.

A horrid smiled curled its way onto Sylvia's face. "Oh, oh dear, my dear - you obviously don't know, do you?"

"Know what? What do you mean?"

"The security lock on the door - my skin…well, it just keeps regenerating until I command it to stop. You can rip as much of it off as you like - it will just keep growing back."

Hermione's heart seemed to miss a beat. "You're lying!"

"Sssee for yourself," invited Sylvia.

Hermione stared at Sylvia's face for a long time, before flicking her eyes over to the door. Sylvia was, unfortunately, very right. The skin Hermione had managed to pull away was still lying in a great mound on the floor, but a whole new layer had grown across the door, resealing the hole Hermione had made no more than a minute ago.

"You make it stop!" Hermione demanded, turning eyes back to the jet-black ones of Sylvia, her wand shaking terribly in her hand.

Sylvia took all this in with a disinterested glance. "Really darling, how long do you think you can keep this up? Soon these binds will vanish, and then you'll have no where to run. …You can't even keep that wand ssstill."

Hermione clasped her shaking hand with the other, steadying it somewhat.

"Plus," uttered Sylvia, "wizard wonder doesn't look too good over there."

There was a question in Hermione's eyes as she swung her head around - just in time to see Harry fall. She grabbed him before he hit the ground and struggled to gently lower him down. His arm was bleeding.

"Hermione?" he questioned, blinking at an alarming speed. "Something's not right. Something's wrong." He was sweating and a quick hand to the forehead revealed that he was burning up.

She turned back to Sylvia. "What's wrong with him? You tell me now!"

But Sylvia merely laughed.

Desperation stung at Hermione, and before she could even process the thought, she found herself kneeling down, with her wand against Sylvia's head. "Tell me! - Or - or…I'll curse you, I swear it."

"The lamb has teeth it seemsss." She seemed amused.

"Tell me!" cried Hermione. She could feel the beginnings of tears fill her eyes and tried with all her will to hold them back.

The ropes restraining Sylvia suddenly just vanished and she lunged - teeth and clawed hands bared. "Incarcerous!" Hermione cried, scrambling back out of reach. The spell got to work instantly, wrapping its target up tightly and throwing her to the ground.

"Damn you!" Sylvia hissed.

"Now," said Hermione, blowing a strand of her out-of-control hair out of her face. "I can keep doing this all night…unless you tell me what I want to know. In fact …I can freeze you for all eternity if I so wish it." Hermione was trying to sound menacing - and could only hope that the creature fell for it.

Sylvia looked worried for a brief second, before that cocky smirk re-appeared. Hermione's hard expression faltered. "But then you'll never know my secrets."

"And you'll never get out of those ropes," countered Hermione. "Really, it's your choice."

"If only I had sunk my teeth into you when I first saw you!"

"But you didn't, so that's your prob -" Hermione paused. "Wait," she said, looking to Harry and his bleeding arm. Her eyes dawned with realisation as she turned them back to Sylvia. "You're poisonous and you bit Harry."

"Correct."

"Where's the antidote?"

"What will I get if I tell you?"

"We'll leave you alone."

"Not good enough," hissed Sylvia.

"That's all I'm offering," said Hermione, folding her arms. "Believe me, I know a lot of spells…I could make you very uncomfortable. You're better off without us here."

Sylvia eyed her dubiously. Hermione's jaw clenched. "Look, all I have to do is utter 'reducto' now and you'll be spending your immortality in little pieces, so tell me."

"Ah wizardssss!" cried Sylvia furiously. "Why did it have to be wizards?! Why not some unsssuspecting little non-magical human?…Urgh, fine…further on along the hall you'll be faced with two doors. You have to go through both of them eventually, but if you go through the right-hand door first, you'll find the antidote."

"And what? Are there traps?"

"No. I suppose the original creators of this place must have thought that after a man-eating room and then a man-eating serpent like myself, well - a traveller would deserve a break."

The creature and the witch stared at each other for a very long time.

"Fine. Thank you," spat Hermione, relieved that her scare tactics had worked.

"Oh, not at all," drawled Sylvia sarcastically. "No, of course. My pleasure. …It's not as if death were my only other option after all. …'Palem,'" she uttered, after a moment. "There, now you'll be able to get out. Try not to let the door hit you on the way out. Because that would be really terrible."

"Those binds will wear off soon," Hermione said distractedly. She hooked her arms under Harry's shoulders and dragged him towards the door.

* * *

If anyone's still reading this, well, you know I appreciate those reviews guys ;-)


	15. Poisoned

_**Hello everyone! Well…it's been about a million years since I last updated then? I am so sorry. I kind of fell out of inspiration for this one and then - as if by magic (see what I did there? Huh? Huh?) it came to me the other day and I just had to write this chapter. And I appreciate every single review that the last chapter got, just so you all know. **_

_**So, I hope people are still interested in this. Without further ado, I give you, Potentially Problematic - Chapter 15. **_

_**Previously on Potentially Problematic: **_

_**Ron got kidnapped! **_

_**Harry and Hermione got stuck in a dangerous underground place filled with rooms that are filled with things that want to kill them! **_

_**Harry got poisoned by a big snake lady and now it's up to Hermione to save him! **_

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

Potentially Problematic - Chapter Fifteen - Poisoned 

Outside, and with the door reassuringly closing itself solidly behind her, Hermione just about managed to prop Harry's limp body up against a wall. She took a couple of precious seconds to catch her breath - and then mentally chided herself for not thinking to use a levitation spell to lift Harry out of the room, deciding that she had most definitely pulled something important in her lower back.

The scenery hadn't changed one bit. It was still a solid, green-stoned hallway with that strange sloping ceiling and torches that lined both walls. Apparently, whoever had created the cosy little hell-hole was very much lacking in imagination.

As 'Sylvia' had promised, in front of Hermione stood two doors. Both were blank and wooden. They looked strangely normal compared to the intricate designs of the other two they'd already seen. Hermione wasn't sure if the fact that they weren't engraved with terrible etchings was a good or bad thing. At least the carvings, as ominous as they were, gave Hermione some clue of what lay in wait for her. As it was, pretty much anything could be lurking about.

Hermione sighed, feeling beyond exhausted, and knelt down next to Harry. His condition hadn't changed.

"I'll be right back Harry. Ok? I'll be right back with that antidote. Don't…give up on me," she said, squeezing his hand quickly and revelling in its warmth - heat was good - heat meant life. Quietly, Hermione got to her feet and walked over to the door on the right.

Hermione trusted that snake woman's word about as much a hissing cobra promising it wouldn't bite her if she only came within striking distance, but she had no other option. Hermione promised herself that she'd just take a peek. If it wasn't the right room, then she'd try the other door. No problem.

The door opened easily, swinging inwards with an eerie creak that seemed to stretch on for hours and sent Hermione's nerves tingling. She leant forward, wand-out, taking the fact that nothing was leaping out and attacking her as a good sign. There were no lights in this new room, but just about enough from the hall to illuminate a table standing no more than five feet from where Hermione stood. On the table was nothing but a small beaker filled with a bubbling, purple liquid. Hermione's heart leapt. That was the antidote - somehow she was completely sure of it.

"Lumos," Hermione uttered, taking a step forward. She caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye and stopped abruptly in mid-stride - suddenly frozen. Her wand light had filled the tiny room with a brilliant glow, showing off every previously darkened corner - and as the bile rose in Hermione's throat, she thoroughly understood the reality behind the phrase 'lying snake.' 'Sylvia' had been lying when she'd said there'd be no traps, for in front of Hermione, seated on a chair, was the guard of this room. It was a long, slender-looking, humanoid creature, eyes sewn shut but ears huge and elongated, just like a bat's. The strangely bluish two legs, two arms and head of the thing, made up a man - but a hideously deformed one.

Hermione stood, just staring - and when nothing happened she grabbed the door handle and kicked at a loose stone on the floor. It sped along the ground, creating a great skittering as it went, and bounced off the furthest wall. Every muscle was tight in Hermione as she concentrated fully on slamming the door if she needed to - but the creature did not rise. In fact, it hadn't reacted at all.

Hermione unclenched herself from the door and took a couple of cautious steps beyond the threshold. She felt cold in that place. It felt like a million nasty little eyes were on her and Hermione had the greatest desire just to turn and run, but she forced herself forward and, with a quick secession of steps, Hermione had cleared the room and was standing at the table with the antidote on it. The beast was on her other side, which she kept a diligent eye on.

She took a breath. The beaker looked so innocent, but Hermione didn't trust it. She was sure there was a link between picking up the bottle and re-animating the beast-man. He was clearly there for a reason after all. But Hermione had to move the glass, magic or no, to get it to Harry. She'd just have to risk it.

Shaking hands grasped either side of the beaker, lifted it and with it came the most incredible feeling. A feeling of being thrown backwards and then spinning and falling and flying all at once. She'd felt the sensation before and knew exactly what had happened even before she hit back down to earth with a sudden SMACK.

Hermione knew, as she groaned painfully and pulled herself up to unsteady feet, that she had just found a port key. The impact should have sent the beaker and all its precious contents flying, but it simply floated to the ground and settled next to Hermione's feet. She glowered at it. Why couldn't she have landed so softly?

The sweet aroma of grass was all around Hermione. She had landed in a meadow. It was picture perfect - tall storks of wheat swayed in the cool breeze, a river ran gently opposite her and the sun beat down from a cloudless sky. After hours of being trapped in her own damp, underground hell, it was literally heaven on earth. She enjoyed it for a moment, letting the sun warm her and running her fingers through the wheat, all the time knowing that it couldn't be real. It was magic. And it would have to be strong magic to keep up the appearance of a whole crop field indefinitely.

Two doors appeared then. They just dropped down from the sky, swaying and settling quietly on the grass as the beaker had. Hermione turned, frowning. Above one door it read 'Way Out' and on the other 'Untimely Death.'

"Hmm, what a choice," Hermione muttered. She paused on her way to the doors, scooping up the beaker from the ground, already knowing, with some dread, what she'd have to do. "It's nice that you're giving me a way out," she said to the inanimate doors, "but, I'm sorry, I can't leave my friends." She bit her lip. "I suppose this is some kind of reward for getting so far, is it? Either that…or it's a lure to get people out and protect whatever this place was originally built to protect, because - were they getting too close by this point?" The wooden doors stood still, as wooden doors tend to do, and said nothing. "Or maybe I'm just talking to doors now?" Hermione mumbled to herself.

She took one last look around, feeling she should savour the view, sighed and determinedly walked through the 'Untimely Death' door, aware of exactly where it would pop her right back to.

There was a wail - a hideous, torturous noise that assaulted Hermione's eardrums - and then she was falling, so fast and for so long that it was surely impossible. The floor was unexpected when it came and Hermione fell upon it with a shattering THWACK. It probably should have killed her, but somehow she was alive and groaning and spluttering to sit up. Hermione became aware of the feeling of both her wand and the beaker of antidote in her hands.

And then she felt the movement.

Every instinct told Hermione to run - and she did. Legs propelling her up to her feet, Hermione rushed for the door. It was only when she'd reached the threshold and caught a glimpse of Harry still leant up against the wall that a hand snapped around her ankle. It jerked back, sending Hermione face-first to the floor. She wheeled around onto her back, kicking and thrashing with all her might and heart racing as she saw the blind beast clinging onto her - ears twitching back and forth like some bizarre antennae.

"Stupefy!" she screamed. The creature screeched, relinquishing its hold. Hermione was up and running as soon as it did, shooting off another round of stupefy behind her for good measure, careening over the threshold and slamming the door shut behind her.

Hermione held onto that door handle until she was absolutely positive that the creature wouldn't follow her out - and, even then, she let go very reluctantly and gave the door a good long stare before letting her gaze fall to Harry. It had become clear to Hermione that the beasts held in all the different rooms couldn't leave them, and each room seemed be a test - a task. In this case they would lead eventually to Ron, but Hermione wondered, as she had when met with the doors, what their original purpose had been. She doubted very much that whoever had kidnapped Ron could create all this on their own. This left one of two options. The kidnapper wasn't working alone, or - they had known of the caves already and were now using them for their own sick little games.

Hermione felt like she was slowly solving a mystery - and every step taken got her closer to that solution.

"Hi Hermione."

Hermione wheeled around at the voice, recognising it instantly and not surprised at all to find Ron standing behind her.

The red-haired boy looked down at Harry crumpled against the stone wall. "Hmm, for a supposed 'hero,' he sure does need saving a lot, doesn't he?"

Hermione glared. "You're not real. …I can't fathom exactly what you are, but I know you're not Ron."

"Hey," said Ron, sounding hurt, "you can't just go around saying people aren't real. How would you like it if I said you weren't real? Bet you'd be well wounded."

Hermione shook her head. "You fail to see that I'm not scared of you this time. You've lost the advantage of surprise. …You're nothing but a diversionary tactic and I don't have time for you." She turned, heading for Harry, but Ron followed - eerily floating a few inches from the ground next to her. Hermione tried to ignore him.

"Look, the reason you can see me now Hermione is, well…it's because I've died."

Hermione didn't even hesitate. "I'm not listening to you."

"He killed me Hermione. That great git killed me!" Ron folded his arms and stopped. "You failed."

Hermione gritted her teeth, anger and bile rising up in her throat all at once. She spun round, screaming, "I have not failed!" - but Ron had vanished.

Hermione was alone in the hallway now - nothing but the sound of her heightened breathing filling the air. She turned back to Harry stiffly and dropped to her knees beside him, wondering briefly if she had gone very mad. Shaking hands manoeuvred Harry, so that his head lay comfortably in the crook of her arm and slowly, she began pouring the antidote into his mouth.

When the beaker was completely empty, she popped it on the floor and hugged Harry close to her. "Harry?" she asked. A couple of seconds flicked by with no change and Hermione tried desperately to quench her rising panic.

"Harry?" she said again, her voice more forceful. "For God's sake Harry, don't you dare die on me. I won't let you. Now come on!" She shook him, hard, making his head bob about and his glasses rattle. "Wake up!"

Harry's eyelids flickered - a slight movement, but Hermione was positive she had seen it. A rushing sense of relief filled her, as she let out a breath she wasn't even aware she'd been holding. "Oh, thank God."

A moment of silence settled and then Harry's eyes opened very slowly, squinting against the light. He stared up at Hermione. She smiled, kissed his forehead.

"What happened?" Harry asked. His voice sounded strained. "Oh wait…I remember, I fainted, didn't I?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "You had good reason to. You were poisoned."

"Poisoned? Oh - that - sly - little - she-snake!" He sat up - so quickly that Hermione was worried that he might pull something. "Where is she?"

Hermione placed a calming hand on Harry's shoulder, easing him back into to her ever so slightly. She almost burst with pleasure when he seemed not to mind this at all. "Settle down Harry. She's gone. Well she's back in there. In her room. I managed to make a deal with her where if she released us, I wouldn't turn her into a pile of festering snake skin."

Harry chuckled.

"She also told me where the antidote was. Hence you being alive right now."

Harry nodded - taking it all in. "Thanks Hermione," he said. Hermione noticed then that Harry's face was very close to her own. He was dirty and grimy - his glasses were all askew, and yet, Hermione couldn't remember a time when he had looked more handsome than he did right then. Later, Hermione would try and justify what happened next by blaming it on the life-threatening situation or the enormous relief she had felt at seeing Harry alive and well, but either way, she leant down and kissed him.

There was a huge, long moment of awkward. She felt Harry's hesitance, his uncertainty - and Hermione had a horrible feeling that he'd pull away and demand what the hell she was doing - but he didn't. Instead, Harry turned his head to a more comfortable angle and after a while, it wasn't so awkward anymore - in fact, it was kind of nice.

They pulled away, breathless - Hermione searching Harry's eyes for any clue of how he felt about what had just happened. He cleared his throat, eyes meeting everything but her own and managed, "Well, that was, um…huh."

_**Please do review if you have a second. They really do help and I so appreciate them! **_


	16. The Choice

Hello everybody! I would just like to thank everyone for their reviews of the last chapter - I know I hadn't updated this little beast in ages, so I really appreciate getting the feedback.

Special thanks to 'DawnRain' for a fantastically detailed review. You're advice was indispensable. I realised soon after posting those chapters that 1: I wrote port hole instead of portrait hole and 2: Ginny and Hermione wouldn't get in trouble for just hanging in the Common Room. I was going to change these things - but then just didn't. But thank you for pointing them out.

I've steadily realised that I do that hair colour thing. I used to think it was a good thing not to continually repeat the character's name (hence doing the hair colour thing) but I've re-read some of my earlier chapters and it just sounds weird. From now on, I will be very careful when describing who's speaking.

And finally, thank you for the tip of 'look-a-like' words. I would have never known I'd done that. So thank you!

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Potentially Problematic_Chapter Sixteen_The Choice

Harry hastily sat up and pulled himself away from Hermione. She sat, frozen, head swimming and prepared to say something quite fantastic that would make everything normal again, but she couldn't think of a single thing to say. Instead she got up and, finding nothing else to busy herself with, began brushing pointlessly at her filthy robes. After a few seconds of this, Hermione sighed, picked up her wand and muttered out a cleaning charm that instantly transformed her mud-ridden uniform to its former, much cleaner, glory.

"You're quite muddy yourself Harry…and it's a bit uncomfortable isn't it?" Hermione asked, relieved when Harry's eyes finally met her own. "If you like I could umm…" she trailed off, flicking her wand about to emphasise what she meant.

"Oh…uh, it's ok. I'm not that bothered actually," he said quietly. He got to his feet and moved a step or two towards Hermione. "Umm…Hermione…"

But Harry didn't continue the sentence. His eyes suddenly flickered beyond her, growing wide - and before Hermione knew what was going on; Harry had shoved her behind him and pulled out his wand.

That's when Hermione saw the ghost hovering no more than a few feet from them.

"You just leave us alone, alright?" Harry said bravely.

"Oh…ah, it seems we've gotten off on the wrong foot here," said the ghost, in a very apologetic tone of voice. "It must have been all that screaming I did. …Hmm, the other ghosts warned that doing that wouldn't earn me friends.'

Hermione's eyes widened in realisation, just as Harry clicked too. "Hang on," he said. "You're that ghost! That ghost at that door!"

"Full marks!" grinned the ghost. He was still missing his eyes, so it was an eerie kind of effect. "So glad you remember."

"Remember?" cried Hermione indignantly. She came out from behind Harry and stood by his side, arms crossed and all fear forgotten. "Of course we remember! You almost gave us both heart attacks!"

The ghost winced. "Oh I did? Ah, sorry - I didn't mean to do that really. …Well, I mean, I _was _trying to scare you…but only for your own good!"

"How is scaring people to death ever done for their own good?" argued Harry.

"Look, maybe I went a bit wild with my scare tactics -" at this Hermione let out a very un-lady-like snort, "_but_ I was trying to stop you from going into that room."

"But we went in anyway," Harry pointed out.

The ghost looked thoughtful at this. "Ah yes, quite right. Maybe I need to work on my scary ghost routine…"

Hermione and Harry shared a look.

"So that was all just…some routine?" asked Harry. He sounded deeply unimpressed.

"I needed a way to keep you out of there!" said the ghost. "I had very little time and it was all I could really think of doing. You try coming up with some clever plan on the spur of the moment."

"Couldn't you have just told us?" asked Harry. "Talked to us nicely like you're doing now? _Not_ screamed about death and dying and all that other stuff you screamed about?"

The ghost grimaced, looking very much as if he'd just eaten something utterly repulsive. "Oh yes! Well of course - would have been quite easy to simply _ask_ you both politely to _please _not go into that room - of course you would have never listened to me! I'm just a boring adult….young whippersnappers like you. It would have been pointless. …Still, seems you made it out. Jolly well done."

Hermione shook her head in amazement. "Um," she said. "…Mister….uh…"

"Oh, it's Sir Knight Dayton, good Miss…or well, Sir, if that's easier," said Sir Dayton.

"You were…um, _are_…a Knight?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes," he said, puffing out his chest. "Knight of the Royal Unit of Wizarding Law Enforcement for five years."

Hermione knitted her brows. "Wizarding Law Enforcement?" she asked. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Oh, well this was a time ago now. …Not sure exactly how long now of course," he said, frowning and rubbing his misty chin in thought. "Time kind of runs away with you down here you know! Never sure what date it is, or day…sometimes, I daresay, I'm not even quite positive which way's up and which way's down!"

He laughed raucously, slapping at his incorporeal thigh.

"So you're trapped here?" asked Hermione.

The ghost nodded. "Trapped as can be. I'm not sure when I'll get out…if I'll ever get out. It isn't quite the way I wanted to spend my afterlife in any case. …I had great dreams…but now I suppose Henry Corbick will never be haunted." Sir Dayton's mouth opened slightly in a gasp, seeming to realise something. "Oh - in fact, he's probably dead as well by now anyway…so that wouldn't work very well."

"Who's Henry…Corbick?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Hmm - well how would I know? Friend of yours, is he?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but then seemed to think better of it and closed it again.

"If we can help to get you out," said Hermione, getting back to the point. "We will."

"Ah well, that's very good of you young Miss, but perhaps we should focus on getting you both out alive first, hmm?"

"How did you get down here in the first place?" asked Harry.

"Well, I came down for the treasure of course! Oh, everyone knew about that treasure. Everyone and their pet dragon wanted it," said Sir Dayton, his voice had an edge to it that hadn't been present before. "Of course wanting and having are two entirely different things. See, this whole area is made up of a multitude of rooms - get past the rooms, you'll get the treasure - plus a very special something that the Head Wizards had kept down here to keep safe. A very dangerous something if it fell into the wrong hands I heard."

"What was this dangerous thing?" asked Hermione.

"I never knew. I don't even know if it ever even existed - could have all been one big rumour as far as I was concerned. I was here for the treasure. I'd been sent by the Wizard King, Theodore, to claim the treasure and bring it back to him. He was a good King, but a greedy one."

"Hmm, we don't have any Kings now," said Harry.

"We don't. In fact I've never found anything stating that any type of wizarding royal family has ever even existed," said Hermione eagerly, feeling very excited by this new discovery. "I mean - that must be a whole section of history that was just never recorded! This is incredible -" She caught Harry's sidelong glare and grew immediately quiet, before muttering, "I suppose that's not really important right now however."

"Times have changed then, I see. Who rules over the lands now?" asked Sir Dayton.

"Oh, we don't really have a ruler as such," said Hermione. "The Ministry Of Magic controls everything now." Off Sir Dayton's confused expression she elaborated. "It's like a castle filled with Knights and many different rulers who um…keep the peace I suppose." She wasn't sure that that was the best way to describe the Ministry - they caused more trouble than they solved - but it would do.

"Oh - oh yes, I see," smiled the ghost. "Well that's nice." There was a moment of silence and then, "King Theodore was wrong to send me. I had brought a few of my number and well…we all died."

Hermione wasn't sure that she actually wanted to hear anymore, but Sir Dayton surged on regardless.

"It was in _that_ room too. It made me believe that my men were plotting against me…made me think that I had to take them out before they did me…it showed me things, things that made me believe….so I lifted my wand and I used it on every man there. Well eventually I drove myself mad didn't I? I cut out my eyes and then killed myself…"

Harry and Hermione were staring down at the floor, unsure how to answer. Hermione wasn't particularly sure how best to comfort a ghost.

"But that's all in the past now of course!" cried Sir Dayton, in a bizarrely jolly tone of voice. "What we should be focussing on is your young selves. Now we'll need a plan to get you out…"

"We can't leave," said Harry immediately. "Our friend's trapped down here somewhere and we can't leave until we've found him."

"Oh, so you're on a noble quest?" asked Sir Dayton, his eyes lighting up in delight. "Oh, what fun! I haven't been on a noble quest in ages!…Oh, you'll have to look out for the rooms of course…" Sir Dayton's expression of joviality suddenly dropped and he turned and stared to his left.

Harry and Hermione both followed his gaze.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Oh…oh no," uttered the ghost. "I have to go! I have to…oh, they'll find me. Oh no!"

Hermione was suddenly feeling very panicked. "Who? Who will find you?"

"The Ghost Hunters. They're on the look out. I'm sorry - I have to go. Please, just remember, in this next room," he said, pointing to the left hand door, "you must choose the hard road! I know this to be truth. So - you will, won't you?"

Harry and Hermione nodded; despite not really knowing what exactly it was they were agreeing to. They were distracted - both looking about the hallway nervously.

"Don't worry," Sir Dayton said. "They won't hurt you. It's only us ghosts they want. I believe they're tired of us helping people all the time. Oh - good luck my young friends. Let the courage of the Knights fill you."

At that, Sir Dayton floated quickly past them and then seemed to vanish in a blur of mist.

"Hmm," mused Harry after a rather long pause. "So - left hand room then?"

Hermione didn't hear Harry straight away. She was staring at the spot where Sir Dayton disappeared. "Oh," she cried. "I do hope he'll be alright. I mean, he must have been alluding these 'Ghost Hunter' things for a while now, mustn't he? He probably knows all the tricks. …Oh, he did look really scared though."

Harry's eye line followed Hermione's, before he turned back to face the door and started walking towards it. "Yeah," he said, over his shoulder. "He'll definitely be fine. He's bound to be a master of escape by now isn't he." He stopped, turning to Hermione. "And if we can help him, I promise you we will."

Hermione nodded and followed Harry to the door. Together they heaved it open and cautiously peeked inside.

The room was huge and airy - quite a contrast from any of the others. There was a humid feel about it - it quite reminded Hermione of when she was eight and her parents took to her to visit the Butterfly House at Longleat. Two entrance ways stood beyond the threshold. One was blocked by a wall of roaring flames and the other, admittedly the much more welcoming prospect, had jets of water shooting from the top of the archway to the bottom.

The pair walked fully into the room, allowing the door to close behind them.

"Right well then," said Harry, looking from one exit to the other. "Horrid fiery death or getting a bit wet. Hmm." He held out both his hands, palms up and started moving them up and down, whilst saying, "Fiery death…getting wet. Fiery death….getting wet."

"The decision seems obvious," said Hermione absently, almost to herself. "Perhaps too obvious though. …Remember what Sir Dayton said Harry. Choose the hard road. The water is too easy. Anyone can slip through water unharmed."

"Oh right - I forgot you had brought your fire shield with you," said Harry sarcastically. "Get it out then, won't you?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "There are many ways to ward against fire. ..But something tells me that we won't have too."

She slowly came forwards, reaching out her hand to the flames. If Hermione was correct in her assumption, she was in no danger of being burnt.

"Hermione!" cried Harry, running forwards and grabbing hold of her wrist. "What are you doing?"

Hermione shook herself out of Harry's grip. "Trust me Harry," she said, before thrusting her hand into the fire. She winced instinctively and Harry went to grab her arm again. "No Harry!" she said. "No. Look. Just look."

The flames, though so close to them, gave off no heat and instead of burning Hermione's hand to a crisp, they merely twisted themselves around it, never daring to touch the skin.

"It's ok," she said, as Harry stared in amazement. "Come on, let's get going." She walked further into the flames, watching curiously as the fire parted to allow her through.

Harry had soon joined her, although he never stopped watching the retreating flames. "I don't trust this fire to stay away from us for too long. Can we hurry it up a little?"

Once Harry and Hermione were safely out of the flames (Harry had practically frogmarched them through) they watched as the two parted walls of fire merged themselves back together, resealing the archway. It took Hermione all of two seconds to realise that they were now outside. Her world had gotten significantly cooler and there was a thick carpet of grass beneath her feet.

"Harry?…H-Hermione?"

They snapped their heads around at the weak, familiar voice - and gasped.


	17. Hitting The Fan

Oh hello everybody! Wow - sooo, it's been about, what? Five years now? Heh. Sorry. I really am. The inspiration comes and goes, but I'm really going to try and stick to this and update regularly from now on. It's really unfair that I keep stopping. I've been there guys - you're enjoying a good read and then, suddenly, the author stops writing and you're all like 'noooooo!' Been there. I understand. I apologise. But anyway, without further ado - here's some story!

Disclaimer: I cry about it every night, but Harry Potter and co are not mine.

Potentially Problematic_Chapter Seventeen_Hitting The Fan

He was no more than ten feet away, bathed in the pale light of the overhanging moon. Hermione rushed forward, barely noticing as Harry did the same. Details of her surroundings - the dark, the grass, the fact that it had to be late now for the moon to be out - all swam through her brain as she slid down to her knees beside Ron. Dread swelled within her, taking in the sight of her best friend. He was lying on his side, one arm held awkwardly against his chest. Nasty-looking cuts seemed to line every bit of visible flesh and his clothes - which appeared to be the pyjamas he must have worn the night before - were ripped in several places and dyed dark red in several others.

Tears came to her eyes and she blinked them back. "R -Ron?"

Ron was staring up at her but seemed unwillingly or unable to do much else. His whole expression was one big grimace as he voiced a strained and tiny, 'Hi.'

"We're here mate," said Harry, kneeling beside Hermione. "Both of us."

Ron let out a sigh, closing his eyes briefly in a kind of pained relief. "I've had this same dream a few times now. …And you two had better bloody be real this time, otherwise that's it. I'm gonna get up…somehow and start banging my head against that wall over there."

Harry smiled at that, even laughed a little. He placed a hand gently on Ron's shoulder. "I can tell you that I'm _almost_ positive it's really us this time."

"Oh good," murmured Ron. "I guess I'll just have to save that head bashing for later then."

"We should heal your injuries, Ron," said Hermione. "You must be in pain."

Ron made a dismissive, manly noise. "Pah. These tiny cuts? …Well yeah, ok, maybe a little bit."

"We should get him out of here first though," continued Hermione, now turning to Harry. "The way Ron's just laying here…it all looks like a setup to me. This is a perfect ambush point for anyone looking in on us."

Harry nodded, looking around at the near darkness that surrounded them. "Right, we should…Ron? Can you walk?"

Ron looked as though he wouldn't be able to move even one muscle for several years, let alone get up and walk around.

"We could use a hover charm," suggested Hermione. "Just long enough to get us out. The exit's bound to be around here somewhere."

"You guys had better be careful," said Ron suddenly. "That bloke - the guy who took me…he's unstoppable."

"Everyone's stoppable," said Harry determinably.

"Not this one," replied Ron. He was smiling, and if Hermione hadn't known better, she'd had sworn his voice was stronger than before.

Harry gave him an odd look and took out his wand. "I'm going to levitate you, ok Ron?"

"You know," said Ron, now definitely sounding remarkably better. "It's funny how you, Hermione, said that you couldn't love me before, but now look at you - so pathetically worried that your face is crumbling at the very idea that you might lose me. And you," he said, looking to Harry. "Some best mate you are. Going around snogging a girl that you know I've been crazy about for the past four years."

Alarm bells rang in Hermione's head and slowly she stood, grasping at Harry's robes, persuading for him to do the same. Harry looked absolutely flabbergasted. "That's…that's not what's going on here! Look, we can talk about this later, alright?"

"Harry," urged Hermione quietly, tugging on his robe now and pulling out her wand.

"No!" growled Ron, suddenly sitting bolt upright and talking in a voice that was no longer his own. "I want to discuss it now! Tell me Harry - explain to me, did you enjoy kissing Hermione? Considering I have not yet had the pleasure, I would really quite like to know - you backstabbing traitor!"

With one enormous effort, Hermione managed to get the startled Harry to his feet. "Get away from him Harry," she said. "That's not Ron."

"Clever little witch," hissed Ron's doppelganger. Faster than the eye could follow, he was up and lashing out an arm that seemed to double in length. It hit Harry square in the chest and sent him flying backwards. He hit the grass with a thud and lay still - his wand coming to rest near him.

"Harry!" cried Hermione.

Harry groaned in response, attempting to sit upright, but before he could, Ron struck again - his arm flying out like elastic and whacking Harry across the head. Harry dropped to the ground and this time stayed down.

"Now then," began Ron's likeness in an almost casual voice. His strangely extended arm snapped back to him so that it once again resembled a normal human arm. "You follow directions well you know. I can't believe after all of the Dark Lord's planning it only took me to kidnap your ginger little friend to get Harry Potter here. Marvellous really." Ron regarded Harry with something close to disgust. "Actually, you know, I'm a little disappointed. I really expected the so called 'Chosen One' to put up just a little bit more of a fight."

"Where is Ron?" demanded Hermione. "What have you done with him?"

"Patience, patience my dear. You'll be reunited soon enough and I can tell you that it will be very entertaining when you eventually do." He smiled, pulling out his own wand from inside his pyjamas. "Won't my Lord be pleased when I present him with the boy whose been causing him so much trouble, hmm?"

"You'll never get to Harry," said Hermione, wand pointing towards the fake Ron. "You'll have to go through me first."

Ron's eyes widened in amusement. "You say this as if it will be a difficult task. Do you quite know who you're up against girl?"

"I think I just might. Expelliarmus!"

Ron waved his wand in front of him, automatically diffusing Hermione's spell. He laughed. "Oh very good - very _sneaky_, but I'm afraid you'll have to try better than that."

"Is this Polly Juice potion?" asked Hermione, her stance poised for attack.

"Close. But far from correct I'm afraid."

"Yes," said Hermione, suddenly remembering something. "Yes. You wouldn't use that now would you? Not when your transfiguration skills far outweigh even that of Professor Slughorn's."

"Hmm, so you figured it out," shrugged Ron. "Well I didn't exactly make it difficult for you."

"No," said Hermione. "I think you wanted to be suspected all along, _Mcfinnius_. Stupefy!"

Another wave of the wand. "Honestly. Stop that," said Mcfinnius in a bored tone. "You really are quite bright, aren't you? Now, don't get me wrong, Slughorn was a good friend, but I soon outmatched him…plus he never quite had that dark flair, always has been for the side of good that one. Bit of a waste really but there you go. You see, once a person masters transfiguration to a point where they can learn no more, there's really no need to be tactful and inconspicuous anymore, especially when you can merely transform into a dust mite and be on your way."

"You were in my dream - disguised as Ron," said Hermione.

"Invading the subconscious mind is really quite easy when you get the hang of it. And after spending some time following Mister Potter around, it was easy to see where his weaknesses lie. Namely, you and poor Ron. Get you two somewhere and Potter would follow, like the stupid sheep he is. I even knew that you two knew it was trap - and yet you still came! It baffles the mind honestly."

Mcfinnius really seemed to be enjoying himself - accentuating every word with a swipe of his hand as if he were in a big production number.

"Loving someone isn't a weakness," said Hermione solemnly. "In fact, it just makes you stronger."

Mcfinnius raised his eyebrows. "Well we'll just see, shall we? There's someone waiting in the darkness who is just itching to see you."

Hermione took a step back, wary. She could hear someone walking forwards through the dark.

"So you don't get confused," Mcfinnius mumbled. Hermione didn't understand what he was talking about until, with widened eyes, she watched the whole of 'Ron's' body begin to change. It stretched and twisted; the limbs and muscles bulking out and contracting horribly until it was the face of Mcfinnius that was staring back at her. "And just in case you had any niggling hopes of escape," he said, "know that we're now, despite what you see here, two hundred feet below ground level in a specially created stretch of cave that was originally made millennia ago to protect something that was very valuable at the time. Few still know of its location, but I thought I'd just…_borrow_ the spot, since I always find those rooms so highly…amusing."

"Perhaps not so funny if you were facing them yourself you coward!" spat Hermione.

His grin dropped. That's when Ron - the real Ron - dressed in unfamiliar robes - walked onto the scene and stood next to Mcfinnius. Hermione faltered. Ron's eyes were glazed and unseeing.

"Hermione Granger, meet the real Ronald Weasley - he will be your murderer this evening. …Ron? If you'd care to do the honours."

Hermione's gaze jumped from Mcfinnius to the soulless-looking Ron in panic. He was raising his wand. Slowly and shakily, she lowered her own, letting the tip flick around so that it was facing away from her and muttered, "Enervate."

"CRUCIO!"

An intense, burning pain suddenly exploded throughout Hermione's whole body - her senses, her mind - everything was screaming. She let out a choked cry of agony and withering, dropped to the ground. Hermione barely registered rolling over onto her back, eyes staring up, unseeing, into the dark sky, and her hand, in spasms, releasing her wand.

Somewhere, beyond the pain, Hermione was vaguely aware that this was the end of her.

And then, as suddenly as it had come, the agony abated - just enough to allow Hermione to process thought again. But her mind felt groggy, sluggish, and it took what felt like an eternity for Hermione to realise where she was and what was happening.

She had been hit by Crucio - that was it. And Ron -

"Ron," she mumbled her voice shaky. Rolling back onto her side, Hermione was just in time to see Harry race towards her, falling to his knees next to her crumpled self.

She looked up to him and felt her whole body shudder with the effort.

"Harry? The spell - my spell…it made you wake up."

"God Hermione, are you alright?"

Unable to muster the energy, Hermione let her head rest back on the ground. It felt good there - she could just drift off to sleep and forget everything.

"Hermione! - Come on!"

Harry's hands were on her arm - shaking her. Her eyes opened, vision blurring in and out so rapidly that she felt instantly sick. "Oh Harry - I don't feel well at all."

"We have to move," he said urgently. Hermione felt strong arms grip around her waist, lifting her slightly so that at least her top half was off the ground, as she was practical dragged forward.

Hermione tried to help him, to take some of her own body weight, but even as she attempted it, her whole being screamed in protest. She grabbed onto Harry tightly, trying desperately not to collapse.

They stopped again and Hermione managed to settle down on her hands and knees, head to the ground. Breathing in deeply, she took a look around - only to find that Harry had pulled them off to the side, now partially hidden by darkness and in, what appeared to be, a grass ditch. They weren't far from Ron or Mcfinnius and she could still clearly make out the empty eyes of her friend.

"Enough games!" shouted Mcfinnius. "This will be the end of it."

Robotically, Ron raised his arm, wand pointed toward the pair, saying, "Avada -"

"Expelliarmus!" cried Harry.

Ron's wand shot disobediently from his hand, and Mcfinnius went scrambling to the ground for it.

"We have to disarm Mcfinnius," whispered Harry urgently. "That's the only way to stop his control over Ron. Hermione, stay here."

Hermione was too disorientated to protest as Harry shot off over the relative safety of the ditch.

Mcfinnius returned Ron's wand to him, as Harry rushed past the pair.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Mcfinnius, as Ron did the same. The two blasts of death slammed into the spot where Harry had been only seconds before, blowing the ground into chunks of mud and earth.

Harry turned back sharply, attempting to once again run past the pair. Mcfinnius aimed, lips forming the words to end Harry Potter's life, Ron mimicking; Harry struggled with something inside his robe, tugged it out and - "Avada -" began Mcfinnius, but Harry had vanished.

Mcfinnius looked around, wary. "Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!" he shouted over and over, the green light flying into the empty space in front of him. "Damn it!" he cried, before his eyes fell on Hermione. She grappled for her wand, heart hammering horribly as she realised she had dropped it.

Mcfinnius smirked. Ron turned and raised his arm, wand tip pointed directly at Hermione. "Avada -"

"Expelliarmus!" cried Harry, still concealed under the cloak. Ron's wand flew away. Mcfinnius whirled around at the voice, but Harry was too quick. "Expelliarmus!" he said again, this time causing Mcfinnius's wand to spin away from his hand.

" Petrificus Totalus!"

Mcfinnius's whole body suddenly stiffened, hands snapping to his sides and feet coming together. His face was frozen and he fell to the ground solidly.

Ron, control over him now gone, dropped his wand, eyes flashing in realisation, before he too crumpled to the ground.

Harry seemed to be breathing as heavily as Hermione, as he rushed over to her, pulling the Invisibility Cloak off of him as he did. "Are you ok? How do you feel?"

The waves of pain that Hermione had been experiencing were growing fainter, but she still felt the weakest she had ever in her whole life. "I'll be ok. Check Ron."

A few seconds later Harry called, "He's fine. Just unconscious. …I'll need to levitate him out of here, but I won't be able to hold the spell for long."

Hermione had just about managed to stand on legs that felt like the consistency of jelly, but she was still bent over. "I'll help," she breathed.

"No, you can barely stand. Here, I'll help you."

Grabbing both Ron and Mcfinnius's wands, Harry searched through the grass for a moment, before recovering Hermione's too.

"Use Mobilicorpus,"said Hermione. "On Ron. It'll be easier."

"What are we going to do with Mcfinnius here?" Harry asked. "He gave a good go at trying to kill us just now. …Maybe…Maybe we should repay the favour."

Hermione's gaze levelled with his. "Could you really do that?"

"If we leave him here, he'll just come after us again. And we can't drag him, kicking and screaming, all the way back to Hogwarts."

"Maybe a Memory Charm?" said Hermione. "It would certainly throw him off the scent for a while."

Harry nodded. "That might just be the best plan we've got," he said, sounding obviously relieved.

"Let me," said Hermione, slowly making her way around to Mcfinnius. Harry gently held her shoulders, steadying her and passed her her wand. She looked up into his eyes for a moment, before flushing and turning back to Mcfinnius. Pointing her wand at his forehead she said, "Obliviate."

"Mobilicorpus," uttered Harry. Ron floated into the air and hung there, hovering on his back. Harry turned to Hermione. "Let's get out of here - wherever here is."

"We're still in the caves. This is just one very good glamour," explained Hermione hurriedly. "What's the time? We need to get out of here before ten, don't we? Oh wait!"

Harry turned towards her sharply. "What?"

"The entrance!" she cried. "It'll close after ten…and Mcfinnius will be trapped down here."

"Hermione. The man tried to kill us - and not just kill us, he'd tried to drive us both mental," pointed out Harry. "Anyway, I'm guessing he was the one who opened this place."

"But his memory's been wiped." said Hermione. "He won't remember where he is or how he got here, or anything!"

Harry sighed, raking a hand through his messy hair. "Ok fine, we don't have time to argue." Pointing his wand toward the unconscious Mcfinnius he mumbled, less than enthusiastically, "Mobilicorpus," at which Mcfinnius rose from the ground and floated serenely next to Ron.

They started to walk, briskly - Ron and Mcfinnius hovering in front of them and Hermione stumbling along beside Harry. Seamlessly, he slipped his arm around her waist and she leant in to him just a little bit, feeling supported.

"Let's never do this again," said Harry.

Hermione smirked a little. "And never have our lives threatened again? Come on Harry - that sounds far too normal for us. Much less interesting as well."

Harry smiled. "I can't believe this is all fake," he said, gazing up into the moon. "The magic here must be ancient."

"This is the sort of stuff we could ever only dream of doing," murmured Hermione. "It must have taken many powerful wizards. We never did find out what they were hiding down here."

"You're not still curious, are you?" asked Harry incredulously. "After all that?"

Hermione shrugged and winced when the movement caused her pain. "It would be interesting to know, wouldn't it? I mean no one has probably set foot in this labyrinth for hundreds of years. Too bad we're on a time limit."

"I'm glad we are!" said Harry, causing Hermione to smirk again.

They found the door easily, as if the caves had decided they had had enough for one evening and popped it right down in front of them to save them the hassle. It seemed to be made of stone, but was light as a feather to open and was just sat in the middle of the field with no corridor or anything to connect it. Hermione allowed the floating Ron and Mcfinnius and then Harry through first - they disappeared and didn't come out the other side. She looked back at the field, mesmerised for a moment. "May your secret always stay hidden," she said into the wind and went to shut the door, but before she did, Hermione paused and took her hand off the handle. She would leave it open - just a crack, in case Sir Dayton were to ever stumble upon it and wish his freedom.

**Wow - that was a long time coming. If you enjoyed that guys (or even if you didn't enjoy it and want to lend me some constructive criticism) please review. **

**EDIT: I've just noticed that the last line of this chapter seems very final. Just like to add that this isn't the last chapter. They'll be a few more to come yet =) **


	18. Escaping The Caves

_Oh hey everybody =) So this was quite good, right? Quite a fast update I think. I hope you're all very proud ;) Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It helps me so so much and I really appreciate your comments. _

_So, here we go - we're on the home straight now - the next chapter…_

Potentially Problematic_Chapter Eighteen_Escaping The Caves

The exit, which vanished as soon as Hermione was through it, led out onto a deserted backstreet. They could have very well still been in London, Hermione wasn't sure. The moon was high and the air refreshingly cool. Distantly, a clock began to chime the hour and then Hermione heard Harry cry a rather alarmed 'Sir!' She looked up, all the delight of the fresh air and relief of finally escaping very quickly forgotten as she found Professor Dumbledore standing in front of Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaimed, wincing at how high and guilty her voice sounded. She walked slowly forward to stand beside Harry.

Dumbledore regarded Harry and Hermione and the floating Ron and McFinnius with a strange, quizzical sort of look. "Harry, Miss. Granger...I believe it's after hours and you're both out of bed."

They stayed silent. Hermione finding, for possibly the first time in life, that she was at a complete loss for words.

"I assume you both have an explanation for being here now."

"Umm -" began Hermione, before falling into silence once again. She looked down to her shoes, but not before noticing Harry's sideways look that blatantly said 'oh gee, great argument there Hermione.'

"We had to save Ron, Professor!" Harry explained determinedly, doing a much better job than Hermione had at fighting their corner. "The kidnapper only wanted me. ...And I didn't want them to hurt Ron, or anyone else, because of that."

"I see," said Dumbledore, tone unreadable. "Well it would appear that you were quite successful. ...It's been a while since I've seen Makaby McFinnius. And, you know, never quite so quiet and…weightless."

"He was the one behind it all Sir," said Hermione meekly.

"I had come to such a conclusion myself, thank you Miss Granger." Hermione flushed, but caught the hint of a smile in Dumbledore's expression. "What you did tonight was entirely reckless. You could have very well gotten yourselves both killed...thereby adding to the list of students who have gone missing -"

"But Sir!"

"I have not finished, Harry," cut-in Dumbledore firmly. "You put both your lives at risk, the life of Mister Weasley and no doubt the lives of anyone else who might of come looking for you -" "Sir -" "Do let me finish Harry. ...You followed your heart over your head. And whilst it was foolish, that is yet still…admirable. And it is something that I have no doubt been guilty of myself, even now, when I believe I am supposed to be much older and wiser," said Dumbledore, this time quite obviously smiling at the two. "You are both so young. Apparently inexperienced - but yet again you've saved the day. Mister Weasley is safe and McFinnius has been caught for questioning. Why I believe an Auror - any Auror - couldn't have done a better job."

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry, face alight with triumph.

"Now," continued Dumbledore. "I believe you left a Thestral around here somewhere. I'll take a little search for the creature and instruct it to fly back to Hogwarts. In the mean time, you two touch this when you're ready - making sure, of course, that Mister Weasley touches it also. It will transport you back to Hogwarts. I shall take Mister McFinnius with me...just in case." At this, Dumbledore placed an ivory hairbrush on the ground in front of Harry and Hermione. "When you're ready," he reminded with a wink, before taking out his wand and steering a still floating McFinnius away from Harry and over to himself instead.

"If you don't mind me asking Sir...um, how did you find us tonight?" asked Harry.

"I searched for you Harry," said Dumbledore simply, as if that explained everything. "Though you only just popped back onto the radar a few minutes ago. I assume that wherever it is you were, it was guarded from such seeking spells. ...Speaking of which, when I return Harry, if you wouldn't mind coming down to my office I would quite appreciate it." Dumbledore inclined his head to both Harry and Hermione in turn and then strolled off, whistling cheerily and gliding Mcfinnius along in his wake.

"Well that was certainly close," said Hermione after she was sure Dumbledore was out of hearing range. "Can you imagine? If that was any other teacher..." But any continuation of that sentence abruptly ended as she noticed Ron's eyes opening. "Oh Harry!" she cried excitedly, waving her hands about. "He's waking up. - Ron! Oh, let him down Harry."

Harry obliged - lowering Ron gently to the ground and re-pocketing his wand.

"H - Hermione!" Ron suddenly yelled, sitting bolt upright and looking about in a panic.

His eyes were wide with terror and Hermione was at his side in an instant. She dropped to her knees and laid a soothing hand gently on his shoulder. Ron's wild gaze fell to her hand and then rose up to her face. She smiled.

"I hurt you," he choked out in horror. Hermione felt his whole body begin to tremble. "I didn't want to but - but, I couldn't stop myself. I knew what I was doing…but…I didn't want to do it!"

"Ssh. Ssh, Ron. It's ok," consoled Hermione. "Really. You were being controlled by the Imperius curse. It's not your fault."

"I should have stopped it though," Ron uttered in that same haunted voice. He gulped. "Should have controlled it. Harry would have. Harry did…in class that time."

Harry, who was still standing a few feet away, said nothing.

"It's in my head," Ron continued. "I can see myself…p - pointing…and you Hermione, you fell and - and -"

"Stop it Ron," said Hermione. She could feel tears sting at the back of her eyes. She didn't want to be reminded. "Please. It's over now. And I'm fine."

Ron nodded shakily. "It'll just take a while," he explained, closing his eyes for a moment. "I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it. Thank God you stopped it when you did Harry. I don't know what I'd do if, if I had…" The sentence died away. Its meaning was understood without needing to be voiced. They all knew what a sustained Cruciatus curse could do.

There was a pause and then Ron said, "I've been a prat I have. A complete and utter…prat."

"Ron, you were under -"

"Not that," Ron interjected, regarding Hermione with wide eyes. "All the other stuff. The other stuff before."

Hermione's heart gave a little jolt of delight.

"I'd even forgiven you after a while, but…"

"It's alright Ron, you don't have to say anything," said Hermione. She gave him a watery smile. "I'm so sorry I hurt you." Leaning forward, she enveloped Ron in her arms and was pleased to feel him enthusiastically return the embrace.

As she pulled away from Ron, her eyes caught Harry coming forward. Ron had forgiven her…but how forgiving would he stay if he found out about her and Harry kissing? Would Harry tell him?

"I'll explain everything," she blurted suddenly. She threw a quick glance at Harry, hoping he'd understand what she meant. "When we get back to the castle."

Harry caught her gaze briefly, acknowledging, before he knelt down beside her.

"Oh - hey Harry," said Ron, smiling up at him, seeming not to have noticed anything.

"Hey mate," replied Harry. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh well - you know. I've had better days, haven't I?" said Ron. His eyes flickered to Hermione, before he continued, "But it hasn't been all bad."

Harry's mouth twitched - a very small movement, but Hermione caught it.

"Dumbledore left us a portkey," Harry said.

"Dumbledore?" queered Ron. "He's been here too?"

"Just left," said Harry. "You think you're up for this?"

"Well, I can't move very well, but could someone just grab my hand and put it where it's supposed to be?"

The next thing they knew they were all laying on the floor of the hospital wing at Hogwarts - having just crashed on to it from a great height. Hermione wondered, as she struggled to sit up, if she'd ever get use to portkey travel.

"Oh my Goodness!" cried Madam Pomfrey, who came belting around the corner towards them. "What has happened here!"

"Portkey," spluttered Harry in explanation, as he tried to wiggle out from under Ron's legs. "Ron needs help."

"And so does Hermione!" argued Ron instantly.

"I'm fine Ron," said Hermione. "You're the one who's been held captive for twenty four hours."

"You've been hit by the Cruciatus curse! You need healing more than me!"

"Ok - that's quite enough!" cried Madam Pomfrey. "Stop this bickering - you all look like you're in need of some treatment if I'm to be perfectly honest. Now on to the beds! All of you!"

"But Madam, I have to go and see Professor Dumbledore," said Harry.

Madam Pomfrey shot him a firm look. "Professor Dumbledore would be much more concerned with your wellbeing than your meeting him I'm sure. Now, it won't take long - I just need to look you over. Make sure everything's where it's meant to be."

Harry seemed to relent and begrudgingly jumped up onto a bed. Despite her protests that she was indeed quite capable of doing it herself, Ron helped Hermione onto her own bed and then fell into the one next to hers.

After a half hour of analysis Madam Pomfrey deemed that Harry may leave but Hermione and Ron should stay in over night just to be on the safe side.

"He'll probably want to know all about what happened tonight," answered Hermione to Harry's question of what Dumbledore wanted to see him for. "I hope he can do something to close those caves up for good. So that no one else will be tempted to use them."

"That would be great," agreed Harry. He stared at Hermione a moment too long, causing her to flush lightly under his gaze. He turned away, quickly mumbling, "Well I'll be back tomorrow, alright? Both of you get some rest."

"You're the boss," quipped Ron, giving Harry an army salute as a goodbye.

"We'll be good," promised Hermione. "Don't miss us too much." She smiled.

"Impossible," said Harry, smiling back, before he left.

Hermione watched him go and then sunk low into the bed, pulling the sheets up to her chin and sighing in contentment. "After what we've just been through this feels like heaven."

"Tell me about it," said Ron. "After having nothing but the ground to lie on for ages."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled as she droned sarcastically, "Oh yes, must have been terrible for you - all that _lying down _you had to do. Meanwhile, me and Harry were facing giant snake women and fire walls and blind ghosts."

Ron shifted over onto his side to face Hermione. "What happened then? Tonight?"

Hermione turned towards Ron and began the whole hellish story from the time she had discovered Ron missing to the time they had found him - editing out certain kisses of course.

Ron nodded when she had finished. "I don't even remember getting dragged away from Hogwarts. Just that I was suddenly in that place. …I'll tell Harry when I see him, but thank you Hermione. I mean that. You're brilliant. And if I ever tell you you're not -"

"I'll know you've gone back to normal," Hermione chimed in.

Ron smiled. "I won't ever say you're not again. Ever. I promise."

"We'll see," said Hermione playfully.

"I won't!"

Hermione laughed. That night she slept well.

_Aw, cute right? Please review. It only takes a few minutes and I would love you for it. Next update will come ASAP =) _


End file.
